Immersed
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: After the death of her grandmother Bonnie moves from one supernatural infested town to another; drawing the attention of the Quileute, the Cullen family, The Volturi, and finding that her family's history with the supernatural runs much deeper than she ever thought possible.
1. Part One: Arrival

**Title:** Immersed

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH/Crossovers

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Jacob, Bonnie/Edward (One-sided), Bonnie/Demetri (One-sided), Bonnie/Klaus (One-Sided), Klaus/Leah, Tyler/Angela, Caroline/Embry, Bella/Matt, Stefan/Elena, Alice/Jasper, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Abby, Liz/Rudy, Damon/Katherine, Paul/Rachel, Sam/Emily, etc.

 **Summary:** "Bennett witches has always been immersed in the supernatural. It is something that we can't get away from. The connection is fathomless, endless, and deep. No matter how far we run, the world of the unknown and the unnatural always finds us. We don't get normal, we never have and we never will." After the death of her grandmother Bonnie moves from one supernatural infested town to another; drawing the attention of the Quileute, the Cullen family, The Volturi, and finding that her family's history with the supernatural runs much deeper than she ever thought possible.

 **Warnings:** Character Death, Violence, Torture, Non-Canon, etc.

 _ **Author's Note: This my friends is a respost! For the sake of this story, the Lockwoods and the other's affected by the curse are werewolves, the Quileute are shifters or skinwalkers, and also the Salvatore and the like in Mystic Falls are vampires, and the Cullens are the "Cold Ones"; yes there is a difference other than the obvious which will be explain and has to do with witches, because witches have to do with everything in the fic. Also please don't complain if folks are out of character in moments, I am going to attempt to keep this as in character as possible but it is hard with crossovers. Also, please don't bug me about ships, if you ship Bedward, of Blackswan, or Blackwater, or whatever, good for you I am happy for you and I share your sentiments, but those ships will not appear so…well sorry I guess, but not really. Lol. Um also this chapter is informative more that storytelling so bear with me. This fic is TV show and Movie based and I am ignoring both book series even though I have read them both. So basically when Bella arrives in Forks, her father is not as alone as she initially thinks as he has been living with Abby for the past five years or so, Abby didn't leave Mystic Falls because of Mikael, but rather because of her failing marriage. I am trying to make Bonnie's parents a little more likable. Also I hated the fact that Charlie was so fucking oblivious of everything because Bella is not really that good of a liar and some of that shit was right in front of his damn face and so I am going a different route with him in this fic. As far as ages go, in the beginning of this Bonnie and Bella are both sixteen and Jacob and Jeremy are fifteen because I said so. Um this takes place directly following episode 1x14 of TVD and in the Twilight movie, it is right before the incident with Bella, Tyler, and his car. Also let's just pretend that they are in the same year and some characters are getting the axe but I am not sure which ones yet. I didn't get a chance to do any rewrites like I wanted to. There are probably tons of errors in this but oh well I am sorry but there was no time to edit. Alright so here it goes. Happy reading!**_

 **Part One: Arrival**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

The last person that Bonnie Bennett expected to see when she looked up from where her grandmother's coffin was being lowered to the ground was her mother. But there she was, black dress, dark curls, umbrella in hand, and her brown eyes much as Bonnie remembered them. A child always knows its mother and in that moment as Abby looked at her, Bonnie knew hers. They were boring into her, those eyes, and Bonnie felt a mixture of emotions. Anger. Sorrow. Love. But the last two emotions were the most consuming; guilt and remorse. Somewhere in the back of Bonnie's mind she had always thought that her mother had left because she never wanted her, that she resented her existence, and now that Bonnie had taken away not just the only mother that Bonnie had ever really known in all this time, but Abby Bennett's real mother; Bonnie knew that that resentment would only grow tenfold; and as much as she hated to admit it, it mattered to her.

Bonnie may have hated her mother for leaving, but she loved her mother just the same. She had lost her Grams; and even if Sheila Bennett had been a crazy old bat that drank too much and rambled off about the supernatural, to the rest of the town, she was everything to Bonnie. Sheila had been all that Bonnie had had left, and Bonnie had allowed her to die. Bonnie knew that as soon as the burial was over, her father would be gone, or perhaps he would even wait until the next day. Either way, Rudy Hopkins, would be off on another business trip, Bonnie would be sent to her aunt's until she could cope with things without falling apart, and her mother, Bonnie would likely never see her again.

And so, as people began to line up and throw dirt over her grandmother's coffin, Bonnie took the time to memorize hew mother's face. Even consumed with grief, Abby Bennett, was beautiful. Even through the rain, that Bonnie was almost sure was falling in place of her own tears as she could no longer cry, her mother was the loveliest woman Bonnie had ever seen up close. She remembered her hands, her voice, and her smile. But the memory that kept plaguing Bonnie, even as she took in her mother's features, was the memory of her walking out of the door. Still she could not resent her for it, not as much as she wanted to. She had lost too much and it made her long for her mother even now.

It wasn't just Grams who was lost to her, Bonnie knew. There was also Elena Gilbert, her best friend, whom she could never look at in the same way again. There was also her home town, every street, every building, and every look in every person's eyes that she had known since before she was born, a reminder of what she had lost, and of who she once was. Her innocence was gone now, any naivety that she had once had, now buried six feet underground. It was all so surreal, and yet she could feel herself becoming a different person.

There were many to blame. She blamed herself, for wanting to save Stefan, someone in all actuality that she had barely even known. She blamed Elena, for wanting the same, for coming up with the plan, for screaming so that Stefan was forced to run back in and save her. She blamed the Salvatore brothers, for being what they were, and who they were; especially Damon for sacrificing her grandmother's life for something that wasn't real, for someone that was never really there to begin. It had all been for nothing.

Her Grams' words kept ringing in her head about how witches always managed to be wrapped up in vampire business no matter how hard they tried to stay out of it. She had been right and Bonnie could feel herself being pulled in deeper and deeper. How long had it been now? Already, Bonnie had been attacked by Damon, kidnapped by Ben, and now the biggest loss yet, her Grams. It would only get worse, she knew. She could feel it, and she had no idea how to protect herself from it, her Grams wasn't there to show her anymore.

Bonnie jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned slightly to face her father who was holding an umbrella over both of their heads. "Go on," he said, nodding her forward. Sighing, Bonnie turned back, her body stiff. She was on autopilot as she took the steps forward.

Reaching out her hand, she dropped a white rose onto the surface of her grandmother's black coffin. She watched blindly as it hit the surface. Swallowing hard, Bonnie took a deep breath and forced a small closed mouth smile. "Goodbye, Grams," she whispered, "I love you."

Bonnie sent one last look in her mother's direction, before she walked with her father in the direction of his car. She wasn't aware of the moment when Abby repeated Bonnie's farewell to Sheila and then followed.

 **:::**

 _ **Forks, Washington**_

Bella Swan had only a few days to dwell on the enigma that was Edward Cullen, before her father told her of the death of his girlfriend's mother and suddenly the Cullens didn't seem all that important. Charlie Swan wasn't a talkative man by any stretch of the imagination, and he had never been one to be outwardly affectionate. However, when Abby Bennett had received the call from her ex-husband, informing her of Sheila Bennett's death, Bella was able to see a side of her father that she had never seen before. The man had held Abby as she cried, he had whispered comforting words into her ear. It was the first time, in a long time, that Bella was actually able to see her father in the human sense. That she could see the kind of man that he truly was.

Bella looked at the only picture that Abby had of her daughter. It sat next to the picture that Charlie and Bella had taken last time Bella had been in Forks years ago, on one the end tables in the living room. Abby looked so young in the picture, and her daughter couldn't have been more than six or seven. Ten years, Abby had said, she hadn't seen her daughter in ten years. Bella couldn't imagine not seeing her mother for that long, even now the separation was weighing down on her.

Her decision to move in with Charlie had been self-sacrificing, she had thought at the time. She would be leaving her mother to start life on the road with her new husband and she would be coming to Forks to take care of her father. Her father hadn't needed taken care of, however.

Bella had expected to see what she had always seen when she came to Forks, Charlie, as quiet and reclusive as ever, the ghost of her mother and their former life together haunting every room. Much of the house had been the same, minus a few of her mother's things, and Bella's room had been the same, it had been Charlie that had changed. He was still not the most talkative man, and he still had no idea what to do when he stepped into a kitchen outside of eat, and he still didn't have many friends to speak of outside of Billy Black and Harry Clearwater, but he smiled more than Bella had ever seen him smile and when he did nine times out of ten it was in Abby Bennett's direction.

Bella didn't know much about the woman aside from the fact that she had moved to Forks seven years ago, had been dating Charlie for six, and had been living with him for five. It was funny that Charlie had failed to mention any of this to Bella during the infrequent times that they talked, but he had apparently been afraid of her reaction, or at least that was what he had told her.

In a way it was the truth. Charlie had been afraid of what his daughter would think of his girlfriend because Abby was a witch. A witch from a town that was apparently a hotbed for supernatural activity, and to Charlie's surprise Forks wasn't too far behind it. Abby had saved Charlie from a vampire one night while he was out on patrol and it was in that way that he was introduced to the supernatural. Abby had been helping Charlie protect the town ever since then and they had somehow found each other along the way.

As much as Charlie wanted his daughter with him, he hadn't wanted her to be in danger of the things that hunted his town, but as Abby had pointed out to him, there were vampires and Cold Ones everywhere, and at least if Bella was in Forks they would be able to protect her from them; and so he had agreed to move her in even if he knew he would have to lie and deceive his daughter in order to protect her. Abby had wanted to do the same with her own daughter but by the time she had realized the regret she had in leaving her, her ex-husband had already decided that it was too late and had kept her from seeing Bonnie. But Sheila Bennett's death had changed things, and now Abby hoped that when she came home that she would be bringing her daughter with her.

Bella left the living room and walked into the kitchen where her father sat staring at the phone on the wall. She sat down across from her father at the kitchen table. He was silent, his expression somber. It had been an odd thing seeing him smile so much, but now that she looked at his face so full of doom and gloom, she missed it.

"She was so quiet when she left," Charlie said, looking at Bella as if he weren't really seeing her, "So silent. It was strange. She's always had a mouth on her, you know." It was the most words that Bella had ever heard her father string together at one time and so she stayed still and listened. "Billy always said that that was why she was so good for me," Charlie continued, "She always says the things that I couldn't. He calls her my backbone." Charlie laughed a little at the thought. "When someone like that…," he said, "When they get quiet…that's when you worry. The problem is she's always been the one that's good at talking so I…I don't know what to say to bring her out of it."

Bella reached out her hand and awkwardly patted the hand that her father had rested on her table. "It's okay, dad," she said, fumbling slightly on the last word, "Maybe, her daughter will."

"If she even wants to talk to her at all," Charlie shrugged. His face turned serious, and Bella knew what he was going to say before he said it. "I know this is asking a lot of you," he said, "You just got here yourself. You're still adjusting to things…but if Bonnie gives Abby a chance, she's gonna want her here with us. Bonnie needs her mother, she's always needed her mother, but especially right now…. I know it isn't fair to force you to deal with not one stranger to you but two…" Charlie fumbled on his words, not knowing what to say to make it alright for everyone.

"It's okay," Bella said, taking pity on him, "I get it. I understand." It didn't really matter if there was another stranger in the house, everyone around Bella was virtually a stranger in spite of the fact that she had once called this place a home of sorts. Besides, she would be lying if she said that she wasn't relieved that she would no longer be the only newcomer.

"Thanks, Bells," Charlie said, and for the moment his smile had returned.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

Abby Bennett smiled softly as she watched her daughter sit down beside her on what had once been her mother's couch. She could remember every moment she had spent with her from the time she was born to the time that she had left. Abby had gone in search of a normal life. She had been selfish and self-serving, leaving her only child in search of her own form of release. Her love for Rudy had turned to contempt almost overnight it seemed. Their marriage had seemed like a suffocating sort of trap. The town that laughed at her mother and attracted danger like the plague didn't help matters. She had wanted to bring Bonnie with her but when Rudy had denied her, the fact that she had no job and no real place to stay going in his favor in winning custody of Bonnie, she had decided to pursue a normal life on her own. It had taken three years for Abby to realize that she wasn't going to find normal anywhere with the supernatural in the world, something that her mother had warned her about before she had left. Once Abby had settled in Forks after realizing as much, she had tried to contact her daughter, but Rudy had prevented it, saying that she was three years too late, and really she didn't blame him.

"I can't get over how beautiful you are," Abby said, as she hesitantly reached out a hand. She wasn't surprised when Bonnie moved away from her. She hadn't expected a warm reception. She knew that if not for the fact that Sheila Bennett was dead, she would not have been contacted by Rudy at all. "Your dad tells me," Abby whispered, "That you were with her when it happened."

Bonnie bit her bottom lip, her black dress suddenly itchy and uncomfortable. After a moment of Abby staring at her, she gave her stiff nod. She had expected the woman to be gone already. She didn't know whether she was happy or sad that Abby was still there.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Abby asked.

Bonnie sighed, before she finally spoke. "Do you want the real story," Bonnie asked, "Or the one that I've been telling everyone?" She wanted to talk about it with someone, someone that would understand. Elena, was no longer in that category, even though she had lived it with her. Elena had lost her parents so she knew what it was like to feel grief, but she was too wrapped up in Stefan Salvatore to share Bonnie's pain or her regret. Her mother however, shared her powers, she also shared her love for Grams even if she had left them both.

"You can tell me whatever you want to tell me, sweetheart," Abby said. She placed a hand over the hands that Bonnie had folded in her lap and waited.

It was the term of endearment that became Bonnie's undoing. She would remember missing that more than anything. Her mother holding her hand when something bad happened, and her mother calling her 'sweetheart'. The floodgates opened and from beginning to end, Bonnie told her tale. "She's gone now," Bonnie said at the end, the tears that she was unable to spill at her grandmother's funeral, finally coming, "It's all my fault. She shouldn't have been down there in the first place. If I had just stopped pushing. If had just let Stefan go. I knew that she was weak. Stefan wasn't in any real danger. We could have come back and tried again after she was stronger. I could've come back myself, it was my choice that did this. It wasn't worth it, Damon didn't even find that stupid bitch Katherine and, yes now Stefan and Elena get to be together, but at what cost."

"I don't blame you," Abby said, through her own tears, "She wouldn't blame you, so don't blame yourself. She loved you, she would have done anything for you. I should have been here. It shouldn't have been her in that tomb. It should have been me. You're my daughter and losing you wasn't worth it any more than losing her was. Maybe if I hadn't gone, maybe she wouldn't have tried so hard to hold on to you. I'm the reason that you were both so afraid to lose each other-"

"It doesn't matter now," Bonnie said. She pulled her hands away from Abby and wiped at the tears on her face. "Whoever takes the blame won't be able to bring her back," she whispered, "Nothing can bring her back." Bonnie didn't want to hear her mother's words of consolation and pity. "I know you came here to say goodbye to her," she said, "You've done that. You don't have to stay for me."

"Oh but I do," Abby said. She could see that her daughter was in pain, but she could also see the fear under the surface. The fear of rejection, the fear of being left alone. "I came back for you, just as much as I came back for her," Abby told her, "I've been trying to get in contact with you for years."

Bonnie looked at her then. She was sure that the woman was lying but there was nothing but truth in her eyes. "Then why haven't you been able to….," Bonnie trailed, before she could even finish asking the question. She shook her head and laughed bitterly. "Dad," she stated. He was always so quick to do what he thought was best for her, whether she had the knowledge of it or not. Yet, he never took the time to actually spend time being a real father to her, outside of the few days a month that he was actually in town. "Why did you leave in the first place?" Bonnie asked.

"I wanted to leave your father," Abby said, "Not you. When I realized that it meant leaving you both, I could have made a different choice but I didn't. If you want to blame your father for keeping me from you, then blame me for giving into it for as long as I did. I truly thought that you would be okay. You had Rudy and in spite of all the wrong that was between us I knew that he loved you and you had your Grams. I thought that I could find a normal life out there somewhere and that once I settled into it, I could bring you into it. I was wrong."

"Grams said," Bonnie sighed, "That witches couldn't stay out of vampire business no matter how hard we tried. I guess she was right."

"There are a lot of things out there, sweetheart," Abby said, choosing to be candid with her, "A different breed of vampires you've never seen before. There are werewolves here in Mystic Falls as well and shifters, beings that more naturally walk the line between animal and man, in other places. There's a whole world of supernatural beings out there. Creatures that even the Salvatore don't know about, and creatures that don't know about us. I know…I've seen them."

Bonnie shook her head. She was in shock and confused and yet she didn't see why she would be. After finding out what she was and what the Salvatore were, she should've known better. There was still so much that she didn't know. So much that she had been ignorant of all of this time. She had been laughing at the thought of being a witch not too long ago and now to discover that it was all true and that there were even more beings out there, more unnatural than even she or the ones that she had seen already. "There is no normal anywhere is there?" Bonnie asked, "It's all a lie isn't it?"

"Bennett witches has always been immersed in the supernatural," Abby stated, "It is something that we can't get away from. The connection is fathomless, endless, and deep. No matter how far we run, the world of the unknown and the unnatural always finds us. We don't get normal, we never have and we never will." It sounded harsh but it was the truth. "Still," Abby said, "If there were a normal I wouldn't have you as a daughter, not really, because as much as this is all confusing you, these powers are a part of what makes you who you are. If we were normal we wouldn't have the power to protect our own. If I had normal then I wouldn't have Charlie. Who needs normal?"

"Charlie?" Bonnie asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Abby nodded. She wasn't sure that it was the right time but she would have to tell her eventually. "Yes, Charlie Swan," she said, "I've been living with him for years now. He's my better half, you might say. Human, a good man. The chief of police in the town I live in with him now. Divorced and has a daughter, like me. He knows about the supernatural, knows about me and he's okay with it. He accepts me, and no one outside of your Grams has done that for me before. If I didn't want you to meet him first and he hadn't want me to meet his daughter Bella, well we might even be married by now."

Bonnie winced as she envisioned her mother having another family somewhere. But she hadn't made it seem like they were all one big happy family. "He sounds nice," Bonnie muttered, feeling deflated just the same. It was clear that even if her mother did want to see her that she wasn't planning on staying. She had a man and home waiting for her, wherever home was.

"We live in a nice little house, "Abby continued, trying to gage Bonnie's reaction, "In a small town. Forks, Washington. It's a little too gray for my taste but it's a nice place, good people. Charlie's daughter very recently moved in with us, he hasn't seen her in years either but they seem to be getting along okay." Abby took a deep breath and then forged ahead. "I thought that maybe," she began, "Given what happened…that you might want to try somewhere new…have a fresh start."

"You want me to come live with you?" Bonnie asked, once she realized where the conversation was going. Abby nodded and Bonnie didn't bother to hide her surprised. "And this Charlie, guy, wouldn't mind?"

Abby shook her head, quickly. "He's always wanted to meet you," Abby said, "He already has it in his head that you and Bella will be best friends and we'll all just be one big happy family. He does that a lot, gets these ideas about people. She just got here and he already has his daughter married off to his best friend's son." Abby smiled when Bonnie laughed a little. "Even if he didn't want you with us as much as I did, I would leave him before I ever let myself lose you again, Bonnie," she said, becoming suddenly serious, "I mean that."

Bonnie nodded, even if she didn't necessarily believe her. "I don't think I can stay here," she said, honestly, "Not with these memories. Not with everything that's happen. I can't even look my best friend in the eyes anymore. I'm not saying I would want to leave forever, just right now, I can't stay." She looked around her Grams' house and she knew that she would never be able to find closure in Mystic Falls. Even if it meant leaving with the mother who abandon her, Bonnie knew she had to find an out somehow, if only temporarily.

"There are things you should know about Forks before you agree to this Bonnie," Abby said, "You won't exactly be leaving the supernatural behind, sweetheart."

Bonnie kicked off her heels and folded her legs beneath herself. It was odd that she felt so connected to Abby and yet so disconnected to everything and everyone, including Abby at the same time. Her grief had not ebbed and perhaps it was clouding her judgment. Still, Abby was the last person that she had that was connected to her Grams and a part of her was still a little girl that needed her mother. "Tell me," Bonnie said, turning to her, "I'm listening." Though, she had already made the choice to go with her, either way.

Abby began to tell her the legends that sounded much more impressive when leaving Billy Black's mouth than her own. Still Bonnie listened with rapt attention as she went on and one about the shifters and the Cold Ones. When she was finished, Bonnie looked somewhere between fearful, awestruck, and shellshock.

"A tribe that can shape shift into wolves," Bonnie repeated, blinking and shaking her head. It all seemed so illogical and farfetched, then again so had her being a witch once upon a time. "This other breed of vampires or whatever," Bonnie said, "How do they exist? Where do they come from?"

Abby frowned thinking about the witch in their line that had disturbed the balance in an effort to protect it. "That's a story for another time," Abby said. She studied Bonnie, unsure of whether or not her daughter had even processed a word that she had just said. "After hearing all of that," Abby pressed, "Would you still want to come live with me? Even if it meant getting the hell out if here?" She wanted Bonnie with her, but she wanted Bonnie walking into the situation with her eyes open. While she respected how Charlie was handling the situation with Bella, her being human, she wanted Bonnie to know what she was in for.

"Can you teach me what I need to know?" Bonnie asked, "I want to be better. I want to be able to protect myself and the people I care about. What happened with Grams might have been avoided if I knew what I was doing. If I had some direction. She wanted to give me that but she didn't have the time. If I walk into another situation like this without being able to know my powers and how to use them to defend myself, or how to use them period, I could end up dead." Maybe the spell had been too much for her Grams and experience wouldn't have mattered. But Bonnie had gotten kidnapped, and was unable to do anything. Bonnie had gotten attacked and wasn't able to do anything. She had looked down at her dead grandmother's body and had been able to do nothing. She never wanted to feel that powerless again.

Abby nodded in agreement her face determined. Even if Bonnie hadn't decided to return with her to Forks, she would have stayed to teach her daughter what she needed to know to protect herself and to make sure that the Salvatore knew not to darken their doorway again for any reason, least of all to ask her daughter to perform a spell; Charlie would have understood. But removing Bonnie form Mystic Falls entirely was her ideal solution. "I will teach you what you need to know," she promised, "And before and after you know how to protect yourself, I will protect you."

Bonnie nodded, trying to make sure that she didn't show that the words had affected her as much as they had. "I would rather be somewhere surrounded by the supernatural with someone that can teach me about it and how to protect myself from it then here where I have everything to fear and no one to learn from," she said, "At least not anymore." Bonnie knew that she was walking from one dangerous situation to another. Even if what the legends Abby had told her had been true and this family that she mentioned of a different kind of vampire that lived in Forks, didn't feed from humans, she was under no illusions. Stefan didn't feed from humans and yet he still brought danger in the form of Damon; and even he had had his weak moments. Besides every vampire wasn't like Stefan, who Bonnie no longer even believed in, so she doubted that this new breed that lived in and apparently outside of Forks didn't have those among them that wouldn't think twice about feeding from humans. Still she meant what she had said, she could learn for Abby if nothing else. "I have to talk to dad," she whispered. She hoped, as she was sure that work would take him away soon and that he was likely going to pawn her off on his sister anyway, that he would understand her wishes.

"Don't worry," Abby said, "I can handle your father. I won't take no for an answer, not this time."

"Who says I'm going to say no?" Both Bennett women turned at the sound of Rudy's voice. He had always known what his daughter was and what his wife had been and he had never liked it. But he had known that even without liking what they were, with Abby gone, Sheila had been Bonnie's best bet in dealing with her powers and so he had very few qualms with leaving her in the woman's care. Had he known that vampires were back in Mystic Falls he would have taken action weeks ago, but it was too late now; Sheila was dead, and his daughter had been sent through the wringer in his absence. He loved Bonnie and so he knew that now that Sheila was no longer an option, her mother could help her deal with her powers and protect her when he could not and in ways that he could not. He couldn't leave her in this town to be preyed upon alone again, he wouldn't. "This isn't the place for you baby girl," he said, "I'm not sure it ever was. Like your mother said, vampires and the supernatural are everywhere, I left it to Sheila to inform you of that and now that she's…the safest place for you right now is with your mother."

"Thank you, Rudy," Abby said. In spite of everything that had happened Abby knew that when Rudy acted it was rarely out of malice, he did what he thought was in Bonnie's best interest, even if other's thought that he was wrong. Bonnie would be well protected in Forks, and not just by Abby, as good as her friend's intentions were, it was clear to both her parents that Bonnie would not have that luxury were she to remain where she was.

Bonnie stood and walked over to her father. This wasn't like when Abby had left, even with his ever present need to flee home whenever he returned to it, that Bonnie was sure came from Abby's absence, she could see from the look in his eyes that this choice was not an easy one. He was doing this for her. She had doubted his love at times in the past, but she could clearly see it now. "I know that this isn't easy for you," she said, once she was standing directly in front of him, "I don't know how long I'll be gone."

She would miss him. She would miss it all in a way. In truth she missed her friends already. They had been thick as thieves since the first grade, those types of bonds didn't just dissolve overnight, no matter the loss. But their bond had somehow become fractured and Bonnie could not help but feel that even with their friendship, they would all move on without her. Caroline and Elena had each other. There was family left for both of them here even after the loss that Elena had suffered, while her own father had a job that kept him away and her grandmother had been buried that very day. Elena had Stefan, and now Caroline had Matt. They would drift apart eventually and Bonnie knew somehow that she was on the wrong side of things, that being what she was meant that she could never fully accept who Elena had chosen to be with, especially not after what had happened. So she would phase herself out and try and move on, become a strong witch, no a strong woman, that her Grams could be proud of. She just hoped that one day her friends would be able to forgive her for it.

"You stay as long as you need to," Rudy said.

"And if I decide not to come back?" Bonnie asked. It was a real possibility that she would not come back to Mystic Fall, whether or not she made Forks her home. She would have plenty of time to make that choice, plenty of time for things to change; whether they changed in favor of Mystic Falls or against was yet to be determined.

"Then I guess I will have to start selling pharmaceuticals in the Washington area then now won't I?" Bonnie smiled a little sadly and let herself be pulled into a hug. Her father was far from perfect but he was still her father.

"Really, Rudy," Abby said, as she watched them embrace, "Thank you for giving me this chance. You're welcome to visit whenever you like."

Rudy nodded stiffly. He wasn't sure that he would ever forgive her for leaving but she had just lost her mother and she didn't deserve to lose her daughter too. "Just make sure you take care of our little girl," he said.

 **:::**

 _ **Forks, Washington**_

Two days later Abby was scheduled to come home with her daughter in tow. The town had finally found something else outside of Chief Swan's daughter to gossip about. If Jacob Black had to guess, he would say that Bella was relieved. He had been at the Swan residence since about mid-afternoon, because Charlie had thought it would be nice to having a helping hand with Abby's daughter moving in her stuff, and because Billy wanted to meet Abby's daughter; which kind of made sense because he basically worshiped Abby, though Jacob thought that had more to with the woman's cooking that her as a person. Jake couldn't really say that he blamed him, because even with the ungodly amount of time Abby spent around the rez helping out families and the like, he was pretty sure that most Quileute asked her about food whenever they saw her before they even said hello to her. As low key as it was kept, he was pretty sure that it was the reason Charlie kept her around as well, well that and the fact that she seemed to have no trouble filling the silence Charlie often left in his wake.

Jacob's motivation for being there was the prospect of Abby's cooking, the prospect of hanging out with Bella, and curiosity about Abby's daughter. Initially upon seeing Bella when she had come back, his childhood crush on her kind of resurfaced, but as he sat down next to on the front steps of the Swan's porch, listening to her complain about Edward Cullen skipping school because he apparently thought that she smelled or something, he was kind of getting over it. Admittedly she was pretty cool when she wasn't talking about Cullen or the many guys at school who wouldn't leave her alone, or rambling in that way that girl's did sometimes when they didn't know what to say and wanted to fill the silence, but he was pretty sure that despite Charlie's matchmaking efforts that they would end up just being friends. Still it was nice to have someone outside of the rez to hang out with, and he was pretty sure that he would be integrated into the Swan family for life whether Charlie got his wish and Jacob became his son-in-law or not.

"Do you think it will be weird?" Bella asked, him suddenly, "Abby's daughter being here?"

Jacob shrugged. "No weirder than Abby being here," he said. Even if they sometimes gave each other a hard time, Jacob had always liked Abby. He knew how much the woman had missed her daughter and so he was happy for her. He couldn't really remember his own mom and since Abby had been a fixture in his life for the past six or so years, she had become a sort of stand in. It was probably the reason that Jacob had never had a crush on the woman like some of the other guys at the rez, though even he could admit that she was beautiful. Sometimes when his dad went on and on about how lucky Charlie was, it made Jacob wonder about Billy's own feelings for Abby.

"That's just the thing," Bella sighed, "Having Abby here is weird, well for me at least." She looked at Jacob sideways, as if she expected him to judge her but Jacob could understand that. Abby being there was something that Jacob had gotten used to a long time ago, it wasn't the same thing for Bella. Bella shifted uncomfortably pulling her jacket, tighter around her. "I mean I like her and everything," she said, "She makes Charlie happy and that's awesome, I guess but…"

"It's weird," Jacob finished with a laugh. Bella nodded, looking somewhat sheepish, her dark hair blowing slightly in the wind. "Its okay, Bells," he said, grinning, "I get it. I'm pretty sure if my dad ever started dating I would have a heart attack, and not because of the chair, but because someone could tolerate him long enough to form a romantic interest." His grin widened when Bella laughed. "Besides," he continued, "Charlie is a different person when he's around Abby; that could weird anyone out. But I really don't think it'll be that bad. I mean, they suffered a pretty big loss, I don't really think that either of them will be too focused on giving you a hard time."

Bella nodded, suddenly feeling silly. "You're right," she said, playing with her hands that rested in her lap, "I'm just being silly." Or Edward Cullen's apparent rejection of her just had her on edge, and thinking that the next person she encountered would react the same way.

Jacob looked back and shook his head at the sound of laughter coming from the house, it was clear that their fathers were kids trapped in adult bodies. He laughed to himself as he wondered if there was some kind of cure for that kind of thing. "Nah," he said, turning his attention back to Bella and giving her a playful nudge of in the side, "Those two are being silly."

Bella laughed, again. Jacob made everything seem so easy. She wished that she could be like that. He had a knack for making her feel better, so she was grateful in that moment that he was there, even if they hadn't hung out as much as he probably wanted them to since she had gotten back.

Bella moved to speak but stopped as Abby's car appeared, followed closely by a blue Prius. "This is them I guess," he said. The first thing he thought was that he couldn't believe that Abby's daughter drove a Prius, because even though Abby drove Sedan, she generally liked cars with muscle. But at least the thing was eco-friendly, and being a native he kind of had to give Abby's daughter points for that.

He stood at the same time Bella stood. "I'm going to go let Charlie know that they're here," Bella said, before she disappeared inside. Jacob's own curiosity kept him standing outside.

Abby's car pulled to a stop first and Jacob smiled as the woman cut off the engine. He had already given her his condolences over the phone the day before and his dad had warned him not to bring Abby's mother up and so he decided to greet her like nothing had happened.

Abby was obviously of the same mind as the woman hopped out of the car with her arms spread, ready to hug him per usual. "Jakey," Abby squealed, purposefully in the most obnoxious voice she could manage. She laughed as he rolled his eyes, even as he allowed her to hug him. He had loved the nickname as kid but not so much as a teenager.

Jacob pulled back from the hug quickly, his eyes moving to the blue Prius. "There are girls here Ab," he said, "Can you at least pretend to try not to embarrass me?"

"Just be lucky that Bonnie is still in the car and I waited until Bella went inside," Abby smirked, "How is that going by the way? Charlie planning your wedding yet?"

"The question is Abigail," Jacob said, imitating her tone, "When are you and Charlie planning _your_ wedding."

"Touché, Black," Abby winked. She turned slightly and was unsurprised to see Bonnie still sitting behind the wheel of her car, even though she had long since had it in park. She turned back to Jacob with a more forced smile. "I'll be right back," she said.

Jacob pulled his skull cap down tighter on his head and looked up at the gray sky as Abby turned to walk in the direction of her daughter's car. It was weird seeing Abby strain herself in order to smile, but he guessed that after what had happened that he would be seeing it a lot more.

Abby stopped in front of the driver's side door of Bonnie's car and knocked on the window. She watched as Bonnie sighed, before she nodded and moved to get out of the car. She knew how strange it would be for Bonnie to see her interact with Charlie, Billy, Jacob, and even Bella to some extent. In many ways they knew Abby better than Bonnie did and Abby knew that was pretty much all her fault.

Abby took a step back as Bonnie opened the door and got out of the car. "Are you okay?" She asked, eyeing Bonnie warily. In the wake of Sheila's loss they had mourned together as they had packed away her things before Bonnie's departure, they had shared stories, and laughed, and cried. Abby knew that they were closer for it, but there was still years of absence between them.

"Just a little nervous," Bonnie whispered as she shut the door behind her. She kind of felt like and intruder. All because she couldn't deal, she was invading her mother's life. She had to keep reminding herself, that Abby actually wanted her there.

Abby smiled at her reassuringly. "It'll be better once you meet everyone," she said. She grabbed Bonnie by the arm and led her toward the house.

Jacob stood frozen on the steps as they moved toward him. He had never seen anything like Bonnie Bennett. Not in Forks, and definitely not in La Push. She moved the way that Jacob thought a dancer might move, kind of with a natural sort of grace. She dressed like she was of nature, and her eyes, made her seem ethereal. She was beautiful, from her crooked mouth, to her heart shaped face, to her dark curls. There was an almost exotic look about her, and he found himself drawn to her in the oddest of ways.

Abby cleared her throat and Jacob shook his head, embarrassed, once he realized that not only had he been staring but his mouth had been open. He really shouldn't have been so surprised, because Abby looked like, well Abby, and he should have expected her daughter to look anything short of the way that Bonnie looked. Still he hadn't really been prepared for that. He felt a little less like an asshole when it appeared that Bonnie hadn't noticed his rather idiotic and slack jawed expression.

"Bonnie," Abby said, gesturing between them, "This is Jacob Black. His father has been friends with Charlie for a very long time. Jacob, this is my daughter Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled hesitantly at him and held out her hand. Ignoring the knowing look that Abby was giving him, Jacob reached out to take her hand. Before he could shake it however, something odd surged between them as their hands came into contact with one another.

Bonnie gasped, her eyes going blank, as the image of large russet wolf flashed before her eyes. She snatched her hand away and she and Abby shared a look. Obviously, her mother had not been exaggerating about legends of the Quileute. She couldn't really imagine him shifting, however. He was kind of adorable and he had one of those smiles that one couldn't help but return, even if you were in a shitty mood which she had been the last few days even with reconnecting with Abby. "Nice to meet you," she said.

She sounded kind of broken which made Jacob want to fix her, even if it didn't really make any sense even in his head. She was smiling at him, which was kind of distracting. He didn't realized that he hadn't answered her until her smile faded. He cleared his throat, smiling self-consciously. "Nice to meet you too," he said. She blinked at him, looking at him oddly, and he started to feel like an asshole again.

Abby shot an amused glance between them, before she shook her head. "We had better go inside," she said.

"Right," Jacob nodded, stepping to the side slightly, "Everyone is excited to meet you."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Bonnie asked. Abby walked around them and entered the house first. She was a little a surprised when Jacob held the door open for her.

"A good thing," Jacob shrugged, "They're not too bad. A little insane perhaps, but some things just can't be helped." He felt accomplished when Bonnie laughed, as he followed her into the house.

When Abby heard the sound of Bonnie's laughter she looked behind her to where her daughter was walking beside Jacob and smiled. She knew how rare laughter was after a loss such as the one that she and Bonnie had faced.

"Well hello, beautiful," a deep voice said, causing her to turn. She smiled as Charlie walked up to her and gave her quick kiss on the lips. He still looked guilty about not attending her mother's funeral with her, but the town had needed him and so she understood.

"Hello, yourself," Abby said, and then, "I missed you." It had only been a few days but she really had. It was odd going back to Mystic Falls. Her past had been forgotten outside of Sheila and Bonnie, that place held too many reminders of things she wanted to forget. This was her home now and she hoped that one day that Bonnie would consider it to be hers too.

"I missed you, too," Charlie said. He looked over her shoulder to where Bonnie stood next to Jacob a few feet away. He gave her a reassuring smile and she took a step forward. "And who is this?" He asked.

Abby stepped away from him and turned back toward Bonnie who walked up to them hesitantly, Jacob on her trail. "Charlie," Abby said placing a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, "This is my daughter Bonnie. Bonnie this is Charlie."

Bonnie held out her hand and was surprised when Charlie stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. "It's good to finally meet you," he said. As he pulled away, he motioned to a slim brunette girl standing a little ways behind him. "My daughter, Bella," he said.

"Hi," Bella said, waving awkwardly.

Bonnie returned the wave. The situation was a little weird and really she could understand the hesitation. She had been feeling like she was invading someone else's home and as apparently the girl hadn't even gotten used to Bonnie's mother being there, so she doubted the girl was looking forward to another intrusion.

"Move out of the way," another voice said, "Let me have a look at her." Bonnie bit back a laugh as Billy Black wheeled his way through the miniature crowd and gave her an assessing look.

Jacob glanced at her warily, relieved when she didn't give his father the, "Oh you're in a wheelchair," look that people sometimes did when they first met him.

"You must be, Billy," Bonnie smirked, "I was told you were a troublemaker. I see I wasn't lied to."

"I like her," Billy nodded, "She's got a mouth on her like her mother."

"Excuse you," Abby frowned cocking her head to the side. Charlie shook his head at the two as Billy held his hands up defensively. "Jacob," she said, "Why don't you help Bonnie with her things while I stay here and kill your father?"

"Are they always like this?" Bonnie asked, no one in particular. Inwardly she was grateful. She didn't have to think about the people she had lost or the life that she had left behind.

"It's getting worse with old age," both Jacob and Bella replied at the same time.

Bonnie watched as Billy began to back his wheelchair into the kitchen and Abby began to chase after him, Charlie chasing after her. She shook her head, it was weird being around adults that were actually playful. Somehow, Bonnie couldn't imagine them patrolling for vampires.

She turned back the Jacob and fell into the step with him as they walked back out toward the front door to retrieve her things. "So you drive a Prius, huh?" Jacob said teasingly.

Bella almost laughed as she realized that he was attempting to flirt. Charlie came out of the kitchen and watched the pair along with him.

Bonnie seemed oblivious to Jacob's grinning, when she responded. "What's wrong with a Prius?"

"Nothing," Jacob shrugged, trying not to laugh, "You know, if you like clown cars."

Bonnie stopped midstride and gave him a look that rivaled one of Abby's. "I suggest you run, Black," she said.

They watched as Jacob ran out the front door and Bonnie went chasing after him. "They seem to like each other," Bella commented.

"She seems to be like her mom," Charlie said, "Has an easy way with people. Not an awkward bone in her body, attitude too. Sorry I screwed up your genes."

"Being awkward isn't so bad," Bella said amiably.

Abby and Billy came out of the kitchen as they heard more laughter coming from outside. "I guess you have to cancel that June wedding you were planning, huh, honey?" Abby asked looking in Charlie's direction.

"Nah," Billy said, as he rolled up behind them, "We can still have a June wedding, just have to change the bride."

Bella looked in between them with wide eyes once she realized what they were implying. Bella had barely been there a week and Bonnie had just arrived and they were already marrying them off? She liked it better when her dad was the strong and silent type, like her mom remembered. "I'm just going to go help with…yeah…," she said, before walking toward the door.

As she walked away Bella found that the laughter she heard from behind her was even louder than the laughter that was coming from outside.

 **:::**

Everything seemed to be going smoothly enough until Jacob decided to go through the old records that Bonnie had brought with her from Mystic Falls, while Charlie and Billy watched football, and Bella helped Abby with dinner. Bonnie had been unpacking her things into the spare room and wondering faintly how four people were going to share one bathroom when she noticed Jacob take one of the records from the crate.

Bonnie shot across the room, that still looked like it had never been lived in though Charlie had tried to fix it up for her (which had amounted to him changing the bed sheets from floral to red because Abby had told him that Bonnie liked red), and grabbed the record from Jacob's hand. "Don't touch those," she hissed, putting the record back in the crate.

"Sorry," Jacob said, quickly, "I didn't mean to go through your stuff." He had been doing so well. She had been smiling and Abby had said that she hadn't smiled in days. He had even made her laugh, which usually didn't happen with girls unless they were laughing at him, because he made the mistake of feeding them shitty lines on the advice of Quil Ateara. So all and all up until that moment things hand been going pretty well.

"It's not your fault," Bonnie sighed, sitting down on the edge of the red sheeted bed, "Those records belong to my Grams."

"Oh," Jacob said, feeling like an idiot as he sat down next to her, "Do you want to talk about it? About her?"

Bonnie laughed, this time without humor. "You seem really nice," she said, "Nicer than most guys actually, but you don't have to… I get that you're close to Abby and all that but that doesn't mean you have to listen to my crap. My friends back home didn't even want to listen to my crap and I've known them since the first grade," Bonnie hadn't wanted to tell anyone her real whereabouts and so her dad made it seem as if she had went to her aunt's as planned. She couldn't talk to Elena, not while she was still with Stefan, and since neither she nor anyone else that Bonnie knew had shown up at Sheila's funeral (which had consisted of close family and a few former students), Bonnie had guessed that no one had wanted to deal with it.

"Okay maybe not," Jacob said, honestly, "But you should talk about it with someone. I mean I was young when my mom died and I don't really remember her or how it felt to lose her but…" He really wasn't comfortable revealing so much about himself, and it was probably a bad move as far as girls went, but he really wanted to make her feel better, if that was even possible given the situation. "I kind of wish that people would've talked about her more afterward," he continued, "I think I might have been able to remember her better then."

Bonnie considered this. Every time she had thought of her Grams since her death it had been of the bad things. Of finding her body. Of what the town had thought about her. Of not being able to say goodbye. She was beginning to forget the good things already. "You're right," she said, "Thank you, and I'm sorry about your mom."

"Sure, sure," Jacob mumbled quietly kicking at the carpet. He cleared his throat, and gave her playful, nudge attempting to lighten the mood. "So," he said, "Where'd she get all these records anyway?"

Bonnie liked him. He kind of reminded her of how she was before all the supernatural bullshit got in the way. She hoped that the legends weren't true, that what she had seen wasn't true. She didn't want him to have to change. He would probably lose his smile the same way that she had lost hers. "She started collecting them after she went to Woodstock," Bonnie said.

Jacob was smiling again. "Your grandmother was at Woodstock?" Jacob laughed. Bonnie nodded. "No way," he exclaimed.

"She was in her teens and probably shouldn't have even been there and really some things happened that she wasn't very proud of but she said it was the best time she ever had," Bonnie smiled, remembering. She hopped off the bed and began digging through the crate. "It was where she fell in love with Jimi Hendrix."

"You mean it was where the world fell in love with Jimi Hendrix," Jacob corrected.

Bonnie nodded her head, as she found the record she was looking for. "She bought this a few years back," she said, "She said it wasn't like being there but it was the closest thing she could find. It's a compilation of the songs her performed there. It's actually pretty cool." She walked over to where her grandmother's record player already sat waiting on her new dresser. Taking a deep breath she put the record on.

As, "Fire", started to play, Bonnie sat back down next to Jacob on the bed. "It is pretty cool," he said. They sat in silence, just listening for a moment, and then Jacob turned to her looking nervous and apprehensive. "Hey, Bonnie," he said.

"Yeah?" Bonnie asked. She turned to him then, and frowned at the look on his face. He seemed anxious but she didn't know why.

Jacob looked away and instead choosing to stare at the opposite wall. "Do you maybe want to hang out," he said, quickly, "You know, the next time your mom comes down to the rez."

Bonnie nodded. She didn't think about anything bad when she was around him. It was a nice reprieve, considering that's all she had thought about since she had found out about what she was, even before losing her grandmother. "Sure, sure," she said.

"Cool," Jacob beamed.

Bonnie considered him for a moment. "Would you believe me if I told you I sang this song in my third grade talent show?" Bonnie asked. Jacob gave her a skeptical look. "I did," she said, "My Grams was in the front row and I had this really big afro wig and these horrible flared jeans we found in the attic and let me tell you….I _was_ Jimi Hendrix."

"Third grade or not no one can pull off Hendrix," Jacob laughed, "Hendrix shouldn't have even been able to pull off Hendrix."

"Whatever," Bonnie pouted, "I can still pull it off." Bonnie tried not to think about the last time she had had this much fun talking to another person, let alone a guy, because then she would just think about her friends or worse Ben and being kidnapped.

"Alright," Jacob challenged, "Let's see it."

"Right now?" Bonnie asked, her eyes widened. She sighed when he nodded. Then she thought that it had been a long time she had done something fun and stupid just for the hell of it and really given everything she had gone through she thought that her Grams would approve. "Alright you're on, Black," she said, "Challenge accepted."

Jacob probably would have laughed as Bonnie began to sing and dance around the room if it wasn't actually kind of hot. He did however laugh when she sang, "Move over, Rover, and let Bonnie take over!" Because, really, if he wasn't sure that she was probably the most awesome girl he had ever met before, he was more than sure after that.

Billy Black had once told his son that he had never really known what it meant to be captivated by someone until he had laid eyes on Sarah. Jacob hadn't really understood what his father had meant at the time, but in that mom as Bonnie danced around the room moving her hips and swinging her hair, he did.

 **:::**

Bonnie couldn't sleep. It wasn't just because she as in a new town that she didn't know anything about, and with a new family of strangers, it was everything that she had left behind as well. Things just seemed to be weighing down at her, as she laid on a bed that was hers but not hers all at once and stared up at the ceiling.

She missed her friends. She missed her dad. She missed Grams. She missed being able to not worry about her life in terms of power and supernatural entities. She even missed Jacob because he was the only one she felt like she didn't have to try so hard with, since she had arrived. But she had made this choice, and while she wasn't looking forward to starting a new school in the middle of March, at least Abby was giving her the next day to adjust and practice her magic before she would have to go back to school the following day. Besides that, at least she would know Bella, even though she didn't really know if that was a good thing yet as the girl hadn't really spoken to her.

"I just need to know that made the right choice," Bonnie whispered into the darkness.

She waited but found that she didn't receive an answer telling her that the choice had been the right one. Then again, there was no answer that told her it had been the wrong choice either. That would have to be good enough for now.

 **:::**

Bonnie Bennett sighed heavily as she descended the steps of Forks High School. The only reason that she had shown up was to drop off her paperwork so that she would actually have classes to attend the next day. She had thought that coming at the end of the day would allow her to leave unnoticed in the crowd but there was no such luck, everywhere she looked someone was staring rather openly at her. There were a few times that someone looked at as if they were going to stop her, but she managed to dodge them.

Her day had been spent dodging calls from Caroline and Elena, listening to Billy Black tell her tribal legends, practicing magic, and getting lectured from Abby about being careful about her powers, because as she had put it, "We may know about the Cold Ones but they don't know about us, and that gives us the edge. So whatever you do, don't draw attention to yourself." Bonnie found it odd that Abby seemed hesitant to tell her how the Cold Ones came into existence, though hesitant wasn't the right word as she had said that she would first need to know how vampires came to be. It all seemed so cryptic and aside from being grateful to Abby for telling her enough about them to know what to look for, Bonnie wasn't sure she cared all that much about where they came from anymore.

Bonnie adjusted her jacket as she reached the bottom of the steps and paused. Something was tugging at her powers. It was the oddest feeling, as if her magic was on edge. She could feel goose bumps going up her arms. Frowning Bonnie looked around her, to see if she could find some sort of explanation to what she was feeling, when her eyes landed on what had to be the Cullens. They were as beautiful as Bella had claimed but they were also ghostly pale and the feeling of death that she got from them made her cringe. Five sets of eyes, all the same color, looked at her curiously, unflinchingly, and Bonnie turned away from them.

Even as the nausea enveloped her stomach, and Bonnie had to temper down her rage and her grief to keep from attacking them because of what they were, she preferred them to the Salvatore. They weren't close enough to human to make someone doubt that they were the monsters that they were once they knew their true nature. She could never see herself trusting them as she had trusted Stefan, there was not enough humanity left in them on the outside for her to make that mistake. They were like statues; cold, dead, hard, statues, and Bonnie wanted to get as far away from them as possible.

Bonnie walked over to where her blue Prius was parked next to Bella's monster, without looking back. Bella was leaning against her truck, reading a book and listening to music. Bonnie smiled in her direction and figured she could at least attempt to talk to the girl, who to Bonnie seemed like some odd mixture of Jeremy and Elena Gilbert, all in one, which made her miss home just a little.

But when Bella looked up finally, her eyes didn't land on Bonnie but the Cullens. Not only had Edward Cullen returned to school but he had apparently deemed Bella worth of conversation and now Bella was more curious than ever.

Bonnie looked at Bella and sighed. She looked like another Elena in the making and that scared the shit out of Bonnie. She was going to have to figure out a way to nip this in the bud before things got too far. Bonnie turned slightly to see if Edward was reciprocating the girl's interest, but the one that looked like the way that Bella had described Edward to her and Jacob the day before when they had all sat around and talked after dinner (though that had mostly been Jacob asking Bonnie about guys, which had led to talk of crushes, then Bella asking Jacob why guys were so weird, then her narrating Edward's behavior to Bonnie for her to analyze, and finally to both Bonnie and Jacob's mutual disinterest to talk of Edward and the Cullen family), wasn't looking at Bella but at her. Bonnie rolled her eyes, he was definitely barking up the wrong tree. At least she wasn't going to lose someone else to a vampire, even if she and Bella weren't exactly "best friends" as Charlie had hoped they would be.

Bonnie continued walking toward her car, and as she stopped in front of it, she began to make a move to get Bella's attention when a sound coming from behind stopped her. She turned her eyes widening almost comically as she saw a van spinning toward and oblivious Bella. "Holy shit," Bonnie exclaimed.

There was no longer time to get Bella's attention and so she did the first thing she could think of. She focused her powers, hoping like hell that it would work, and she waved her hand sending the van off its path toward Bella. She might've been relieved if her actions hadn't sent the vehicle spinning in her direction instead. "Well, fuck," she muttered.

Bonnie saw a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye, and then there was hand on her hip, so cold that she could feel it even through her jacket. Before she could react she was being pulled into a hard body that felt like something akin to a brick wall and shielded from the van's impact.

She hadn't known that she had closed her eyes until she opened them and when she did she found herself eye to eye with Edward Fucking Cullen. Bonnie let out a long suffering sigh, and he looked concerned but the next second he was gone and she was glad for it.

Bella was suddenly there at her side with a crowd of unfamiliar faces. People were asking if she was okay and the driver of the van was apologizing to her and to Bella simultaneously but Bonnie didn't care. All that she could think was that she had been at the school for all of ten minutes and she had already managed to do the one they that Abby had told her not to and draw attention to herself. She tried really hard not to take the incident as the sign that she had asked for because if it was then she never should have left Mystic Falls.


	2. Part Two: Progress

**Title:** Immersed

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH/Crossovers

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Jacob, Bonnie/Edward (One-sided), Bonnie/Demetri (One-sided), Bonnie/Klaus (One-Sided), Klaus/Leah, Tyler/Angela, Caroline/Embry, Bella/Matt, Stefan/Elena, Alice/Jasper, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Abby, Liz/Rudy, Damon/Katherine, Paul/Rachel, Sam/Emily, etc.

 **Summary:** "Bennett witches has always been immersed in the supernatural. It is something that we can't get away from. The connection is fathomless, endless, and deep. No matter how far we run, the world of the unknown and the unnatural always finds us. We don't get normal, we never have and we never will." After the death of her grandmother Bonnie moves from one supernatural infested town to another; drawing the attention of the Quileute, the Cullen family, The Volturi, and finding that her family's history with the supernatural runs much deeper than she ever thought possible.

 **Warnings:** Character Death, Violence, Torture, Non-Canon, etc.

 **Part Two: Progress**

 _ **Forks, Washington**_

Bonnie Bennett didn't particularly like hospitals, but she found it rather darkly amusing that while she had been knocked unconscious during her kidnapping Elena and Stefan had never even suggested that she go to the hospital after her ordeal, more focused were they on Damon's man pain and his Katherine issues; in contrast strangers she had just met had insisted that she be seen even though there wasn't a scratch on her and the van that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere hadn't even touched her. Though, she didn't even want to think about the reason that she had remained untouched; Stefan had been the last vampire that had saved her and that had not ended well.

The guy who had almost hit her, whom she had discovered was Tyler Crowley, kept apologizing and it she was starting to give her a headache. He was doing far more damage with his mouth than he had with his van. Bella stood off to the side, staring at Bonnie oddly and she was strangely silent even for her. Bonnie arched her back as she sat on the edge to the hospital bed becoming uncomfortable. She began to rub her temples and tried to block out yet another apology when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face Bella and looked at her questioningly.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

Bonnie shrugged. "I'd be better if he would shut up," she said. Bella frowned the concern not leaving her face. "Seriously," Bonnie pressed, "I'd be fine if he wasn't giving me a headache."

Bella nodded. She opened her mouth to speak again when another apology rang out from behind them. Bonnie was at the end of her patience. "Look," she snapped turning around, "I'm fine. Just back off. Okay?" To her horror the kid looked like he was about to apologize again. Bonnie felt her hands clinch into fist and the florescent lights began to flicker slightly. Everyone looked up in confusion and Bonnie willed herself to take a deep breath and calm down. She couldn't lose control of her emotions.

"Tyler," Bella said, speaking quickly but stammering a little just the same, "She just has a little headache. It would be best if she had a little quiet."

"Sure," he said, "Sorry."

Bonnie made a huge show of rolling her eyes and Bella laughed shaking her head a little. They both looked grateful when Charlie and Abby finally showed up, Charlie sending a few select words in Tyler's direction even going as far to threaten his license. Bonnie didn't really care because she doubted he would go that far and he had gotten the guy to shut up finally. She was even more grateful when Abby pulled the curtain that separated Tyler's hospital bed from hers. She was in front of Bonnie a moment later, but Bonnie found that she didn't really mind the hovering as her mom hugged her. It was kind of nice seeing the woman worried about her. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" Abby asked.

Bonnie nodded. "I'm fine," she said, "Please tell me that you didn't tell dad."

Abby gave her a look, before shaking her head. "Oh please," she said, "I was worried. I didn't go crazy. I was married to the man remember? I know how Rudy can go off the rails. He would have driven right down here and dragged you back to Mystic Falls. Now if you had been hurt it would have been another story. Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine," Bonnie insisted, "Really. I just want to go home."

Abby and Charlie glanced at each other, both glad that she was referring to their house s home. "I'll go start on your paperwork and we'll get you out of here," Abby said, smiling at Bonnie reassuringly.

Again Bonnie nodded and watched as Abby disappeared. "I had better call Billy," Charlie said scratching the back of his head, "He sounded worried the last time I spoke to him."

Bonnie frowned. She gave him a look that he only ever saw on Abby's face prior to that moment and it was clear that he was in trouble. "Please tell me that he didn't tell Jacob," she said, "I'm fine and I really don't want anyone to worry."

"Sorry but he was there when we got the call from the hospital," Charlie said, smiling sheepishly, "Don't worry I'll handle it."

"Alright," Bonnie muttered and watched as he disappeared as well. Bonnie sighed, ready to leave.

"Can I talk to you in the hall for a sec?" Bella asked.

Bonnie raised a brow at her but nodded. She hopped off of the hospital bed, and followed Bella out into the hall. They didn't walk far before Bella stopped in an alcove. Bonnie leaned against the wall and looked at her expectantly. "What's up?" She asked.

Bella hesitated, not sure how to broach he topic. She looked around to make sure that they were alone before she spoke. "The van it was coming toward _me_ ," she said, "You did something…with your hand…redirected it or…something. Then…in there just now…with the lights…" She faltered at the panicked look on Bonnie's face.

Bonnie grabbed Bella's hands and gave her a pleading look. "Please don't tell anyone," Bonnie begged. She remembered making a similar plea to Stefan Salvatore once at the car wash fundraiser and she closed her eyes. What was with her, cars, and revealing her powers?

"Of course not," Bella said, shaking her head, "You saved me. I'm grateful. I just-"

"Want to know how I did it?" Bonnie asked. Bella nodded. Bonnie wished that she could just be normal, like before. But had she ever really been. Her powers had always been there under the surface. She just wished that she could go back to the time when she thought that her powers were something that she could joke about with her friends. "Not here," Bonnie sighed, "I'll explain everything later at home…I promise."

Bella nodded. "Sure," she said. She was glad that Bonnie wasn't making excuses or trying to blow her off. She knew what she had saw and she had chosen to confront Bonnie about it even if she half expected the girl to call her crazy. "I'm just glad we're both okay," Bella said.

Bonnie gave her a small half smile. "Me too," Bonnie said.

The girls quieted as they heard footsteps coming toward them. They turned just as Dr. Carlisle Cullen turned the corner and came upon them. He smiled at them disarmingly and was surprised when the chief's daughter merely blinked at him before giving the girl standing beside her a wary look that bordered on conspiring and Abby's daughter shook her head before giving Carlisle a measuring look her face seemingly blank. "You're the chief's daughter right?" Carlisle asked, "Isabella."

"Bella," she corrected.

"Bella," Carlisle said, his expression remaining friendly. Edward was right about the girl. Her blood was rather tempting and he could understand why it might cause his son some trouble. "And you are Abby Bennett's daughter right?" Carlisle asked, his eyes moving to the girl who seemed to have sparked his son's interest, "Bonnie?" It was odd, he wasn't at all tempted by the girl's blood, though the same could be said about her mother, and it was something that he had always wondered about. But there was something else, a sort of a draw that he felt toward her, something that both Edward and even Rosalie had spoken of. She reminded him of someone that he had encountered long ago, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yes," Bonnie sighed. She was hoping to be able to escape without encountering anymore of the undead but there was of course no such luck.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he said, "My son Edward tells me that you have been in a bit of an accident."

Bonnie scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "He _would_ know," she muttered. Not that she wasn't glad to be alive. But when the same thing happened and Stefan had saved her she had felt like she owed him something and worse than that she had ended up calling him a friend. The more he had helped her out, the more she had softened toward him and that had led to nothing but death and pain. She didn't want that, not ever again.

"I think it might be beneficial for me to look you over," Carlisle pressed gently. He was curious about her. The way she had spoken, it was clear that she remembered Edward saving her, but she didn't seem all that surprised or curious about how he had done so. He had expected questions and veiled accusations. They were already thinking of ways to cover the incident up. But this Bonnie seemed to be impassive and she seemed more defensive than anything else. Perhaps, it was because Edward had indeed been telling the truth about the girl saving Bella by redirecting the van somehow, and she had her own secrets to keep.

Bonnie eyed the man, with his too pale skin, his ken doll hair, and his smile that likely drove the nurses around the place crazy. His expression was friendly but she knew that giving her a checkup was less of an open suggestion and more of an excuse to see where she stood in terms of his family and their secret. "I'm fine," she said, "Really. You have _nothing to worry about,_ Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle blinked at her a moment and then smiled once he caught the double meaning of her words. "Well," he said, "It was a pleasure to meet you both."

The girls nodded and Bella attempted a smile. They watched as he disappeared around the corner. "Do you think he heard us?" Bella asked, once he was out of sight.

Really it depended on how long he was standing that close to where they were. Or rather how long he had been tuned in to them, with the whole super hearing thing he could have easily heard their entire conversation. It was a good thing that Bonnie hadn't given too much away. "No," Bonnie said, shaking her head, "And if he did there wasn't much to hear. We should go find my mom and your dad."

"Sure," Bella nodded.

Bonnie moved to follow Bella in the direction that Charlie had went but stopped when she remembered her things were still in the hospital room. She sighed at the thought of going back inside but she really didn't have any choice. "I left my stuff inside," she said, "You go ahead. I'll be right back."

Bella nodded again and then headed down the hall after Charlie.

Bonnie journeyed back into the room, ignoring more inquiries on her condition from Tyler and going straight to where her purse and her jacket lay on her bed. She grabbed both quickly before she made her exit.

As she once again left the room she heard voices. She didn't stop until she recognized one as Carlisle Cullen's. "She seemed to know about us," he said, "But she didn't seem like she would tell anyone."

"That's not the point," a female raged.

"What was I supposed to do? Just let her die?" A male. Likely Edward Cullen considering what was just said.

Making a decision Bonnie changed her route and made herself known. "Hi," she said, as she rounded the corner, "Hello? How about everyone just chill out for sec, hm?"

The blonde female that was standing with the two male Cullens gave her a scathing look. "Chill out?" She asked.

Bonnie didn't like her attitude, and so she gave it right back to her. "Yeah," she said, "You know it means calm down. I know you guys are like ancient but I thought that I had used an old enough term that even you would understand."

Their expressions varied from angry, to amused depending on the person, and then they all settled into a mask of shock and Bonnie realized that she wasn't getting anywhere. Her eyes settled on Edward. "Let's talk," she said before she turned back around. She rolled her eyes when she realized that she wasn't being followed. She looked over her shoulder. "Are you coming or not?" Bonnie asked. She was tired of vampires and she decided that unlike with the Salvatore brothers, this would be handled on her terms.

She watched as Dr. Cullen led the blonde girl off shooting her a smile as he went. Bonnie didn't really know what to make of that smile and so she ignored it and led Edward to the same alcove that she had been talking to Bella in.

"You're Bonnie, right," Edward said, "Bella told me about you. You're staying with her and her father."

"Stop with the pleasantries," Bonnie said, "Look, I won't tell anyone about your brief stint of vampire heroism, okay. So you and your family or whatever can calm down and we can all just pretend like none of this ever happened."

He looked shocked and then puzzled, though it was hard to identify any expression on his face because he seemed so still and it was almost as if he had to force the expressions to appear. Bonnie took a step backward. "I really don't know what you're talking about," he said, smiling in a sort of placating manner that didn't sit well with Bonnie, "I was standing right next you and I pushed you out of the way. Nothing super about it."

Bonnie shrugged. "If that's what you want me to tell people then fine," she said. He blinked at her. "So," Bonnie said, "I'm guessing we're done here."

"How did you do it?" He said, abruptly and Bonnie felt a sense of déjà vu.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked. Her playing dumb was far more convincing as she managed to look truly perplexed. She was still human after all so it was far easier for her to express emotions.

"The van," he said, "It was heading toward Bella. You waved your hand and it changed direction. Whatever you did….I _felt_ it. We all felt it."

By "we" Bonnie assumed he meant the other Cullens. "And now you're going to go around telling people I moved a van with the wave of my hand? I'm sure that everyone would believe you," Bonnie said.

"No," he said, his hand reaching out quickly and encircling her arm, though thankfully not making contact with her skin, "I would never tell. We…we both have secrets."

Bonnie was surprised that he was acknowledging the fact that he did but even more surprised that he had the gall to actually touch her. Her gaze became lethal, warning. She knew what he was, and apparently whatever she was could cause him harm.

"You're _touching_ me," Bonnie hissed. Her powers responded to her emotions and she really couldn't be blamed if she were to send him flying across the hall, he was the one making her feel repulsed after all. He let her go quickly and Bonnie was glad to be rid of the icy touch. "And don't compare me to you," she said, "I'm not like you."

"Then what exactly are you?" Edward pressed, his eyes intense with curiosity and something else.

"Over this conversation," Bonnie said. She began to walk away and then stopped, turning back around. "Oh and since you guys seemed so serious about keeping your little secret," she said, "Here's a little tip. Don't talk about it huddled together in the middle of a hallway where people can hear you. Also I am pretty sure if you talked a little lower you could still hear each other. You don't have to worry about me telling anyone, at this rate you all are going to end up digging your own grave, you know, no pun intended."

Bonnie walked away then, hoping that once she got home and explained things to Bella that she would be tight lipped about the whole thing.

 **:::**

Jacob Black sat in his room flipping through a car magazine but not paying attention to the pictures on the pages. He was trying to distract himself and failing. He was worried about Bonnie. His dad kept telling him that she was okay but he needed to hear that from her. He kind of wished that his dad had never told him about the van incident. Jacob didn't even know why Bonnie had been at the school as her first day was supposed to be the following day.

Jacob sighed tossing the magazine on his bed and standing. He couldn't just sit here. If he didn't go over to the Swan-Bennett residence then he was just have to call her.

"Hey Jake," his father called out from the kitchen almost as soon as he left his room, "You've got a phone call. It's a girl."

Jacob rolled his eyes. With his luck it was likely Bella. Not that he didn't enjoy talking to her when she didn't have the Cullens on the brain but she wasn't the girl staying in the Swan-Bennett house that Jacob wanted to get on the phone at the moment.

Jacob walked into the kitchen and took the phone from his father. "Hey," he said a little unenthusiastically into the receiver.

"And here Billy was telling me you were all worried about me," a teasing voice came onto the line, "You don't sound worried to me at all. What's a girl to think?"

"Bonnie!" Jacob exclaimed his eyes widening. He could hear his father's laughter from the other room. "Sorry," he said, "I didn't know it was you."

"Mmmm hmmm," Bonnie laughed, "If you say so."

"So," Jacob said, "I heard you almost got killed today. What was that like?" He was worried, more than a little worried, but his dad had said that she had had enough people hovering all over her for the day and so he decided to try and make her laugh instead.

Bonnie laughed, and Jacob smiled on the other end of the line even though she couldn't see it. "You know how they say that your life flashes before your eyes?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," Jacob said, opening his refrigerator and pulling out a can of coke.

"Totally not true," Bonnie said, "I mean afterward I was just mad at myself because I was trying lay low and now I am the new girl who almost got hit by a van. Go figure."

"It could have been worse," Jacob said, "You could've been the new girl who drives a Prius."

"What is with you and my car?" Bonnie asked, "I bet you wished it got totaled."

"I wouldn't lose any sleep over it if it did," Jacob shrugged, "Unless of course you were inside of it when it happened."

"Of course."

"So if your life didn't flash before your eyes then what were you thinking about when the van was coming toward you?" Jacob asked curiously as he took a seat at his kitchen table.

"Well the first thing I thought was along the lines of, 'oh shit'," Bonnie giggled, "Or it might have been 'well fuck'. I don't really remember."

"A mere technicality," Jacob laughed, "What was the second thing?"

He could almost visualize Bonnie biting her lip during the pause that followed. "I'll tell you but you have to promise not to laugh," Bonnie said.

"Alright," Jacob shrugged, "I mean as long as it doesn't have anything to do with that van murdering your clown car."

"I mean it Jake," Bonnie pressed. Still he could hear the smile in her voice. She always laughed at his jokes, even the lame ones. He shook his head, most girls would have likely gotten annoyed with him by now.

"Sure, sure," he conceded, "Now tell me." Jake looked up as his father wheeled into the kitchen so that he could grab a beer from the fridge. He rolled his eyes when Billy began to make kissing noises with his mouth. His father could be such an idiot sometimes. Jacob covered the mouth piece with his hand. "You're a tribal elder," he said to his father, "Act like one."

Billy clutched his beer and then shut the fridge. "Sure, sure," he said, mimicking his son, "And hurry up on that phone. I want to talk to Charlie about that last play."

Jacob gave Billy a look and he left the room laughing once more. Sighing Jacob turned his attention back to the phone. "So are you going to tell me?" He asked, grinning into the receiver.

"Well," Bonnie said hesitantly, "I was kind of sad because if I had died then that would mean that I never got a chance to see La Push."

"That isn't funny at all," Jacob said, "It actually is pretty sad. So sad in fact that I think that you should come down as soon as possible. You know just in case another wild van appears while you're at school tomorrow."

"Abby's driving down to Port Angeles tomorrow," Bonnie said, "But she was planning on dropping by the store for you and Billy afterward so I guess I could be persuaded to join her while she is dropping off your groceries."

Jacob was pretty sure he was grinning like an idiot but he didn't really care. The thought of seeing her was something that he couldn't not grin like an idiot about. "What kind of incentive do you need, Bennett?" Jacob asked.

"How bad do you want me down there, Black?" Bonnie shot back. She had already forgotten all the crap that she had been through that day and she was tempted to stay on the phone all night but she knew that she would have to talk to Bella eventually.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" Jacob asked, spinning his now empty Coke can on his table top. He thought she was flirting but he really couldn't tell. He didn't have a lot of experience with girls and Bonnie was different than other girls and so he was even more out of his element than usual. But whether he had a real chance with her or not, he just wanted to see her.

"Maybe," Bonnie teased, "But I'm a nice person so I won't put you through that. How about we negotiate when I get there? Charlie wants to talk to Billy about some football game?" Jacob heard Charlie speaking in the background. "Excuse me," Bonnie laughed, "Baseball game. So I am being kicked off the phone."

Jacob sighed. "So I guess we should probably say goodbye," he said.

"We could…," Bonnie said, "Or….we could ignore their little baseball game and keep talking."

Jacob glanced toward where his dad was in the living room yelling at the television. "I think I like your idea better," Jacob said, "So how the move in go? You all unpacked?"

"Almost," Bonnie replied, "I am starting think I had no life. I mean it's like I barely had anything to unpack."

"You missing home yet?" Jacob asked.

"Yes and no," Bonnie said honestly, "I miss some things but not others. I miss my friends but…some things happened before I left and I don't think things will be the same between us anymore."

"You said yesterday that you've known them since like first grade," he said, "I know what that's like. And yeah sometimes shit happens but your friends are your friends, Bonnie. That doesn't change overnight. Besides, I mean it's you. I don't think that anyone would ever want to stop being friends with you once they start. I mean, I know I wouldn't."

There was a silence on the other end and Jacob thought that maybe he had said the wrong thing. "I think," Bonnie said after a while, "You just gave me my incentive, Black."

"I didn't know you were so easy, Bennett. I could say stuff like that all the time if you want," Jacob offered.

"Don't," Bonnie said, "I'm getting too attached to you already."

Jacob smiled, glad that it wasn't entirely one sided with them. But her tone gave him pause. "Is that a bad thing?" Jacob asked.

He heard her sigh and Jacob frowned. "It is for people like me," Bonnie said quietly. When she cared about someone it seemed that it only ever ended in them being lost to her in one way or another. "I think I should go," she said.

"Alright," Jacob frowned, not liking the way the conversation had taken a turn, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Bonnie agreed. He waited when she didn't hand the phone to Charlie. "Jake," she whispered, suddenly sounding serious.

"Yeah?"

"Can I care about you?" She asked. She needed to know that it was safe to. That she wouldn't get hurt. She trusted him and though she didn't completely understand why, she did.

"Yeah, Bonnie," he said, his voice low, "You can care about me. I would never do anything to hurt you. Never."

"Okay," Bonnie said.

He could hear tears in her voice but somehow he knew that they weren't sad tears. "Okay," he said.

 **:::**

Bonnie sat across from Bella at their kitchen table that night stirring her tea absently as she told the girl everything. From the Salvatores coming to town, to her Grams dying, to Abby showing up, to coming to Forks, to the Cullens. The only thing that she left out was the Quileute. Billy had warned her that no one outside of the pack was supposed to know but she and Abby were privy to the information because they had some connection to it all that no one would explain to her. "In due time, young one," Billy had said.

Bonnie continued to stir her tea as she waited for Bella to give her some kind of reaction. Abby and Charlie were in bed, though Bonnie had discussed with them both at length that she would be telling Bella the truth. Frankly, Bonnie was relieved the girl knew. It was one thing to have everyone protecting Bella, but it would be much easier in Bonnie's opinion if Bella was aware of the situation. They would have to show her how to protect herself if ever the need arose.

Bonnie had been talking to Jacob up until the hour before and she had been surprised by how worried he had seemed to be about her, even if he did try not to show it. It made her even more grateful that Abby hadn't told her father. Still it was nice having someone genuinely concerned about her wellbeing. She hadn't thought that she would ever get that again after her Grams died.

Bonnie sighed as the silence continued to stretch. "I get that you had a crush on Edward or whatever," she said, "Besides that all of this must be a shock. I know Edward saved my life but you can't focus on one good thing and trick yourself into believing that he's a good person. He isn't a person, he's a predator and we're his prey so we have to be careful, Bella. This isn't a game. Vampires kill, I've seen it, and I am not just talking about what happened with my Grams. I've told you about the people of my home town. And all of these animal attacks that have been going on in Forks lately aren't animal attacks. I'm not saying that it's the Cullens because Abby and Billy claim that they feed off animals, but they are still capable of it. I mean Stefan was the same way with the animal thing, but he still had his weak moments."

"I get all that," Bella said, waving her hand dismissively, her pale skin looking almost luminescent in the light of the kitchen, "I just…I want you to teach me how to protect myself and the Edward thing…i-is a non-issue now. I mean I was curious about his family and now I know so… I'm just kind of amazed at what you did for me. I mean you're a witch and a Salem one at that so you know what could happen if that's exposed and you still…risked yourself to save my life. That isn't a small thing Bonnie….Thank you."

Bonnie nodded looking down at her tea. She couldn't remember anyone ever thanking her for using her powers before. Everyone in Mystic Falls seemed to understand what exposure would mean for Stefan and Damon, but no one got what it would mean for her if people found out. Yeah, her Grams had not been closed mouth about it, but everyone thought that those had been the ramblings of an old drunk. No one had taken her seriously and Bonnie didn't know what would have happened if they had. "I couldn't just watch you die," she said, "We're practically family now and, I protect my own."

Bella nodded. "So what do we do at school tomorrow?" Bella asked, "I am pretty sure people will have questions."

"We act normal and feed them the story that Edward came up with if anyone even noticed him being there," Bonnie said, "I don't think that anyone saw me besides you and the Cullens so I guess my secret is safe."

"We do have that trip tomorrow so maybe people will just be excited to get out of school for the day," Bella shrugged, "I'm pretty sure you're in my Biology class so I can just stick your name next to mine on the permission slip. Like you said, we're practically family. Did you…maybe want to ride in to school together tomorrow?"

"Sure," Bonnie said, "It'll save gas. We can take your monster because I don't feel like driving, at least not until I go up to see Jacob after school."

"Jacob, huh?" Bella asked. It was clear to her that her friend had a crush on Bonnie, though Bonnie didn't seem to notice.

Bella sounded like she was hinting at something. Bonnie frowned a little. The thought that perhaps Bella had decided that Jacob was good enough for her to hang out with now that her brief bought with Cullen mania was over. The thought upset Bonnie though she wasn't sure why. "What?" Bonnie asked, "Did you maybe want to come?"

Bella smiled and sipped her own tea. Jacob would probably kill her if she invited herself to what he had probably hoped would be alone time with Bonnie, besides she would have to cook dinner the next day because Abby was driving up to Port Angeles to pick up some supplies from an occult shop she had once found there. "I think I'll pass," Bella said, "Maybe next time though."

The silence stretched once more and Bonnie sighed as Bella stared at her. "You want to see don't you?" She said. Bella nodded eagerly and Bonnie laughed. "Alright," she said, "Come on."

The two girls went out the back door and into the night. Neither of them noticed the movement in the trees behind the property.

Edward Cullen had been trying to get into the house but the place seemed to be locked down tight and thanks to a privacy spell that Abby had placed on the house, that he had no knowledge of, he was unable to hear anything from inside. Both Bonnie and Bella's minds were closed off to him, Bonnie's magic protecting hers, and the whole thing was infuriating.

He watched as the girls stopped in the middle of the backyard. Bonnie standing across from Bella. Bonnie held out her hand and seemed to be concentrating on something. "I'm connected," Bonnie said, "To nature. To the earth. The wind. Water. Fire. Everything."

Bonnie closed her eyes and suddenly the wind picked up and leaves rose from the ground spinning around the girls, before they settled just as quickly. "Oh my God," Bella said, her eyes wide, "That was…"

"You haven't even seen the half of it," Bonnie smirked. Bella laughed and Bonnie smiled. "We should probably go in," she said, after a while, "We do have school in the morning."

Bella nodded. They turned and began to walk toward the house. "So how many classes do you think we'll have together other than Bio? I'm pretty sure you're like the only sane person I'll be able to talk to outside of Angela."

"At least you're not the only new girl anymore," Bonnie pouted, "I've never been the new girl. Living in one town my whole life has definitely spoiled me."

Edward watched them go inside and for the first time in days his mind wasn't centered on Bella and her blood, but Bonnie and her powers. Inside as Bella dreamed of magic and Bonnie dreamed of wolves, Edward watched the house silently long after the lights went out.

 **:::**

Alice Cullen watched as Edward's eyes immediately found Bonnie Bennett across the school parking lot as the students were being rounded onto the bus. After saving Bella from the embarrassing the task of refusing Mike Newton's invitation to homecoming, Bonnie was being introduced to Bella's friends.

While the girl smiled politely at the other students Alice took in her ensemble beneath her jacket. A floral burnout Henley top, underneath a knitted vest. Dark skinny jeans, double chained necklace with a turquoise stone, and black knee high boots that Alice had in her own wardrobe. Yes, she definitely approved of the ensemble. "At least she has good fashion sense," she commented, causing the faintest of smiles to appear on Jasper Hale's face as he stood next to her.

"Even if she knows what we are?" Edward asked.

Alice shrugged. "She has her own secrets," she said, "Besides, we're going to be good friends."

Edward looked down at her raising and eyebrow in question. "You've seen it?" He asked.

Alice gave an infinitesimal shake of her head. "My powers don't seem to work on her," she said sadly, only to perk up a moment later, "But I have this feeling…we're going to be very close. I may not be able to see her future, but I've seen glimpses of her in yours." She didn't miss the faint smile that appeared on Edward's face though he attempted to hide it.

Edward nodded and they began to walk toward the busses. As they walked Jasper leaned down and whispered into Alice's ear. "What do you think she's hiding?" He asked, glancing over to where Bonnie and Bella stood together laughing.

Alice shrugged. As none of their powers worked on the girl and their thirst seemed to disappear whenever they got close to her, she had even sparked Jasper's interest, which was a rare thing. "I don't know," Alice said, "But we'll find out soon. Trust me."

 **:::**

The only thing that Bonnie didn't like about the greenhouse was the fact that the humidity inside of was causing her curls to fall slightly. The plants seemed to be calling out to her. Everyone seemed to have questions about who she was and where she was from, but she ignored them in favor of the focusing on the nature that surrounded her.

She seemed to have become some sort of commodity overnight. It was weird. Usually when she hung out with Elena and Caroline, they were the ones that people paid attention to while Bonnie seemed to fade into the background.

She had managed to slip away from Bella and her friends however, and Bella seemed to understand as she had been going through the same thing only a few days ago. Bonnie continued to follow the crowd as the over enthusiastic teacher went on and on about recycling.

"So you're from Mystic Falls," a voice said from behind her, "Where is that exactly?"

Bonnie stepped away slightly as Edward Cullen appeared next to her. She didn't even bother asking where he had gotten his information from. "Did I say or do anything yesterday that would make you think that it was okay to actually talk to me?" Bonnie asked looking at him incredulously.

His eyes narrowed as he looked down at her. "You didn't answer my question," he said.

Bonnie almost laughed in his face. "No," she said, "I don't plan on answering it either. I thought we decided to forget we knew the other existed and go on with our merry little lives."

"That's what _you_ decided," Edward corrected.

"Well then," Bonnie said, "I guess this conversation is over." Bonnie moved to walk away from him when he grabbed her arm. "What the hell is your problem?" Bonnie asked. She had half a mind to set his sleeve on fire, the same way she had done with Ben. Though now what she was in Abby's hands she didn't need water to do it.

"Do you have to be so infuriating all the time?" he asked, "I just asked you a simple question. Why can't you just answer me?"

Bonnie snatched her arm out of his grip. "Oh I don't know," she said, "Maybe for the same reason you can't seem to understand the fact that I want to be left alone. I said that I would keep your little secret and unless you want me to take back that promise then I suggest that you _back off_."

The glass in the green house began to shake and Bonnie shut her eyes tightly. She usually had better control over her powers than this. She was just angry and annoyed and she really wanted to try the aneurism trick that Abby had taught her on him.

Edward looked around him and frowned. "What's happening?" he asked. He reached out to her and she took a step back, sensing it even with her eyes closed. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly Bella was there grabbing Bonnie's shoulders and grinding his teeth and clenching his fist Edward disappeared.

"It's okay," Bella whispered, "You're okay. He's gone." Bonnie nodded, taking a deep breath. Slowly she opened her eyes. The glass stopped shaking and everything settled. With the noise and the exploring no one around them had seemed the notice the commotion. "That was close," she said, "You have to be careful."

"No," Bonnie said, "I have to figure out a way to make sure he and his family stays the hell away from me." As Jessica walked up to them gushing about the news that Mike Newton had asked her to homecoming Bonnie fought the urge to roll her eyes. He had also asked her and Bella, but Bonnie decided to keep that to herself. "I'm not feeling well," Bonnie interjected, "I think I'm going to go wait for you guys on the bus."

Bella frowned, concerned. "Do you want me to come with you?" She asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm fine," she said, "I'm just going to rest my eyes for a little bit."

Bella looked uncertain but she let Bonnie go. Bonnie left the greenhouse and as she did she felt Tyler Crowley's eyes on her but she ignored him. There were already rumors that he wanted to ask her to homecoming when she hadn't even gotten through her first day of school yet, and she really didn't want to be bothered.

As soon as she made it outside, Edward made a beeline toward her and her anger rose. Why couldn't she just find some sort of vampire repellant spell or something? What was it about her that made it seem okay to vampires to harass her at any given moment? "What?!" Bonnie spat, spinning around at the last minute and causing Edward to jump slightly.

"Look," he said, "I'm not trying to upset you. Whatever happened back there it was obviously because I upset you in some way-"

"You don't know anything," Bonnie snapped, "Just leave me alone." The puddle of water at their feet, left over from the rain the day before, suddenly caught fire causing Edward to jump back and look at her with wide eyes. The flames were gone just as quickly, though Bonnie grew even angrier at herself for not being able to control her emotions.

"Bonnie-" He began sounding concerned when he should have been afraid.

"Don't," Bonnie said, holding up her hand, "I don't know what you're trying to do here but we're not going to be friends, okay. I could care less about you and your little secret or your fake creepy pseudo family. What you are disgusts me and I don't want you _anywhere_ near me. If you come near me again, I won't be so nice about it."

"This is you being nice?" Edward asked, one eyebrow raised.

"As far as you're concerned," Bonnie stated, "Yes." He was just like Stefan and Damon. He wasn't interested in her; but her powers and as soon as he found out what she was capable of she was willing to best that he wouldn't hesitate to use it to his advantage. "Whatever obsession that you have with me I suggest you get over it."

Edward was about to speak when Alice and Jasper walked up to them. He could tell from Alice's thoughts that she was attempting to defuse the situation. With the way the Bonnie was looking at them he didn't think it possible even without being able to read Bonnie's thoughts. "Hi," Alice said, smiling at Bonnie her tone friendly, "Are you riding back with us?"

Bonnie looked from Edward to her and back again, shaking her head a bitter laugh leaving her mouth that made her sound much older than her years. "I think I'll pass, thanks," she muttered.

They watched her walk away and from the look on Edward's face Alice could tell that he wasn't done pursuing her just yet. However, she was sure that they would definitely have to change their tactics.

 **:::**

As soon as Bella pulled up to the Swan residence Bonnie jumped out of the brunette's truck, her backpack in tow and walked straight over to her Prius. She got into the blue car and dug her keys out of the front pocket of her book bag before tossing it into the passenger's seat and buckling her seatbelt. Putting the keys in the ignition she started the car and then pulled out of the drive, shooting off in the direction of La Push Reserve. Bella looked on worriedly after her.

Bonnie's emotions were everywhere, and her powers were responded to them. No one had actually told her how to get to La Push, or the Black home once she crossed the border. But something was guiding her there. Her thoughts stayed solely on Jacob, almost as if she were in some sort of trance as she drove without knowing where she was going. She knew that she had to get to Jacob and something was leading her there.

When she had first gotten into town although she had put on a brave face on the inside she had been a mess. But Jacob had gotten her to smile and to laugh, and to feel more normal than she had since the beginning of the school year before the Salvatore brothers had entered her life. But it was more than that, she realized as she drove past the sign welcoming her to La Push, feeling as if she were coming home. Her emotions seemed to calm immediately and yet her powers were still abuzz. The anger that had pushed her over the edge when she was near the Cullens vanished and Bonnie felt at peace for the first time in a long time. It was as if the reservation was calling out to her, pulling to her, and accepting her as its own. It sounded insane but that was how she felt.

Bonnie pulled up in front of what somehow she knew to be the Black house. The red slightly chipped paint, the cars littering the grounds, the white trim; it was the most welcoming sight that Bonnie had seen since she had left Virginia. She knew that this was where Jacob was, she could feel him even before she saw him.

Bonnie watched as he walked out of the garage. His hair was pulled back, he was wearing a wife beater the weather having warmed since that morning, though the sun was still absent hidden in the gray skies. He was covered in grease and sweat, a dirty rag hanging out of his back pocket. The tension left her body as soon as she saw him.

He didn't look at all surprised to see her, even though she was supposed to be arriving with Abby hours from now. Bonnie put her car into park and cut off the engine. She watched as Jacob walked over to her car, a worried frown on his face. Bonnie unbuckled her seatbelt and even before she could move to do so Jacob was opening the door for her. As soon as he managed to help her to her feet and he shut the door behind her, Bonnie threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She ignored the grime as she clung to him, her face buried in the crook of his neck as she cried. She let everything out of her; her grief over her Grams, over losing her friends, leaving home, meeting her estranged mother, almost dying, her powers being exposed, and having to deal with yet another group of vampires when all she wanted was to stay away from them.

"I've got you," Jacob whispered, rubbing her back, "You're okay." He hated seeing her like this. He had somehow sensed that she was coming, that she needed him. He couldn't explain it, but somehow he had felt her presence the moment she had entered the reservation. It was an odd feeling but he wasn't about to question it, not now when she needed him. Not when she was basically having a nervous breakdown in his arms.

After a while Bonnie's sobs subsided and she pulled away from him. "I'm sorry," she whimpered, "Ever since I've got here you've been dealing with my crap."

"Don't apologize," he said, "Do you want to come inside?" He held her face in his hands and wiped her tears from her eyes with the pads of his thumbs.

Bonnie nodded, smiling through her tears. "I missed you," she hiccupped, "I really am starting to hate Forks."

"I missed you, too," he said. Jacob took her hand and began to lead her towards his house. Ordinarily he would have felt self-conscious. He loved his home but it was small and they didn't have much in comparison to most. But it didn't really matter because Bonnie was upset and though he hadn't known her long, he felt that she wasn't the type to judge. "You could always pack up again and move down her with me and Billy," he said, only half joking.

"Don't tempt me," Bonnie sighed. This place, this earth, Jacob, all of it felt more that home than Mystic Falls ever had and she hadn't even been there for five minutes.

Jacob had been worried and now he could see his worries had come from somewhere. If he could he would keep her close to him all the time but he doubted Abby would ever forgive him if he kidnapped her daughter. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Jacob asked as he opened the front door to his house and led Bonnie inside.

Bonnie frowned. She did. She wanted to tell him everything and she wasn't afraid to because she thought that he would understand, something inside told her that he would understand better than anyone. But she couldn't tell him. Billy didn't want him to know about any of this until he phased, if he ever phased. The whole thing was just so fucked up.

"It's something that you can't tell me," Jacob stated. He seemed to be able to read her without her saying a word. "Will you be able to talk to my dad?" He asked, because she needed to talk to someone.

Bonnie nodded.

"He's in the living room," Jacob said, "But I kind of ruined your clothes so um…my sisters left some stuff behind, some clothes that might fit. Their room is just down the hall there on your left. You can change and then talk to my dad. I'll be in the shower."

Bonnie smiled and nodded again. She moved in the direction that he had gestured in but stopped half way down the hall. She turned around and walked back to where Jacob stood near the front door. She leaned in a kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Jake," she smiled.

Jacob smiled back touching his cheek, his face reddening. "No problem," he said, clearing his throat to hide his embarrassment.

Bonnie disappeared into the room that Jacob had indicated. She looked at herself in the mirror and wasn't surprised to find that she looked a mess and not just her clothes. Sighing she wiped off her face with her hands and began to dig through the drawers for something clean to change into. They were mostly empty. Feeling invasive and embarrassed Bonnie moved over to the closet.

There as a heather jersey dress hanging inside. Whichever of the Black twins that the dress belonged to, they had good taste. There was detailing all over the body and the exposed seams giving it a sort of edge. It was casual and flared at the bottom. Bonnie looked at the other clothing that still hung and found a black jacket that she could wear over it, to tie the dress in with her boots. It felt a little weird, raiding someone's wardrobe that she had never met but somehow she could bring herself to feel uncomfortable.

Bonnie changed her clothes quickly, putting her boots back on. There were a few hair accessories littering the vanity across the room. She dug through them and found a long black hair clip, using it to pin up the limp curls that greenhouse had ruined. "Much better," Bonnie said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Taking a deep breath she left the room and went out to greet Billy. Billy was in the living room, his chair empty as he pulled himself onto the couch. He patted the spot next to him as she entered. "Hello beautiful," he said,

Bonnie grinned. "You really are an old flirt," she said.

"You should stop talking to your mother about me," he said as Bonnie took the seat next to him.

"Actually," Bonnie grinned, "I got that tidbit for Jake."

Billy laughed before he suddenly became serious. He turned the upper half of his body toward her. "Jake says you had a rough day," he said, his tone leading.

"That's one way of putting it," Bonnie said, "I'm assuming mom and Charlie let you in on Edward Cullen saving my life."

"After you saving Bella," Billy nodded, "I knew you were a brave girl when I first saw you." He studied Bonnie, taking in the girl's uncertainty.  
"I don't feel brave," Bonnie sighed, "I feel trapped. The Cullens know about my power. They don't understand it or what I am but how long will it be until they figure it out? Edward keeps approaching me. He won't let up. My emotions have been harder to control since Grams…I can't…I keep losing control. Slipping. I've been lucky and no one has noticed but I won't be lucky forever."

Billy nodded. He placed a warm hand over hers. He knew what she was made of, knew what her presence would mean to his people, his tribe, and especially his son. She was where she needed to be and he had to make sure that she stayed. "You may be afraid and unsure now," he said, "But you are stronger then all of this, Bonnie. You are destined for great things. Your control will come with time. As for the Cullens…you keep giving them hell."

Bonnie smirked. "How do you know I've been giving them hell?" Bonnie asked.

"Because," Billy grinned, "You are your mother's daughter." He was easy to talk to, just the same as Jacob. He seemed to know something that she didn't. The underlying authority in his voice made her trust him and believe in what he was saying. She was stronger than this and she could handle what anyone threw at her. "If you need a reprieve," Billy said becoming serious, "You'll always have a home here."

"I know that," Bonnie said, "I feel that." This would be her safe haven, she didn't think she could feel as at home anywhere else, even if she didn't understand why.

"Hold on to that feeling," Billy said, "And know that you're always welcome here." She would be of them, in greater magnitude than Abby was now.

"Thanks, Billy," Bonnie said. She nudged him playfully and the chieftain laughed. "You're not so bad for an old flirt," she added.

Billy chuckled as he looked at her sideways. "So are you going to be Jacob's date tonight?" Billy asked.

"Date?" Bonnie asked.

He had been receiving phone calls as soon as Bonnie pulled into the reservation. Everyone was curious and he wasn't surprised at how quickly they were taking action to find out information about her. "Well," Billy said, "This place isn't all that big and everyone really loves your mom. A few people saw you drive in and everyone wants to meet you. If you ask me I'd say that they just want an excuse to have a bonfire."

"Bonfire?" Bonnie asked sounding like a parrot.

Billy scooted toward the end of the couch and reached for his chair. "That dress looks better on you than it did on Rachel," he said, "I'm sure Jacob will approve."

Bonnie blushed touching her hair self-consciously. "Of course he will," she said outwardly, "He's a guy and I'm showing leg."

Billy let out a surprised bark of laughter. "That's true," he said. "Still it should be fun. You'll get to see me in action. The legends are even better when I have a big audience."

"I look forward to it," Bonnie smiled. She had already decided that she would go. She was feeling so much better now. She wanted to stay in this place for as long as she could before she had to go home. "I should maybe call Bella and see if she wants to come down," Bonnie said, "I think she was worried when I left."

Billy frowned slightly, but smiled a moment later when Bonnie moved to assist him without being asked as if she had done so a million times before. Bonnie stood and helped him maneuver back into this chair. _She's a good girl_ , he thought. "Is calling Bella really a good idea? She might feel like a third wheel," he teased.

"Billy," Bonnie chastised. She had no idea why the man insisted on pimping out his son. First Bella and now her. She wondered who would be next.

Bonnie stopped as she heard footsteps. "Sounds like someone is feeling better," Jacob's voice rang out from down the hallway.

"Yeah," Bonnie said, looking in Jacob's direction as he appeared, "Your dad helped."

"You're not just saying that are you because…," Jacob trailed as he entered the living room. His mouth dropped open when his eyes landed on Bonnie. "Whoa," he said, before he could stop himself. His eyes widened as he looked from his father to Bonnie and then back again. "I mean…um…you look nice," he said, "I mean the dress looks nice on you…I mean…it's a nice dress."

Bonnie tried to remember if she had ever been "whoa'ed" at before and she didn't think that she had. "Thanks," she grinned,

"Was a nice dress when Rachel wore it too," Billy said as he wheeled past Jacob, "Don't remember you ever having that reaction to it though."

Jacob glared at him and Bonnie bit back her laughter. Bonnie touched Jacob's shoulder smiling as she passed and followed Billy into the kitchen. She was pretty sure she could watch them all day and never get bored. She walked over toward the phone and called Bella. She only stayed on the phone for a moment before hanging up.

"Bella is riding down with mom and Charlie," Bonnie said, "I guess I'm stuck going with you guys."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked, "Going where?"

"Bonfire," Billy said, "And I am actually heading down to the beach with Harry and Sue so…you two are on your own." Billy winked at Jacob as he left the room.

Bonnie knew exactly what Billy was doing but she found that she didn't mind all that much. "Do you think you can stand the company, Black?" she asked.

Jacob stopped glaring at his father and gave Bonnie his full attention. As far as he was concerned it would be fine if she never left. Jacob's face broke out into a grin, "Sure, sure," he said, "But we're leaving the clown car here."

 **:::**

Jacob Black had never been a lady's man; that was Quil Ateara's job (at least in his own head). So it didn't quite seem to be within the realm of logic to Quil for Jacob to walk onto First Beach, with one of the hottest girls Quil had ever seen on his arm. The moment was just so very surreal as he watched Jacob make his way through the crowd, introducing the girl to a few people and stopping to talk to others, that Quil almost had to pinch himself. At last the two greeted Jacob's dad and Harry Clearwater and then came toward him and Embry Call.

"Close your mouth Ateara," Embry said, as he sat down next to Quil on an overturned log, "You're starting to catch flies."

Quil shoved Embry in the shoulder playfully, his only response a quiet sort smile that only Embry could pull off. Quil rolled his eyes as they watched Jacob and the girl get closer. "Hey," Quil said, "She kinda looks like, Ab."

"That's because she's her daughter you idiot," Embry said, shaking his head, "You know. The reason that we're having the bonfire in the first place."

Quil shrugged. "I came for the food and the women, man," he said.

Embry laughed quietly. "Yeah," he replied, "And food is all you're going to get because I am pretty sure the women didn't come for you."

"At least I can actually talk to a girl," he said, "I bet you ten bucks that you won't even manage to say hi when Jacob introduces her."

"Yeah," Embry said, "Probably because I'm going to be too busy laughing at whatever terrible pick up line you try on her. Seriously, man, I think you should skip it. If she's anything like, Ab then she'll eat you for breakfast. Besides, Jake seems to like her. He won't shut up about her. Which you would know if you paid attention."

"Just because he got over his crush on Bella, doesn't mean he gets dibs on the next one," Quil said.

"Dibs?" Embry asked, "Dude, she's a person not a bag of chips."

Before Quil could retort, Jacob and Bonnie were within in ear shout. "Hey idiots," Jacob said, as he and Bonnie sat down on a fallen log across from them, "You guys been bored without me."

"Actually," Quil said, "We've be speculating about your lady friend. Haven't we, Em?" Embry just shook his head. "You want to introduce us, Black?"

Jacob turned to Bonnie and the two shared a look. "Are you sure you want to meet them?" He whispered.

"They're your friends," she whispered back, smiling at his embarrassment.

"Bonnie, the one over there trying to look invisible is Embry Call," Jacob said gesturing with his head, "And this loud mouth is Quil Ateara. Guys, this is Abby's daughter, Bonnie Bennett."

"Hi," Bonnie said, looking in between the two.

"Hi," Embry returned, "Nice to meet you. Your mom is really cool." Abby helped his mom out a lot and he had a real soft spot for her.

"Thanks," she said, "Nice to meet you too."

"I'm actually not a loud mouth," Quil smirked, "I just have a way with words that makes, Jakey, jealous." Bonnie bit her lip to keep from laughing as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I can see why Ab named you Bonnie, I mean it means beautiful and you definitely are that."

Embry managed to hide his laughter behind his hand, but Jacob didn't bother. Bonnie hid her own amusement by burying her face in Jacob's shoulder. "Seriously, Quil, stop," Jacob laughed, "You sound like an ass."

Quil shrugged as he reached into the cooler at Embry's feet and tossed Jacob a Coke. "Whatever man," he said, "It was worth a try." He tossed a can in Bonnie's direction, surprised when she caught it. "Nice reflexes," he said.

"Thanks," Bonnie said. She had a feeling that the cooler would be full of beer if there weren't adults around but didn't mind that it wasn't. She hadn't felt much like drinking since she had left Mystic Falls and she had always been a lightweight.

"So," Quil said, "How you liking Forks, Bonbon?"

Jacob sighed, rolling his eyes. "Sorry," he said, "He was dropped on his head as a baby. Effected his motor skills I think."

"It's fine," Bonnie said, patting Jacob's knee, "I kind of like the nickname." She didn't normally but she didn't mind it in the company of Jake and his friends. She liked them already, and she was glad that Jacob didn't feel the need to change the way he acted around them because she was there. "It's okay," she said, to Quil, "I think I might want to move to La Push though."

"There's room at my place," he offered.

Jacob opened his mouth to say something but Bonnie beat him to it. "Before or after you get rid of your blow up doll?" Bonnie asked, her face completely serious as she opened her drink and took a sip.

Embry laughed, spitting out pop as he did so. Jacob chuckled, his like for Bonnie increasing if at all possible.

"Definitely after," Quil said, playing along good naturedly, "I mean I wouldn't mind having you both but she's kind of on the jealous side."

"Why wouldn't she be?" Bonnie smirked, "I mean, you're such a smooth talker."

"You know it," Quil winked.

"You're pretty cool, Bennett," Embry said, "I can see why Jacob likes you so much." Bonnie looked at him in surprise and he ducked as Jacob threw a stick at his head.

"How long have you guys been friends?" Bonnie asked, changing the subject.

"Too long," they all said at the same time before bursting into laughter. Bonnie smiled as they began telling her stories of their childhood, Jacob wincing at the more embarrassing ones. These were the times that she missed having with her own friends. The care free days that made Bonnie remember why they were friends in the first place. She doubted she would ever have that with her own friends again.

Still Bonnie couldn't be sad, not with Jacob so happy and in a place that she was already growing to love. Everyone was so welcoming of her and Bonnie felt like she had been among them all of her life the same way that Jacob had.

"So Bonbon," Quil said, "Since you're going to be hanging out with us now, how do you feel about a little initiation?"

Jacob and Embry shared a look but Bonnie ignored them. "What did you have in mind?" Bonnie asked. Quil opened his mouth, but Bonnie cut him off. "If you say anything about skinny dipping, Ateara, I swear I will have to kill you," she said, "Besides, it's too cold."

"Does that mean you're game when it warms up?" He asked. She gave him a lethal look and he held up his hands. "Okay," he said, "How about a little shake and spray?"

"What?" Bonnie asked, confused.

Jacob grinned and shook his head. "He wants you to shake up a can of pop and spray someone with it," he clarified, "Juvenile we know but almost always hilarious." Embry nodded.

Bonnie looked in between them. She was getting used to doing stupid things just for the hell of it when she was in Jake's company. It was becoming the only time that she ever had fun lately. "Alright," she said, "I'm in."

Quil smiled rubbing his hands together. "So, Bonbon," he grinned, "How about we choose your victim?" He scanned their surroundings until his eyes landed on Paul Lahote, who was hitting on a girl who in Quil's opinion was out of his league. "Perfect," he said, "Paul Lahote."

Jacob's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, Quil," he protested, "No way in hell." Jacob didn't have a problem with Paul in particular, even though he could be an asshole at times. It was just that if Bonnie went through with it then Paul would either go off the rails or see it as an opening to try and hit on her, neither outcome was something that Jacob was okay with.

"Is he really that bad?" Bonnie asked, resting her chin on Jacob's shoulder. She had never been particularly affectionate or touchy with her male friends, outside of one or two hugs with Matt here and there, but touching Jacob seemed so natural, that she didn't actually consciously think about it.

"No," Quil said, too quickly, "Paul's cool. Like a big brother."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed suspiciously but Quil didn't seem to notice. She looked at Quil assessing him, a plan forming. "Toss me a can," she said.

"Bonnie," Jacob said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it, "You don't have to. He's just being a dumb ass."

Bonnie smiled, unwrapping herself from around him and standing. "It's okay Jacob," she said, winking down at him, "I want your friends to like me." She began shaking the can. "Are you coming, Ateara?" she asked, "You know, to make sure I don't chicken out." Jacob raised a brow at her, but she kept her face blank.

"Sure." Quil said, standing, "I mean if you want to get me alone that badly, who am I to deny you?"

Jacob and Embry rolled their eyes at each other watching as the two disappeared, Bonnie shaking the can as she walked.

"I caught the wink," Embry said, "What's she up to?"

Jacob shrugged. "Who knows?" he said, "I guess we just have to wait and see what happens. Whatever it is Quil deserves it for being such an idiot."

Embry laughed. "You know how he gets around girls," Embry said, "Especially, pretty ones." Jacob frowned and Embry laughed harder. "Don't look like that," he said, "I didn't say I was going after her. Anyway, I know how much you like her and it isn't exactly one-sided."

"Huh?" Jacob asked, dumbfounded.

"Remember how after you talked to her last night on the phone you called me so you could completely overanalyze the whole conversation like some whipped jackass, because you knew that if you called Quil that he would laugh at you even if he has more experience with girls than I do," Embry recounted, "Then you went on and on about how you thought that she would never like you that way but that you didn't care as long as she would let you be there for her."

Jacob sighed, wondering why he had to go over everything that he had said as if Jacob wasn't a part of the conversation. "Yeah, yeah," Jacob said defensively, "I remember. So what."

"So," Embry said, "It isn't one-sided. I may not have a lot of experience with this kind of thing but I pay attention to things, to people. She likes you, probably a lot more than she realizes."

Jacob was trying not to get his hopes up but Embry, though quiet, was very observant and had always known how to read people. "I know she likes me as a friend," Jacob said.

"You don't look at your friends the ways she was looking at you man," he countered.

"How was she looking at me?" Jacob asked. He knew she didn't look at him the ways she look at everyone else, there was something more to it. But they were close even if they had gotten close rather fast. Besides that she didn't really know anyone else yet.

"She looks at you like," Embry sighed, "I don't know, Jake. I mean I just met her so I wouldn't know exactly….it's not like I have anything to compare it to…."

"Em," Jacob pressed, "Just say it."

Embry took a deep breath and hoped that he was right and that he wasn't setting his friend up to get hurt. "She looks at you like," he said, "You're the only thing that's ever made her happy. Like you're the center."

Jacob frowned, not understanding. "The center or what?"

Embry shrugged, feeling like an idiot. "I don't know," he groaned, "Everything I guess. Just...forget I said anything, man. I sound like a jackass."

Jacob laughed halfheartedly, and shook his head. Embry didn't really sound as crazy as he thought he did. As soon as the words had left Embry's mouth Jacob had finally had a label on how he was starting to feel. "The center of everything," he said to himself.

Embry left Jacob to his thoughts and looked beyond to where Bonnie and Quil were sneaking up behind Paul. No one seemed to notice them. "She might actually pull this off," he said.

Jacob followed Embry's gaze until his eyes found Bonnie and Quil. They were behind Paul though Jacob realized Quil was standing a lot closer. Quil poked Bonnie in the side and gestured with his head at Paul and Jacob had the urge to smack him in the back of his head but he stayed where he was.

Bonnie waited until the girl that Paul was hitting on stood up to go help set up the food. Jacob and Embry watched as she sprayed a still seated Paul, soaking his neck and torso. Quil began to laugh but Bonnie threw the can at Quil's feet and took off running faster than Jacob even though possible given she was running in her boots on sand.

"I knew he'd be too busy laughing to run," Bonnie said, as reached them, smiling and out of breath.

"What the fuck?" Paul yelled, standing. She watched as Paul spun around, the only thing he saw when he did being Quil with and empty can of coke at his feet. "Seriously, Ateara?" Paul growled, "Do you have a death wish?"

Quil gapped at him, his mouth opening and closing like a sea bass, his eyes blinking rapidly. They stood frozen like that for a moment before Quil took off running and Paul chased after.

Bonnie held her side as she laughed. "Oh my gosh," she snorted, "Did you see his face? I've never seen anyone's eyes get that big that fast." She felt free. For the first time in a while she wasn't worrying about anything other than other than being in the moment. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard.

Jacob and Embry laughed as well. But they all stopped when they heard a splash. They froze looking at each other.

"You don't think he-" Embry began but stopped at the sight of Quil walking towards them, completely soaked. It was obvious that he had just been thrown in the water.

The laughter reached an all new high when Quil stopped in front of them shivering and glaring. "That was evil, Bennett," he said, and then after a moment, "You're in."

He began to walk away from them. "Where are you going?" Bonnie asked once her laughter subsided.

"I need to change my clothes because someone got me thrown in the water in the middle of March," Quil glared.

"Hey Quil," Jacob called as he kept walking, "Do you still want to go skinny dipping?"

A new round of laughter started again when Quil flipped them off, his hand shaking with the chill as he did so. Bonnie thought that even if she did miss her old friends, she kind of loved her new ones already.

 **:::**

Bonnie sat on the hood of her car in the parking lot of Forks High School. She was texting Caroline. Spending time the Jacob and his friends had made her miss her own and Caroline was the only one that she felt comfortable contacting, though she still didn't tell her where she was.

Bella was sitting in the driver's seat with the door open, her legs dangling out of Bonnie's Prius, the radio playing as they waited for school to start.

"What is with these song lyrics?" Bella asked, "They're really bad. They might as well be nonexistent."

Bonnie stuffed her phone in her pocket and slid off of the hood of her car. "That's because most pop music isn't meant to be listened to and interpreted," she said, "It's meant to be danced to and put in the background of kissing scenes in chick flicks."

"I don't dance," Bella said, as Bonnie leaned over her and turned up the radio.

"Then I will just dance for the both of us and we can just watch chick flicks," Bonnie said, wiggling her hips in Bella's direction.

Bella shook her head. "I really don't see how you do that," Bella said,

"Do what?" Bonnie asked. She looked at Bella perplexed as the rest of the students began to arrive.

"I mean you've been through so much and you have…," Bella lowered, her voice, "All this power." She looked around before she continued in a normal voice. "Most of the time even after everything you just act so normal and so confident. I mean…you're dancing in the middle of the school parking lot. It isn't just that you just….you just say whatever pops into your head like it's no big deal," she said, "I couldn't even imagine someone pushing you around."

Bonnie sighed. "Bells," she said, "I'm like this because I've been through so much. Because I let myself go along with things I didn't want to for other people and ended up losing a lot because of it. If that is what it takes for you to be like me then I don't want it for you. But…I think that your only problem is you don't know how to really stick up for yourself, to say what you mean and mean what you say. At the end of the day if you feel a certain way then you should express it because if you don't you can't get mad when someone acts without knowing where you really stand. It's that simple. So if someone ask you to homecoming and you don't want to go then just say no. You don't have to be mean about it but you don't have to make excuses either. If someone is looking at you like you smell bad, don't complain to me and Jacob. Ask them what the hell their problem is and if you really don't want to know tell them to change seats if you smell so bad. If someone isn't good for you then walk away. I had to learn that the hard way. You shouldn't."

Bella nodded. "I think I understand," she said.

Both girls stopped talking as the Cullen's arrived. Bonnie frowned. "And here I was having such a good day," she said.

"Why is that again?" Bella asked, "You seem really happy all of a sudden."

"Is it sudden?" Bonnie asked. Bella raised a brow at her. "Okay," Bonnie conceded, "I had fun last night. Is that a crime?"

"No," Bella laughed, "It's actually about time you had a little fun since you got here. Beats almost getting hit by a van. So….what's with you a Jacob?"

 _Subtle Bella_ , Bonnie thought. Bonnie shook her head. "Don't start," Bonnie said, "Billy is bad enough. And considering what happened last time I got involved with a guy I don't think I'll try my luck. I mean he's a year younger than us….and okay that's not that big of a deal but I kind of see it like dog years. I mean if I was….he is kind of perfect most of the time when he isn't being immature….but I'm here to learn how to use my power and get to know my mom, not anything else. Besides, Jacob has a crush on me. Crushes are meant to be temporary. If you ask him tomorrow it'll be someone else."

"No," Bella said, "He had a crush on me and yes that was temporary. It's different with you. People who just have a crush on you don't look at you the way he looks at you. And you guys…have this weird connection. I mean…it's been like a couple days and….y-you're already attached to each other. But since you're clearly not ready to talk about it…I'll drop it. But he is my friend and he really likes you so, just don't hurt him okay."

"I'd never hurt Jacob," Bonnie said seriously, "He's…important to me in a way that no one's ever been important to me before. Okay?"

"Do you not realize how that sounds?" Bella asked. It was clear that there was something going on there whether Bonnie wanted to admit it or not.

"You're ruining my mood," Bonnie pouted.

"Well," Bella said, "You're the one who told me to be more assertive." She closed her book and shrugged.

"Be assertive about something else," Bonnie said.

"Alright," Bella said, "Alice Cullen is coming this way and I am assertively asking you to at least try to keep your cool. There's no way that you'll be able to keep your secret if you blow up the school anytime one of them gets near you. Besides, you shouldn't let them dictate your mood. After all the crap you've dealt with you deserve to be happy, Cullens or no Cullens."

"You're right," Bonnie smiled.

"Of course I am," Bella said, "Which is why you're over the moon about the fact that you saved my life. How would I be able to give you advice otherwise?"

Bonnie was about to respond but stopped herself as Alice approached her. Bella turned to cut off Bonnie's car, likely trying to make herself invisible.

Alice glanced back to where the other Cullen's stood near their cars and then stopped in front of Bonnie smiling. Edward was looking hopeful, Jasper wary, Emmett curious, and Rosalie irritated. All waiting on the outcome of their encounter. "Hello Bonnie," Alice chirped, "I'm Alice Cullen."

Bonnie looked at her as if she had two heads. "I know," she said, as the thin pixie featured girl stopped in front of her.

"I like your boots," Alice smiled.

Bonnie looked down and noticed that Alice was wearing the same ones. "Thanks," she said. Bonnie wondered if they should shake hands since they were making introductions. Even though Billy had told her to give them hell, Bonnie couldn't exactly use her powers at school and besides that, Alice seemed harmless enough. Not that Bonnie was about to become her best friend, but she was at least less irritating than Edward, even if Bonnie felt the same sort of power awareness that she did when she was around him.

Sighing, Bonnie shook her head. "Look," Bonnie said, "I'm not going to tell you anything and I don't make a habit of befriending vampires, at least not anymore so whatever you all are trying to do can you please just forget."

Alice suddenly became very interested. "You were friends with vampires before," she said, "Is that how you know about us?"

Bonnie wanted to kick herself. She hadn't meant to say that. But Alice was kind of disarming and even if Bonnie hated vampires now, blamed them for everything that went wrong with her life, she didn't think she could be mean to her. "I wouldn't call it that," Bonnie said, "There was one, I gave him a chance for the sake of my friend and it ended badly. It ended in death. Which it always does with people like you."

Alice frowned, more at the pain that she saw on Bonnie's face than the girl's words. But she couldn't let up. They were going to be friends, close, like sisters. Ever since she had arrived, anytime that Alice had had a vision of Edward's future, Bonnie was always present, even if Alice could not get a direct vision about Bonnie's future because she was somehow blocking her powers. "But we-"

"Don't feed off humans," Bonnie finished, "I'm sorry but that isn't only way that you can cause death and bring danger. You seem like a nice person Alice which is why I am even bothering to explain this to you. Everything I am is against everything you are, we could never be friends."

"But that isn't what I've…," Alice trailed glancing in Bella's direction.

Bonnie frowned. Alice actually looked hurt, which surprised her. Still, Bonnie was being honest. Every time she even thought of their kind she wanted to kill or scream or cry. Even if her Grams had been right about them never being able to stay out of vampire business, there was a reason that they tried to. "It was nice meeting you Alice," Bonnie said, "I'm sorry we can't be friends."

Alice looked at the hand that the girl held out and resigned to trying again another day she took. As Alice grabbed her hand, she was surprised when Bonnie gasped and her face went completely blank.

Bonnie's head flashed with images of Alice. Of visions. Of the deaths of Alice's loved ones. Of accusations of insanity and witchcraft. Blankness. Of an asylum. White coats. Cold faces. Electro shock therapy. More blankness. Being bitten. Then pain. So much pain. Eyes opening, blood red. Blood. Golden eyes. Then a face. A man. A blonde man. He was the one.

Bonnie snatched her hand away but her power had already surged and she couldn't stop the shaking. "Bonnie?" Alice asked worriedly, her voice seeming far away.

Alice looked to Bella for guidance as the girl jumped from the car. "Her powers," Bella whispered. "They're tied to her emotions. She has to calm down."

Alice looked to Jasper and her husband made his way across the parking lot, through the sea of students that thankfully didn't notice the commotion. Jasper was next to Alice in second. But while he could sense Bonnie's emotions, could feel them, he couldn't calm her.

"It isn't working," Jasper said, wincing.

"We have to do something," Alice insisted. The wind was starting to pick up around them, the speed of it becoming unnatural.

Alice was surprised when Jasper grabbed Bonnie's shoulders. "Bonnie can you hear me?" Jasper said, momentarily shocked by the fact that even this close to her he had not desire for her blood. Bonnie nodded. "You have to calm down," he said, once he knew that he had her attention, "Listen to my voice. Can you think of a person or a place that relaxes you? Keeps you calm?" Again Bonnie nodded. "Okay," Jasper said, "Don't think of anything else. Just that one thing. Just breathe."

Jasper wasn't used to being concerned about others outside of his family and he wasn't used to calming someone without using his gift, but in that moment he was worried for Bonnie and he had the urge to do whatever it took to ensure that she was alright.

Bonnie thought of La Push. Of Billy. Of Jacob. Slowly she began to calm and she opened her eyes as the wind stopped roaring. "Thank you," she said, as she met Jasper's golden ones.

Jasper nodded stiffly his demeanor returning to his usual rigidity as his hands dropped to his sides. But Alice knew him well enough to know that the look he was trying to hide was one of relief.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked. When Bonnie nodded. Bella placed Bonnie's keys in the girl's hands and shut her car door. "We should go inside," she said.

Again Bonnie nodded, though she didn't seem to be processing anything that Bella said. Bella began to lead Bonnie away, when suddenly the witch stopped in and looked over her shoulder. "Alice?" She said.

Alice took a step forward and then stopped herself. "Yes, Bonnie," she said, the concern in her voice evident.

"I…," Bonnie said, unsure of the right words and then finally they came, "I would've believed you." When Alice was a human she had seen things, known things. And while, just like Bonnie, she hadn't always been right, unlike Bonnie, Alice had never had a chance to laugh off the things that she saw and the people she had cared about had written her off and betrayed her. If it hadn't been for Bonnie's Grams and her friends, she may have ended up like Alice had, even if Bonnie still couldn't look at Elena the same way, she was grateful for her after what she had just seen. "We're not so different," Bonnie said, "I really do wish that we could friends."

Alice smiled sadly, not really understanding why they couldn't. "Me too," she said.

Alice and Jasper watched as Bonnie walked away and soon after the girls disappeared they were joined by the other Cullens. "What did she mean she would have believed you?" Edward asked.

Alice gave him a half smile. "She saw something when she touched me," she said, "I think she saw when I was Mary Alice Brandon."

"She was talking about the visions then," Edward frowned, "What is she?"

"Whatever she is," Jasper said, "Wherever she comes from. She's connected to us somehow. She has to be. That's the only way to explain what I just felt."

Rosalie raised a brow at him. In spite of how she felt about the situation she was drawn to the girl too, but that didn't mean that she wasn't suspicious or that she had to like it. "And what was that?" She inquired sounding skeptical.

"Like she was one of our own," Jasper said, "Like I had to protect her."

 **:::**

Bonnie was out of it majority of the day, her mind on the incident with Alice when she wasn't counting down the time until the end of the day and she could go back to La Push. At lunch Bonnie was pretty much ignoring the conversation until someone brought up going to La Push for the weekend. Bella noticed the moment that she seemed to wake up from her trance. Bella shook her head.

"So are you guys in?" Eric Yorkie asked.

Bella shrugged. "We were just there last night," she said, "And Bonnie might not want to go back."

Bonnie frowned. Of course she wanted to go back, and she really didn't need the excuse but if everyone was going she might as well follow the crowd. Besides she was trying to get Bella to be more social and assertive if either were even possible. "Why wouldn't I want to go?" Bonnie asked.

Bella picked up Jessica Stanley's diet Coke off the table and made a shaking motion and then a spraying sound. Bonnie burst into laughter. "What does that mean?" Jessica asked, as Bonnie returned her pop.

"I may or may not have assaulted someone with a carbonated beverage and framed someone else for it," Bonnie said. Everyone at the table looked at her questioningly. "What?" Bonnie shrugged, "It was a part of my initiation."

"Are you going to elaborate?" Angela giggled, looking at her curiously.

Bonnie shook her head. "Nope," she said. She stole a fry off of Mike Newton's plate before she turned to Bella and smiled. "You want something from the salad bar, Arizona?"

Bella laughed shaking her head. "Sure, Virginia," she said.

"No," Bonnie said shaking her head, "Don't call me that. That just sounds so weird." She made a face and the other's laughed. "I'll be back," she said.

"What about La Push?" Eric whined, before she could walk away, "Come on Bonnie. Bella. La Push. La Push."

"We'll go if you stop saying that." Bella laughed. Bonnie nodded in agreement making a face. She watched as Bonnie disappeared and sat down next to Angela.

"She seems to be in a better mood today," Angela said, "I was worried that maybe she wasn't adjusting but she seems happy now."

"Well almost dying her first day here kind of put a damper on things," Bella said, "But she is doing better."

"Any particular reason?" Angela asked.

Bella shrugged. Bella was pretty sure it was Jacob but she wasn't going to say so out loud. While she wouldn't have minded telling Angela, Jessica was there and while the girl was growing on her, Bella knew how much of a gossip she could be. "Maybe it's something in the water," Bella said.

"Or maybe it's someone," Angela said, motioning toward where Edward Cullen was making a beeline toward Bonnie.

Bella frowned. _So much for Bonnie's good mood_ , she thought. She thought about Bonnie's words from that morning. She watched in case she had to intervene. And she would if she had to. Bonnie had saved her and they were friends now; and she was right, she needed to voice her thoughts more.

Bonnie didn't even flinch when Edward popped up next to her. He seemed to pop up whenever he felt like it so she was determined not to let it affect her anymore. "How does one assault someone with a carbonated beverage?" he said, "Explain?"

"Why is that whenever you come up to me you act like we were already in the middle of a conversation?" Bonnie asked, "Do vampires just not greet people now or were you pretending to talk to me while you were sitting with your siblings….because if that's the case then this whole stalker thing has gotten desperate enough for me to have to take you down."

"Are you powerful enough to do that?" Edward asked.

Bonnie smirked. "I could demonstrate if you want," she offered, the underlying threat clear. Still she kept her composure. Bonnie was apt about taking Bella's advice and not moping around all day because of the Cullens.

"What's in La Push?" Edward asked changing the subject abruptly.

"What?" Bonnie asked. She wondered for a moment if he had somehow figured out that it had been thinking about Jacob that had calmed her down earlier. Apparently Alice had the power of precognition. It would be just Bonnie's luck that Edward could read minds. Then she remembered the carbonated beverage comment and figure that he had just been listening to her conversation. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, playing dumb.

"Bella said you were there last night and you seemed happy this morning before," Edward paused, "The incident…with Alice. Then you seemed sort of dazed which is understandable given the circumstances. But then someone brings up La Push and you're all smiles again."

"Frankly it's none of your business and seeing as you're not allowed anywhere near there then you can't be creepy and invite yourself to go with us so….," Bonnie moved to walk back toward her lunch table but Edward moved in front of her. "What exactly do you want from me, Cullen, because this is getting really old really quick," she sighed.

"To know you," he said, "That's it."

Bonnie shook her head. "Not going to happen," she said.

"Would it make any difference if I told you that not only do we only drink animal blood but that we have no desire for yours," he pressed, "We are of no danger to you, Bonnie. In fact we all seem to have this innate urge to want to protect you. Why else would I have saved you? Why else would Alice want to befriend you? And Jasper, how would you explain his behavior?"

"I don't know," Bonnie said, sounding tired, "I don't care. If this is about my power then if you were smart you would have figured it out by now and if not….I really don't get you. Any of you, especially you."

Edward leaned forward. "I'd be lying if I said that your power didn't intrigue me," he said, "I'm curious about it. What it is. Where it comes from. But then there is also you. Who you are. Where you come from. Why you are the way you are."

"Why are you the way you are?" Bonnie asked, "This doesn't sound like interest to me. It sounds like some sort of fixation." Bonnie knew he would argue, that they would go back and forth. She didn't want to be around him any longer than she had to. "If I promise to tell you will you leave me the hell alone afterward?" She asked. She wasn't really planning on it but the more she thought about it the more she thought it was only option. She was certain that once he knew what she was then his curiosity would be sated and he would leave her alone; even if Abby had advised her against it.

Edward considered this. The likelihood of him leaving her alone was slim, but he wanted to learn her secret and so he would likely agree just the same. "If that's what you want," he said.

"It is," Bonnie said.

"When will you tell me?" Edward pressed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She would have to talk to Abby first and there was someone that she wanted to know as well. They had told her that she couldn't tell him about the phasing or the vampires, but this, this was her secret to tell. "I have to have a few conversations first," she said, "Come to my house on Sunday, around noon. I'm assuming you know where I live."

Edward nodded.

"Fine," Bonnie said. She moved to walk around him and he stepped in front of her. "What?" Bonnie asked.

"The vampires you knew before," he said, "What did they do to you to make you like this?"

"That's none of your business and I was wary of them before they even did anything because that's the way any normal person would react," Bonnie stated, "You claim you don't desire my blood but I am your intended prey, just like Bella, and all the other people of this school. You can try to live off animals all you want but what you really desire is human blood, and all your kind bring is death. Why would I want to befriend you when everything about you tells me to do the opposite? If I tell you my secret and you find out that I am something that not only can kill but was meant to, would you still want to know me?"

"Yes," he answered, "But I'm a bit of a masochist."

"Another reason not to want to be your friend," Bonnie said, "Can you move now?" Bonnie sighed in relief as he stepped aside. "Thank you," she said.

Edward watched as Bonnie, returned to her lunch table and as he listened to all the sordid thoughts of the school boys watching her walk he couldn't help but yell after her. "Sunday at noon right?" He called.

Bonnie turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. At least it seemed, his family was amused. "Yeah," she sighed, "Whatever." Bonnie gave him the most scathing look he had ever seen before shaking her head and continuing on her way.

All things considered, in spite of Bonnie being bombarded by questions as she reached her table, Edward thought that he had made some progress.


	3. Part Three: Lupus

**Title:** Immersed

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH/Crossovers

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Jacob, Bonnie/Edward (One-sided), Bonnie/Demetri (One-sided), Bonnie/Klaus (One-Sided), Klaus/Leah, Tyler/Angela, Caroline/Embry, Bella/Matt, Stefan/Elena, Alice/Jasper, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Abby, Liz/Rudy, Damon/Katherine, Paul/Rachel, Sam/Emily, etc.

 **Summary:** "Bennett witches has always been immersed in the supernatural. It is something that we can't get away from. The connection is fathomless, endless, and deep. No matter how far we run, the world of the unknown and the unnatural always finds us. We don't get normal, we never have and we never will." After the death of her grandmother Bonnie moves from one supernatural infested town to another; drawing the attention of the Quileute, the Cullen family, The Volturi, and finding that her family's history with the supernatural runs much deeper than she ever thought possible.

 **Warnings:** Character Death, Violence, Torture, Non-Canon, etc.

 **Part Three: Lupus**

 _ **Forks, Washington**_

Bonnie Bennett sat on next to Bella Swan watching as their parents danced around the kitchen as they cooked dinner together. Bella rolled her eyes at them as Charlie spun Abby in circles keeping her from being able to chop onions.

"They're ridiculous," Bella grinned, shaking her head, "He was never like this before. He was…I don't know quiet I guess. Now he's like a big kid."

Bonnie watched and Bella picked up a book on the coffee table, a worn edition copy of Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_ , and began to read. "That isn't necessarily a bad thing," Bonnie said, "I mean, I don't really know how Abby was before but…I think that when there's so many abnormal things around you, it's nice to be with someone who makes you feel normal. When you're like us, it's always something. Something going wrong with your powers. Some sort of threat, be it vampires or something else. Sometimes you just want to do things that make you feel like a regular person. Sometimes you want to act like an idiot and not feel like an idiot for doing it."

Bella closed her book and turned to Bonnie. "Is it really that bad being what you are?" she asked, "I mean…I think it's cool…its incredible even, the things that you can do."

Bonnie shrugged. "It is incredible and it feels that way…sometimes," Bonnie sighed, "But these powers come with a price. I mean sometimes I feel like….there are people back home, people I've known forever that are already forgetting that I am just Bonnie. The girl who volunteers at the community pool every summer. The cheerleader. The girl who listens to music on vinyl and likes to wear her Grams' old clothes to decade themed dances. The girl who's been their friend since forever. Almost as soon as they found out I was a witch that is what I became. Bonnie the witch. Part of the reason why I like being here so much is because I get to be that girl again. Just like part of the reason that I don't want to get involved with the Cullens aside from them being what they are is that I will never be that girl to them. Their interest is in my power. It's a rare thing to find someone who doesn't give shit one way or the other. So if Abby and Charlie want to dance around the kitchen then let them dance around the kitchen."

Bella blinked at her a moment before she shook her head and cracked open her book. "I can't believe that you were a cheerleader," she muttered, "I am definitely going to have to rethink this friendship. Oh and you can now feel free to stop telling people that we live together."

"Hey," Bonnie protested, "Buffy was a cheerleader and she could still kick ass. So watch yourself."

Bella laughed as she turned a page. "Comparing ourselves to fictional characters now are we?" she teased, "Just promise me you won't go blonde and ask Edward Cullen to play your Angel."

"What? You actually understand a pop culture reference?" Bonnie smirked, clapping her hands in mock applause, "And here I thought you were too consumed in ancient literature and classical music to bother with watching television. I stand corrected." Bonnie began to sift through the bag of nail polish she had on the table until she found the right color. "Also," she commented as she opened the bottle and began to paint her nails, "You should start acting this bitchy around Mike Newton. It might get him out of stalker mode."

Bella laughed, until she gave it some thought. "Actually, that might work," she said, "You know if I can pull off that walk you do without falling flat on my face."

Bonnie looked over at her, her face scrunched in confusion. "While I don't mind being your model for witchy behavior," Bonnie said, "What walk are you talking about?"

"You know that confident badass is my middle name walk you do every time you tell someone off," she said, "Angela and I were debating about where it came from the last time you read Edward the riot act. Now I can tell her that it's remnants from your cheerleading days."

Bonnie frowned. While Caroline Forbes had a walk, Bonnie had never had such a walk, not that she noticed anyway. Perhaps it was the change of her Grams no longer being there that had done it, her attitude had changed somewhat, so why wouldn't the way she carried herself change. "In any case," Bonnie said, "If you try it, make sure it's not on a slippery surface."

Bella nodded. "Dully noted," she agreed. She glanced back over to their parents and then at Bonnie once more. "So," she said, "When are you going to tell Charlie and Abby that you want to tell not just Jacob but the Cullens about your witchy woo-woo?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, cringing a little as she thought of Damon Salvatore's use of the same term. "I don't want to tell the Cullens anything, at this point it's a necessary evil," she sighed, "But I'll talk to Abby after dinner."

"Before when you were talking about someone you can feel normal around," Bella said carefully, "I know that right now that person for you is Jacob." Bonnie didn't bother objecting. "Just like I know that you're afraid of what he'll think about what you are first and who you are second," Bella said, "But you shouldn't be…if I can accept you then Jake can accept you."

"I saved your life," Bonnie said, "That is part of the reason that you accept me. Jacob doesn't even know about his own people, that those legends are true. And I am pretty sure that he's going to freak out once he finds out. Why would he react any differently to me?"

"Because," Bella said, "Jake is probably the most genuine person I know. And when he looks at you he sees Bonnie the girl and no matter what else you are that's all he's ever going to see." Whether Bonnie believed her or not, Bella knew that it was true. All Jacob would ever see when he looked at Bonnie was the first girl that he ever _really_ liked.

Bonnie bit her lip and tucked a curl behind her ear looking more unsure than Bella had seen her look since her arrival even given the circumstances under which she'd came. "I hope you're right, Bells," Bonnie whispered.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

Caroline Forbes read over the last text that Bonnie had sent her one more time before she turned to Matt Donovan, who was sitting next to her on her living room couch. "Something isn't right," she said.

Matt had been preoccupied with the football game on television and hadn't been paying much attention to Caroline as she texted her friend. However, upon hearing the concern in her voice, he turned away from the TV screen. "What do you mean?" Matt asked, "Bon, isn't in trouble is she?"

Caroline shook her head quickly. "No," she said, "Well, I mean…I don't think so. It's just that her aunt…she lives in like Buffalo or something. You know, some big city. But when I asked her about whether or not she was doing okay there, you know if she was managing to have an okay time, she said she was getting back in touch with nature."

"Maybe they took a trip and her aunt rented a cabin," Matt shrugged.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him. "It's not just that," Caroline said, "Anytime I ask her about when she's coming home, she always dodges the question. Then when I brought the work that Bonnie was missing in school over to her dad's today he told me that I didn't need to do that anymore. He said that he talked to the school and everything was taken care of. But the way he said it…I'm telling you something is off."

Matt considered what she was saying a moment. He was pretty sure that there was a reason that Bonnie had been avoiding talking to them and though he hadn't really thought about it before, there was something that they had never considered. "Didn't your mom say that Bonnie's mom was at Miss Sheila's funeral?" Matt asked, "I mean, she would know her if she saw her right."

Caroline nodded. "Yeah," she said, "So?"

" _So_ ," Matt hedged, "What if she isn't with her aunt at all? I mean she could be with her mom."

"But why wouldn't she tell us," Caroline asked, "I know she hasn't seen her mom in years but there isn't a real reason to hide where she is, unless she didn't want us to know. But why wouldn't she want us to know?"

"The same reason why her dad wanted you to stop getting her school work," Matt said, "The same reason why she keeps dodging your questions about when she's coming home. Maybe she isn't coming back, Care."

As much as Caroline didn't want to accept it, the more she thought about, the more she knew that Matt was probably right.

 **:::**

 _ **Forks, Washington**_

Abby Bennett knew that he daughter was waiting on some sort of reaction from her. They were sitting on the back porch steps of the Swan-Bennett residence. The night air was humid and damp but there was no rain. Bonnie had told her of how she had tried and failed to escape the interest of the Cullen family. Abby hadn't been surprised. She knew of Carlisle Cullen, and when something sparked his interest he thirsted for information about it, and according to Charlie it was hard to get the man to let up.

"Are you angry?" Bonnie asked, hesitantly, as she looked over at Abby.

Abby shook her head. "No," she said, "I'm not angry." She sighed and she wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "It's not your fault that the Cullens are being persistent and I agree that the only way you'll be able to stave off their curiosity now is by telling them the truth. And if you want to tell Jacob, that's your choice, but Billy wants him in the dark about the rest for now."

Bonnie nodded her acquiescence.

Abby released her hold on Bonnie and then looked out into the night. "I was hoping I could avoid this," Abby said, "But it seems that the only way that you'll be able to fully understand the interest that the Cullens have in you is if you know where their kind come from."

Bonnie frowned a moment wondering why her mother looked as if she was about to sell Bonnie over to the devil. "I'm listening," she said quietly.

Abby took a deep breath before she spoke. "The vampires that you know of, the one's like the Salvatore," she said, "Their line comes from one family. They were created by a witch."

"What?" Bonnie asked her eyes widening, "That doesn't make any sense. We're supposed to keep the balance not disrupt it. Grams said that's what vampires do. And how far back did this happen? I mean I thought our magic came from Salem."

"This family has powerful witches that go back ions Bonnie," Abby confessed, "But the witch that created the first vampires, she wasn't of our family, though she was friends with a member of it." Abby told Bonnie the story of Esther, the witch of the Original family, and she listened intently. Once Abby was done Bonnie looked disturbed.

"So she went against the spirits," Bonnie said, "Against nature, just so that her children could have immorality. She created a whole race of beings that fed off humans. That's insane."

Abby sighed. "I know I am a bad example," she said, "But some mothers would do anything for their children. Just as some witches will do anything to keep the balance."

Bonnie blinked at her. "Why do I feel like that last statement is leading to something that's the opposite of keeping the balance?" Bonnie asked. While one witch doing something incredibly selfish and stupid didn't change her opinion of who her family was or what they stood for, it lessened her guilt somehow. Her grandmother had tried to save Stefan because she asked her to, even knowing how stupid Stefan had been for going back into the tomb knowing what would happen in the first place. Yes, Elena had screamed but she could get out, the vampires inside could not. But still, at the time she had considered Stefan a friend, and she hadn't known what the consequences of her actions would be, though the more she thought about it the more she had thought that her Grams had known what would happen. Still, at least Bonnie hadn't been warned of her grandmother's death, she hadn't done something consciously knowing the outcome like the witch that had created vampires in the first place had. Yet, and still, she realized that like with humans, there were gray areas. Some witches were good and others bad, some acted for the good of all and others out of selfishness. The same could be said about vampires as well. They had all been humans once hadn't they, be they vampire or witch.

"Ayanna," Abby said, "Our ancestor and once Esther's friend, she wanted to atone for Esther's sin against nature. To remedy the mistake that she made. To create something that was stronger than what Esther had created."

"But isn't that exactly what Esther tried to do in creating vampires in the first place?" Bonnie asked, "Make is so that her children were stronger than death and then the werewolves that were born of the curse?" She understood now, really understood the difference between what Jacob was, descendent of wolves that became men, and what her mother had revealed that Tyler Lockwood might one day become in the telling of her tale, a man that was cursed to become a wolf on the full moon.

"In a way," Abby sighed, "But after Esther's course of action she felt she had no choice. And so she attempted to combine what Esther created with what we are. She wanted to create a sort of vampire and witch hybrid. The result were beings that had venom, glittered with the remnants of magic that they could not use in the light of the sun, were without fangs but drank blood, had speed strength and agility, some even had special abilities that were akin to the power of witches such as precognition and the like, but all of them were cold to the touch."

Bonnie couldn't help it, she laughed, it was a hysterical sort of laugh that made Abby flinch but a laugh just the same. "So you're saying a member of our family created the Cold Ones and the reason that my power is responding to the Cullens is because they have magic of their own. Can they perform spells?"

Abby shook her head. "No," she said, "They can't. The Cullens don't even know how they were created or what we are. But as I have said, certain members of their race have special abilities. Some are more rooted in magic than others. The spirits they speak and so I know that some of the Cullens have gifts. I know that Alice possesses the gift of precognition, Jasper is an empath, and Edward can read minds. But our own powers protect us and so their gifts have no effect on us."

Bonnie nodded. She could kind of understand why Edward was harassing her if he was used to reading minds, still he was a creep. Then Bonnie had a thought and began to panic. "I can't tell Jacob," she said, "He'll hate me. Billy said the tribe has been doing everything they can to protect their people from vampires and the Cold Ones and it was us that created them in the first place."  
"Not us," Abby said, "Just one witch within our line. Jacob won't hate you. Besides since then witches in this line have been connected to that tribe as well as many other shifters in ways that you couldn't possibly imagine. Ways that I won't be able to explain until you get involved with the pack."

Of course she couldn't explain now. That would be too easy. Everything had to be cryptic, with withheld information or misinformation, or there was no information at all. Bonnie was getting tired of it. "So there will be a pack," Bonnie said, "And I will be involved and Jacob will be a part of it. So the things that Billy said….about me…the night of the bonfire…they're true."

Abby nodded. "The spirits have spoken," she said.

"I can tell him," Bonnie verified. Abby nodded. "And he won't hate me," Bonnie pressed. She looked to be on the verge of tears and Abby frowned at the sight, but nodded just the same. "I couldn't take it if he hated me," Bonnie said, looking down at her hands to see that they were shaking.

"Shhh," Abby said wrapping her arms around Bonnie, "He could never hate you." She rubbed soothing circles on Bonnie's back.

"I think I'll go to bed," Bonnie said pulling away from her abruptly. It was too much information and she didn't know what to make of it. She felt like she had been lied to by everyone who was supposed to tell her the truth.

Abby nodded. "You should get some rest," she said, "It's been a long day."

Bonnie stood. "How am I supposed to excuse not being friends with the Cullens now that I know that our kind is what made them what they are?" Bonnie asked.

"Whether you befriend them or not is up to you but never forget the consequences that could come from the friendship and never forget what they are capable of," Abby said, "You shouldn't feel obligated to befriend them just because they were created by a witch, just like you shouldn't feel obligated to dislike them because how I feel or how the Quileute feel. I didn't want you to near them until you knew the truth and now that you do you can make your own choice. But remember it isn't what someone is that should dictate whether you befriend them but who they are. You want to be seen as more than a witch, maybe they want to be seen as more than the Cold Ones. Who knows, you could wind up hating them anyway. I'm not telling you to give them a chance, actually I'd rather you didn't, but I won't tell you not to either. Whatever you decide, just make sure that it is what's best for you."

 **:::**

The next day Bonnie decided not to think about what she would have to tell Jacob, or what she would have to tell the Cullens, or what Abby had told her. She decided to focus instead on having fun and enjoying the trip that she, Bella, and the others were taking to First Beach.

They took Bonnie's car, Angela riding along with them. They played twenty questions on the way over and Bonnie almost managed to pretend that she hadn't learned that her kind was responsible for creating nearly every kind of supernatural entity in existence.

By the time they arrived, Mike and Eric were already surfing. Bonnie didn't understand it, as far as she was concerned it was too cold to even be at the beach, let alone surf, but as Angela had informed her, "Those native to Forks are born with warm blood and thick skin. It's an evolutionary adaptation."

Bonnie decided to take her word for it. It wasn't long after their arrival that they ran into Jacob, Embry, Quil, and some of the other boys from the reservation. Bonnie smiled as Jacob introduced her to Sam Uley, who seemed nice if a little irritable.

Bonnie sat down next to Jacob in the bed of Sam's truck as the others watched Mike and Eric surf. She sighed, rubbing her hands together to ward off the cold.

"They don't let people own gloves in Virginia?" Jacob asked as he glanced over at her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes but smiled, knowing that he was teasing. "I didn't think that I would need them," she said, "It's not my fault Forks has freaky weather." Bonnie noticed that the only one among them that didn't seem to feel the cold was Sam.

Sighing Jacob took off the glove on his left hand and gave to Bonnie. "Here," he said, "Put it on."

Bonnie frowned. "Then your hands will be cold," Bonnie protested.

Jacob just shook his head. "Take it," he ordered. Bonnie gave him a look before she took the glove and put it on her hand. Jacob took her bare hand in his and shoved both of their hands into the pocket of his jacket. "See," he said, "Now no one has cold hands."

Bonnie smiled. She wondered why she felt so scared to tell him what she really was. But she knew the answer. He was good, and kind, and he was the first person that she had met in a long time that genuinely seemed to care about her without wanting anything in return. After her Grams died she hadn't thought she would ever have that again. Even being friends with Elena and the others didn't seem to come without a price anymore. If she lost that, if Jacob rejected her, she didn't really know what she would do. "Thank you," Bonnie said squeezing his hand.

"I'll always keep you warm," Jacob said. He smiled, as Bonnie rested her chin on his shoulder.

Bonnie looked up as Quil came to sit on the other side of her. "'I'll always keep you warm'," Quil quoted his voice mocking, "Really Jake? That's the best you got? Obviously, spending all these years as my friend has taught you nothing."

"If that's the case I'm grateful," Bonnie laughed, "The day Jake starts taking pointers from you is the day I start taking dance lessons from Bella."

Bella's ears perked up at the sound of her name and she looked over at them from where she sat on the hood of Bonnie's car with Angela. "Hey," she frowned, "Don't bring me into that. And for the record I am sure I could dance just fine if I could manage to walk a straight line without falling. I can't help it if I'm in an abusive relationship with gravity."

Bonnie smirked, at least she was learning to laugh at herself. "Sorry Bells," she said, "Quil just brings out the worst in me I guess."

"Yeah," Quil said nudging her in the side, "Well I still owe you back for that crap you pulled with Lahote."

"Bring it on, Ateara," Bonnie said, looking unfazed.

Embry laughed as he made his way over to them. "Uh oh," he said, "Someone's getting cocky. I think maybe you should teach her a lesson."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him and was about to ask him who's side he was on when suddenly Quil pulled a can of coke from behind his back and began to shake it. "What a novel idea," Quil said, grinning in Bonnie's direction.

Bonnie's eyes widened but before she could even voice her objections Jacob was pulling her to her feet and they were running, with Quil chasing after them.

 **:::**

Edward Cullen sat in front of his piano, running his hands over the keys. He didn't play, he just thought. His mind going over the puzzle that was Bonnie Bennett again and again. He still hadn't reached a clear assentation of her in his head, he blamed not knowing what she was and being unable to read her thoughts. Still there was something else about her that he could not touch, that him being what he was, he could never grab hold of.

While he and his family lived life in imitation of humans, Bonnie Bennett, even with her strange abilities, was painfully so. She was vulnerable, and yet strong, she wore her grief like armor even if he could not figure out the source of it. And yet and still she could smile and dance in the school parking lot as if there were never times when her powers got the best of her and never times when she looked so withdrawn that Edward thought that perhaps it wasn't just her powers that made her different, that she belonged in another world.

But then there were times when she was so open. Times when she would smile and the thoughts of everyone around her would stop and focus on the beauty of the vulnerability she showed. Thanks to Bella Swan, he knew that those times were tied to whatever was in La Push. Edward knew what was in La Push, the reserve, and at different times throughout history, the wolves. He didn't know how he felt about that, about Bonnie being mixed up with the Quileute. Still, at the very least he was certain that none of them had phased in the most recent generation, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't, and if Bonnie was tied to them now before it happened then she would likely be tied to them after. Her expressions whenever someone mentioned La Push were very telling. That coupled with the fact that she seemed to be hate him should've have caused him to stop his pursuit but for some reason he could not.

Edward stilled as he heard his sister enter the room. While her thoughts were blank, Alice was purposefully making noise to warn him of her arrival. Edward said nothing as Alice sat down next to him on the piano bench.

"You're not playing anything," Alice stated.

Edward stared straight ahead. "I don't feel particularly inspired," he said. It was the truth and there were a number of reasons behind it.

"Any particular reason?" Alice asked, as her fingers trailed lightly over the piano keys alongside his.

"We repulse her," Edward said, not bothering to identify the person who he was speaking of by name, "And yet she fascinates us."

Alice gave a small smile. "It's understandable," she said, "Given what we are. We are dangerous even without desiring her blood. I mean we all have desire of Bella's blood, no one more than you. Besides, she knows our kind and what we are capable of. It makes sense for her to be wary. To fear us. Would a lamb befriend a lion simply because he complements the softness of her wool? Her reaction is logical."

"I understand that," Edward sighed, "However, with everything about us being designed to enthrall, humans, to draw them in…"

"You're not used to having it not work on someone?" Alice giggled. He was all too used to getting what he wanted, they all were. "Oh Edward," she smiled, "Things have come too easily to us, I'll admit. That's what makes this Bonnie so fun. She's like a mystery. Besides, she has these powers which likely means she's not entirely human, so they could be why she's so immune to us. She'll come around eventually, I've seen it, so stop brooding."

"She's fun," Edward repeated, "Is that why the others have gone from threatened to curious? Well, aside from Rosalie of course."

Alice nodded. "Partially," she said, "I think. Part of it is that she's kept her word and hasn't brought up the incident. We've actually drawn more attention to ourselves and to her than she has. Then there's the fact that she has a secret of her own. Also there is the odd connection we feel to her."

"And what of her ties to La Push?" Edward asked.

"We don't know for sure that she has any," Alice said, "She has a friend there as Bella said. Someone that she's close to. But really, she's just arrived so how close could they be. I'd like to be her friend and I think that you would to so I say we keep trying. She agreed to meet with you tomorrow, right? That's a start."

Edward nodded. "Whenever she tells me what she is," he said, "Once I've learned her secret and my curiosity is sated, she'll push me away again." He didn't know why it was so important for him to be close to her, but it was.

"She won't," Alice assured him, "As long as you don't let her."

 **:::**

The day was winding down and the sky had darkened. The locals of Forks that still hung around were sitting along with Bonnie and Bella, with the people of the reserve listening to Jacob Black, who had somehow been roped into telling tribal legends for everyone's amusement. Aside from Bonnie and Bella, who had heard most of the legends before, only Angela Webber seemed to be interested. Bella's friend Mike Newton's focus seemed to be volley between Bella and Bonnie, and Jessica Stanley's focus remained on Mike, the others had gone home already.

Bonnie sat next to Jacob, not too surprising as she had stayed at his side the whole day, not that he minded. In fact he dreaded going home because he knew she wouldn't be there. They were cuddled rather closely together, Bonnie's head on his shoulder, as he spoke in a low quiet voice that for everyone who knew him, was a reminder of his father.

Bonnie was close to falling asleep, and she might have already had it not been for Bella giving her looks. She was supposed to have lured Jacob away from the others by now so that she could tell him the truth about who she was before she had to tell Edward the truth the next day. However, she was chickening out, and Bella knew it.

Bella rolled her eyes as Bonnie ignored her, and the witch shouldn't have been surprised by what Bella did next. "So Jake," Bella said, "Do you guys have any legends about other supernatural creatures?"

Jacob looked up from where he had been staring at Bonnie after he had finished his tale. He turned to Bella, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What kinds do you mean?"

"I don't know," Bella shrugged, ignoring the lethal look that Bonnie was giving her, "Like witches."

Bonnie frowned, the arms she had wrapped around Jacob's middle tightening. Jacob glanced down at her in concern. He smiled down at her, kissing the top of her head, and her grip finally loosened. "Sure, sure," he said, turning back to Bella, "Tons."

"But we all know the one the girls will want to hear," Quil said, from where he sat in between Bella and Angela. He wrapped his arms around their shoulders and Bonnie laughed as both girls pushed him off.

"What's he talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"Well," Embry said, leaning over to look at her from where he sat on Jacob's other side, "There's this legend involving a witch, that some might consider romantic."

Even Jessica's ears perked up at this as she scooted slightly closer to Mike. "Now you have to tell it," Angela said, "Come on, Jacob."

Bonnie smiled as Jacob looked embarrassed by all of the attention. Still she wanted to hear it. If there were tribal legends about witches, as wary as she was, she hoped they would make Jacob more open to hearing the truth about her. "Please, Jake," she said, "I want to hear it."

Baring witness to their closeness all day, no one was surprised when Jacob immediately acquiesced. "My dad tells it better," Jacob said, looking around, "But since you guys want to hear it."

"Just tell it already," Quil said.

Jacob glared at him, and then sighed. Taking a deep breath he began to speak. "So like I said before…our tribe believes that the wolves are our brothers," he said, "The shifters, the spirit warriors, weren't descended from men that became wolves but rather wolves that became men. There is a legend of the first wolf that became man. He was known only as Lupus, the word for wolf in Latin. He was the familiar of a witch, and that was what she spoke. So that was what she called him. Familiar spirits were said to be animals, sometimes supernatural entities, which assist witches with their magic. But to the witch Lupus was much more than that. It was said that when they first laid eyes on each other there was a marriage of their souls, an intertwining of their spirits, and so even though Lupus was the alpha of a pack of wolves that lived in the area, much feared and revered by wolf and human alike, it was at the witch's side that he could be found every day since their meeting. The witch's powers gave him voice, so that through their minds they could speak. She taught him her language, and took him into her home. This land was not hers, but with her connection to Lupus, she never missed her rightful home. But there were times when he was away, as an animal he was not meant to be bound. A wolf may speak, a wolf may love, a wolf may be a familiar, and live to protect his witch, but a wolf is a wolf, and animal. And so he did what a wolf must do, he roamed, he foraged, he led his pack, and he protected his people, and when he was away she waited for him."

"She loved him didn't she," Bonnie stated, as it wasn't really a question. She felt as if she had heard the story before, perhaps Billy had told it once and she had only been half listening before now. Whatever the case, she felt she knew it.

"She did," Jacob nodded.

"How could she fall in love with a wolf?" Jessica asked, frowning, "Even if he could talk to her…it's still an animal. That's weird."

"She fell in love with his soul," Bonnie and Angela said at the same time before smiling at each other. Jessica didn't look convinced.

"What happened next Jake?" Bella asked, wanting to move the story along, as she had become rather interested.

Jacob nodded. He continued to adopt his father's words as he continued to speak. "Being her familiar Lupus was able to sense her magic," he continued, "Assist her with it as I said. Their connection was so pure that it was as if every part of her was a part of him as well. But he wasn't the only one for whom her power was a draw. She attracted the attention of another, a man, one of pale skin, also a foreigner in the land. He came to the witch, when the wolf was away, always when the wolf was away. In the wolf's absence they grew close. When the wolf discovered what was happening, he felt as if he had been replaced, and he ran. The witch went into despair, no one could console her, not the man, or the other wolves that visited the witch in Lupus' absence. But being as connected as they were Lupus could not stay away long. But the witch's sorrow had grown to resolve. When he returned the witch told him that were he man he could stay, but as a wolf he could not. Some say it was the witch's magic, but others knew the truth. It was Lupus' love that caused him to take the form of man and his pack being led by him followed. From that day forward the witch was known as the, _custodem ad lupos_ , the guardian of the wolves. She and Lupus became lovers, his pack protected her and she protected them in turn."

Bonnie smiled to herself. A witch being the inspiration for the first of the shifters pleased her a lot more than the idea of them being responsible for both races of vampires. Besides that, the story seemed more real to her somehow, then any of the other legends, even though she knew the truth about all of them.

"They were finally able to be together. That's sweet," Angela said. Then a thought occurred to her, her capacity to care for everyone leaking into the way she had listened to the tale. "What happened to the other man?" Angela asked, "The one who she had grown close to in the wolf's absence?"

Jacob shrugged. "They say he disappeared," he said, "Some say that he died of a broken heart. No one really knows."

All the girl's frowned. "That's so sad," Angela said, sounding as if she was genuinely upset by the prospect.

Jessica shook her head. "It's bad enough the guy gets left for a wolf," she said, "But then he has to die of a broken heart."

"Before anyone starts crying," Quil cut in, "I should remind you ladies that these legends aren't actually real. However, if any of you need a shoulder to cry on, I am right here."

As the others began to throw discarded food wrappers and empty pop cans in Quil's direction Bonnie decided that it was time to bite the bullet. She tugged on Jacob's arm to get his attention.

Jacob looked down at her, raising an eye brow in question. "Walk with me," Bonnie said simply.

Jacob nodded and stood, helping Bonnie to her feet. "We'll be back you guys," he said, to no one in particular. He ignored Quil's comment that was likely full of some sort of sexual innuendo as he took Bonnie's hand and they walked farther down the beach.

She had gotten quiet but he decided not to worry. He figured that when she was ready, she would talk. It wasn't as if the silence bothered him. Not with her.

Bonnie waited until they were out of earshot of the others before she stopped walking. Jacob followed suit as if he had been expecting it. Bonnie stared at their joined hands and then down at the sand beneath their feet. "There's something I have to tell you," Bonnie said.

Jacob swallowed. A number of things went through his head. The most unnerving of which was the thought that she was leaving and going back to Virginia. In his mind he was already thinking of ways to convince her to stay. He began to name reasons that she shouldn't leave in his head all while resisting the urge to shout them out.

"I'm a witch," Bonnie blurted, interrupting Jacob's thoughts.

Jacob let out a sigh of relief. So that was what she wanted to tell him. Jacob frowned slightly, he didn't know how she would react to what he was about to say and hoped it wouldn't anger her.

Bonnie waited for any sort of reaction and she began to panic when there was none. Even if he had reacted in the same way Caroline had when she first told her, it would have been better than the ongoing silence. "Will you say something?" Bonnie asked, "Anything?"

Jacob bit his lip, using his free hand to tug at the skull cap on his head. He looked away from her and then back again, finding that she was staring at him intently. "I kind of knew already," he sighed.

Bonnie blinked at him. "Huh?" she said, "How?" It wasn't adding up, he had never given any indication. The only thing that had come close, was when she had showed up at his house breaking down after dealing with the Cullens, and him asking her if she could talk to his dad about what was going on as if he had known that there was something that she couldn't or wouldn't be able to tell him.

"Abby," he revealed talking fast so she wouldn't interrupt, "I mean she didn't tell me or anything. She didn't really have to. She's been here a while and I mean…she can't be careful all the time even though she tries to. The first time I noticed that something was off was…well my mom had these rose bushes in the back yard she used to prune and take care of before she died and…after she was gone Billy kept trying to get them to bloom but they never bloomed. After my dad told Abby about them when she first started coming around, they started to bloom again. I thought it was a sign. I was a kid and I thought that…I thought that maybe my mom had sent her to us…with the way that she was helping everyone it kind of made sense you know?"

Bonnie nodded, her eyes encouraging him to continue and so he did.

"But then there was this bonfire," Jacob said, "I saw her light the fire. I thought I was crazy at first but then I heard her and my dad talking and it pretty much confirmed things. I wanted to ask questions but my dad didn't want me to know and I didn't want to upset anyone so I acted like I didn't know. When she told me you were coming, I mean you're her daughter and everything so I kind of figured you would be too. And this is going to sound really weird but I can kind of sense it…"

Bonnie shook her head. "You can feel my power," she stated, a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"Not just that," Jacob said, deciding to be completely honest, "You. I mean that day when you first came to La Push, I knew you were here before you even drove up to the house. I'm willing to bet that I knew the moment you crossed the border."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Bonnie asked as she tried to digest the information that he was giving her.

Jacob shrugged, scratching his head. "I don't know," he said, "I didn't want to freak you out. I figured you would tell me when you were ready. I mean even with everything…I mean we just met and I wasn't going to push you into it. But Bells kept dropping these hints all night so I figured you might want to tell me and then…I figured if I told you that legend that it would make it easier on you."

"I can't believe you knew all this time," Bonnie said, "But you haven't been treating me all that differently."

Jacob frowned. "Why would I Bonnie?" he asked, "I mean you're still you. Finding out about Abby didn't change anything for me. I mean it didn't change who she was, I thought it was cool but she was still Abby. The things she's done for me and my dad, and Charlie, and everyone at the rez. She's built houses, cooked food, and raised money, basically given everything you can think of to me and my people. That's what I see when I look at her, not her powers."

"What about when you look at me?" Bonnie asked.

Jacob didn't think he could go into that without embarrassing himself but he knew that she needed to hear it. "You're going to make me do this aren't you?" He muttered. Bonnie laughed a little but still she was staring at him intently. "I…," he started and then faltered, "I see a girl who is still grieving even though she's getting away from it, slowly. You're probably the most confident person I've ever met but I still don't think I've ever had anyone be as vulnerable around me. The moment I saw you I knew exactly who you were, and I see so many things when I look at you that I would probably freak you out if I told you…but you should know that the power…whatever power you have…it's the last thing I see Bonnie."

Bonnie wasn't surprised to find that she was crying. She felt ridiculous but she couldn't really help it, and he didn't seem to be bothered by it aside from the fact that she was upset which made her want to cry even more. "You're so good, Jake," she said, "I really don't want you to ever change."

Jacob smiled, and reached out and wiped the tears as they fell. "Sure, sure," he whispered, and she realized, he didn't smile that smile at anyone but her.

"I have to ask," Bonnie sighed, "How much do you know?"

Jacob frowned. "About your powers?" He asked. He only really knew what he saw and heard from Abby.

"About _everything_ ," Bonnie said emphasizing the last word. She knew it wasn't her place to tell him, she understood that. But she didn't want him to have to remain in the dark. Her Grams hadn't told her about herself or about vampires and look where they both had ended up. When people stayed in the dark they wound up getting hurt. She wanted him to be aware and he knew about her already. Then there was a part of her that knew that she would never get through whatever was coming without him, that part of her needed to tell him more than anything. She knew that it was selfish and that Billy would be displeased but she also knew that it had to be done.

"There's more?" Jacob asked.

Bonnie nodded. "You have no idea," she said, "But as much as I want to tell you. I won't. Not if you don't want to know. I'll leave it up to you. If I could've found out what I was sooner and been more prepared I would've wanted to." If she could have learned earlier, her Grams could still be alive. "But this isn't about me," she said, "It's about you and what you're comfortable with knowing."

Jacob nodded. She had gone from vulnerable to serious and almost businesslike. Still he took it in stride. He wanted to be a part of her life, all of it. He wanted to be able to be there for her, and if that meant knowing more things that he shouldn't know then so be it. In the back of his mind he had always questioned what else there was out there if witches really existed and Bonnie seemed to have something else to tell him. "Tell me," he said, "I want to know."

Nodding, Bonnie open her mouth and began to speak. She told him everything that had happened to her in Virginia from the arrival of the Salvatore brothers, to the death of her Grams and how it had happened. Then she told him about her move to Forks, about saving Bella and revealing her powers, about the Cullens, about the legends being true, about how vampires came to be in the first place. "Witches seem to have a hand in everything," Bonnie sighed, "I don't know where it starts or stops."

"I think I need to sit down," Jacob frowned.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said, "I didn't mean for it to all come out like that. I shouldn't have told you."

Jacob shook his head. "I'm glad you did," he said, "I mean if there's a chance that I might morph into a giant wolf one day, I'm kind of glad I have some kind of warning. Besides, after Abby I kind of wondered if all those legends were true."

"The sad part is," Bonnie said, "I still think that there is still so much that we don't know." She didn't know if he could hide his new knowledge from Billy but even if Billy found out that he knew she wouldn't apologize. There was no reason that Bonnie and Bella should know when Jacob would be more affected then either of them almost once he changed. While she didn't think he should tell Quil or Embry, she thought that she had made the right choice. After all, she had seen Jacob as a wolf and couldn't say the same about the others.

"If there's more we need to know then we'll find out," Jacob said, breaking into her thoughts, "Together."

Bonnie nodded, feeling less alone than she had since she found out what she was. "Okay," she said.

 **:::**

 _Bonnie Bennett stood in the middle of the forest. Her hair was different, longer and in tighter kinkier curls. She was wearing a buckskin dress and her feet where bare. She could see nothing but trees and earth, and while she had no idea where exactly she was, she wasn't the least bit afraid. She heard a noise behind her and she froze looking around._

 _"Quis est?" She asked, in the same language in which her spells were spoken. Her voice deepening as it always did when Latin left her lips, though she wasn't sure why she was speaking it in that moment. It almost seemed as if it were the only language that she knew. "Ostende te," she demanded, her eyes darting from one tree to the next._

 _The rustling became louder and she watched as the trees parted and a large russet wolf appeared before her. Her face broke out in a smile. "Lupus," she said. The wolf bowed his head, seeming to understand her. It looked at her and its eyes seemed almost familiar. "Estis reversi ad me," she said, as if voicing her thoughts, though she could not remember the wolf leaving her or where it was returning to her from._

 _"Ego autem semper revertetur," a voice said inside her head, and somehow she knew it was the wolf that spoke and her power that allowed it to speak._

 _A sad smile curved on her lips, though she did not understand the emotion behind it until her dream-self spoke. "Si esset homo. Vos semper manere possent." So the wolf was merely a wolf. Not a man, though Bonnie wished it to be._

 _"Si vis me. Ego ero," the wolf replied. It wanted to be man, to please her. But this Bonnie, this Bonnie of the dream, with wild hair and ancient clothing, knew it to be impossible._

 _"Quam?" Bonnie asked, "Conatus sum." Her magic had given him voice but not the body of man._

 _Bonnie watched as suddenly the wolf's body began to shift. Shrinking and forming that of a man. He towered over her, scars that she could not see that had been hidden beneath his fur married his chest and his brow. Claw marks, teeth marks, bite marks, all caused her pain to see them. His black hair was cropped short, wild and askew, bits of dirt and grass sticking to the strands. His chest heaved, perfect and chiseled, and a smile graced his full lips, his teeth bright in spite of the dirt that sullied his skin. She didn't dare look down any further, but back up again, to black eyes that were now boring into her green ones. He was older, harder, his face lined, but she knew him as surely she knew herself. He no longer had the face of a teenage boy, but a man, it was he, it was her Jacob._

 _"Non capio," Bonnie said. While the dream her did not understand how he had done it, Bonnie did not understand how it was who it was. Still even with the scars and being dirty and unkempt, he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and a part of her didn't care whether she ever got an explanation, if she ever understood the whys and the how's of it._

 _"Meum fuit cum amore," her lupus told her, not in the language of his brothers but in the language that she had taught. It was his love, his love had done it._

 _Bonnie smiled as he leaned forward. As he kissed her Bonnie felt her power surge to new heights, her body shook with it. She gripped the back of his neck with one hand and traced the scars on his chest with the other as their lips moved against each other._

 _When Bonnie pulled away, she was dressed and looked more like herself. Jacob looked much the same, though he was clothed, the dirt was gone, and the scars less in magnitude. Time had passed it seemed and they were in the present day, and yet still in the future. They had gone from a time that had happened years before to one that had not happened yet._

 _Bonnie heard a noise just behind them and watched with wide eyes as more wolves came out of the trees. She looked at Jacob in question as they all began to take human form. "Lupus?"_

 _"I need you," he said, "They need you. My Bonnie,_ _ánimam meam coeunt , custodem ad lupos." Soul mate, he called her in the tongue that she had taught him, guardian of the wolves._

Bonnie shot up out of her sleep, the night breeze the only thing there to greet her. She began to panic when she realized that she wasn't in her bed with the red sheets that Charlie had picked out. She was in the middle of the forest and yet…something kept telling her she was supposed to be there. That she had to be there.

Bonnie stood slowly, the wind whipping her hair around her. She shivered with the cold, regretting going to bed in nothing but pajama shorts and tank top. Though, it wasn't as if she had known that she would be ripped out of her bed and into the forest in the middle of the night.

The dream still lingered in her mind, and she recalled the legend that Jacob had told her just hours ago. Then Billy's cryptic words, and Abby's cryptic words. Whatever, connection she had with Jacob, that legend was a part of it. It had to be. Bonnie had to shake off the thought however, as something kept nagging at her prompting her to move forward.

Bonnie walked through the trees and she began to feel emotions that weren't her own. Fear. Anger. Confusion. Shock. Horror. Panic. More fear. Bonnie frowned, the emotions making her feel a raw ache in her chest. She had to fix it. She had to help him, for she knew it was a him.

Bonnie followed the emotions until she came upon a large black wolf pacing the tree line. It was so large, larger than any wolf Bonnie had ever seen, and its fur was long shaggy and unkempt. It whimpered, the sound bringing Bonnie pain. She didn't know how but she knew immediately who the wolf was, even though they had only just met. "Sam," Bonnie said carefully.

The wolf stopped pacing and looked at her. Bonnie clutched her head as suddenly she was bombarded by the wolf's thoughts, or rather Sam Uley's. _"You?"_ his mind questioned, _"How did you know it was me? What is this? What's happening? Why is this happening?"_

"Sam listen to me," she said aloud. He immediately grew silent much to her surprise. "I can't explain until you turn back. You have to calm down. We have to go to Billy." She felt his agreement before he nodded his large wolf head. Then something else happened, something she couldn't begin to understand. She walked up to him, even knowing that he was on edge and could strike out at any moment. She touched the fur on his side, running a hand through it gently. _"Silent now, lupus_ ," she said, _"Calm."_ She didn't realize until after Sam's emotions quieted that she hadn't spoken out loud. She was in his head as he had been in hers. Bonnie shook her head, not knowing how she had done it.

 _"I'm scared_ ," Sam told her, even though her presence was obviously keeping him calm, she could still sense his emotions under the surface.

"I know," Bonnie said, speaking aloud once more, "But you can trust me." She continued to run her hand along his fur. "I need you to focus," she said, "Think of yourself as a human. Can you do that? Can you picture it?"

She watched him close his eyes. " _Yes_ ," his voice in her mind told her.

"Focus on that," Bonnie instructed, not knowing how she knew, "Only on that. Then you'll change back."

Bonnie watched as his breathing eased and he slowly returned back to his human form. He looked lost and younger than his years. Bonnie knelt before him feeling real empathy. This had been how she felt when she had discovered her powers.

As Sam Uley looked at her, his dark eyes wide with disbelief and anxiety, Bonnie saw herself in front of her Grams' door, scared, confused, and feeling just as alone as the tears streamed down her face. "What's happening to me?" Sam asked, the same question that she had asked.

Bonnie bit her lip to keep herself from breaking at the sight of him broken before her. She heard the voices of the spirits in her head, telling her that he was broken now but he would be strong later, and she would help him, she would help them all. They would be her pack, she was theirs now, _custodem ad lupos_ , the guardian of the wolves.

Bonnie opened her arms to him, her focus on his pain keeping her from being embarrassed by his nudity. He came to her immediately wrapping his arms around her, clinging, willing to take comfort anywhere he could find it, even in a strangers arms on the forest floor in the middle of the night. Even when the embrace became painful, his newly acquired strength nearly suffocating her, she endured it closing her eyes. When he was ready they would go to Billy, but until then she would let the abnormal heat from his skin shield her from the cold, and she would help him endure.

Bonnie's eyes opened when she suddenly felt a surge of power run through her body. Sam felt it too and he finally let go of her. It was an odd sensation and as he looked at her she almost seemed to be glowing. "What's happening?" He asked, for what seemed like the millionth time.

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't know," she said. She felt a pull at her center and then everything began to blur.

"Bonnie," Sam said, confused. His worry for her outweighed his worry for himself, something that didn't make sense to him. When she held her head, he grabbed her shoulders. "Guardian?" Left his mouth making less sense than his concern. By the time she passed out he was frantic. " _Custos_ ," he repeated over and over touching the sides of her face. He didn't know what it meant or why he was saying it. He felt the tingling sensation of her power running down his spine and suddenly the image of Jacob Black flashed in his head. He lifted Bonnie into his arms, and stood. "Don't worry, _custos_ ," he said, "I will take you to him."

 **:::**

Jacob Black had been unable to sleep once he had gotten home, he had stared at the ceiling his mind racing with the things that Bonnie had told him. He had gone through all the stages of denial at least five times and then started over again before he finally went into a fitful sleep that ended with him having a dream of the very legend he had told Bonnie in order to get her to reveal herself to him. The whole thing was ridiculous.

But then he had woken up and he had wished he had stayed asleep because he suddenly knew that Bonnie needed him and he knew that he couldn't get to her. Things went further south when Charlie had called and told Billy that Bonnie had disappeared out of bed.

Jacob became frantic, having left his room the moment the phone had rang, and when he had heard the news he had just known it had something to do with Bonnie's powers. He could feel it. He blamed his distress on the stupidity that followed. He had rallied on his father telling him that he knew everything about the vampires and the witches and the shifting. The conversation that followed was stilted at best. Billy seemed more disturbed about Bonnie telling him than he was remorseful about keeping the truth from Jacob.

"You shouldn't get yourself worked up about something that may or may not happen," Billy said.

"It'll happen," Jacob had told him, "She's seen it and I can feel it."

They had been quiet ever since and he knew that there was something else Billy wasn't telling him but Jacob was too worried about Bonnie to care. He had begun to pace the length of the living room and he was still pacing when Sam Uley knocked on their door.

Jacob raced to open the door and he blinked once he saw a very naked and dirty Sam on the other side cradling Bonnie in his arms. There was a mark on Sam's shoulder that hadn't been there before, almost like a tattoo, a circular tribal symbol, depicting the images of two wolves. He couldn't be in denial about the legends anymore now that he was staring them right in the face. He ignored Sam's state, his eyes roaming Bonnie's still frame. He noticed that there was a symbol on Bonnie's shoulder similar to the one on Sam's, only hers depicted the image of a wolf whose tail was wrapped around a pentagram.

"Give her to me," Jacob ordered, his voice more forceful that he had ever managed before, especially in the face of someone like Sam who he liked and looked up to.

Sam complied without any fight much to Jacob's surprise. Bonnie had told him that Abby had warned her about how temperamental shifters were but Sam didn't seem at all bothered by Jacob's tone, and Jacob didn't seem at all threatened by Sam's change. Perhaps he would if he ever saw Sam in wolf form, but somehow Jacob doubted it.

Jacob ignored Sam and his father as they approached each other and Sam seemed to break down. He placed Bonnie on his couch and waited for any sign of her waking.

After what seemed like forever Bonnie's eyes snapped open and she gasped for air. Jacob immediately gave her his full attention, and he realized when Sam's voice ceased to ramble on behind him that she had his as well. "Bonnie?" Jacob said carefully.

"It's starting," Bonnie said. No one but Billy knew what she was referring to.

 **:::**

When Bonnie woke up the next day, while she found that she was in her own bed, she was surprised to find that Jacob was lying next to her. When the events of the night before came flooding back Bonnie didn't really know what to think. She remembered her dream, finding Sam, and then the surge of power.

When she had woken Billy had tried to explain things to her, but she was too overwhelmed to listen. Between the heightening in her awareness of both Jacob and her power, and the overpowering need to felt to protect and look after Sam Uley even though he was older and much larger than her, and could change in to a giant wolf on a whim, she really didn't know what to make of anything anymore. Nothing was making sense and every time that she turned around there was some new connection to the people around her that she wanted to fight off.

Bonnie sat up in bed and sighed, running a hand over her face. When her mom had shown up at the Blacks to take her home she had practically begged for Jacob to come with her. Now she felt silly, but even so she wasn't sure what she would do if he wasn't there.

Hesitantly she touched the shoulder that now housed a very distinct mark that she knew she would have trouble hiding once summer came around and there would be no more long sleeved shirts. She tried to remember what Billy had said about the situation but she couldn't think of anything but the words, "wolves" and "witches", and an apparent meeting that Billy wanted her to attend with the tribal Elders.

Bonnie's head didn't stop spinning until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned toward Jacob as he sat up, finally awake. "You were thinking so hard that you woke me up," he teased.

"Is that even possible?" Bonnie asked.

Jacob shrugged. Bonnie placed a hand over the one that he had on her shoulder. "Should any of this be possible?" He asked.

"Touché, Black," Bonnie grumbled. She turned to him more fully and studied him. "You wouldn't happen to remember what your father said about what the hell is going on with us would you?"

Jacob shook his head. "I was too worried about you to really listen," he said almost apologetically.

"Ugh," Bonnie huffed, "I really wish I could have normal. Just for a little while."

"Come on, Bennett," Jacob said, trying to lighten the mood, "Where is the fun in that?" He managed to get a small smile out of her at least.

"Tell me that after you turn into a giant wolf," Bonnie said. Jacob winced and Bonnie smiled apologetically but then she thought of her dream. Of Jacob in her dream, so different but so much the same. Then she thought of the kiss and her hands running over his chest and she felt her face flush. "Um," she muttered, "We should probably get up. Who knows what time it is."

Jacob was about to respond when they heard a knock on the door and then Bella entered the room a moment later. She raised an eyebrow at them as she hadn't been a part of the excitement of the night before. Bonnie was grateful that at the very least, both she and Jacob were fully clothed. Though, Bonnie was wearing one of Jacob's shirts and some pajama bottoms that she had stolen from his sister's abandon wardrobe after she had showered at his house before Abby showed up, so it still probably looked weird.

"Um," Bella said, "I came up to tell you that Edward is here…but since you're busy I can get rid of him if you want." Bella wondered absently why no one warned her Jacob was there or if their parents even knew.

"I forgot about him," Bonnie frowned.

Jacob's hands clenched into fist but he managed to remain calm. "You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to," he said, "Just let Bells get rid of him."

"It won't be long," Bonnie said, "Besides if I don't tell him now he'll keep harassing me at school and I'll end up telling him later. I might as well just get it over with."

"Alright," Jacob sighed, '"But just don't leave with him okay. I don't like the idea of you going anywhere alone with him." Jacob sighed in relief when she nodded, but wondered if she would have agreed so easily if she had known how much of his hesitance was because of Edward's interest in her and not because of what Edward was. Bonnie had said that Edward didn't desire her blood, and really there was only one other thing that Jacob thought he could want from Bonnie and with Edward pursuing her so persistently, he knew it wasn't friendship.

 **:::**

Edward Cullen frowned slightly as Bonnie came out of her house. She looked tired and worn but as Bella had claimed that they had stayed out late that didn't surprise him. What surprised him was that there was something off about Bonnie's scent. There was a smell that he couldn't place under the surface but the smell that was covering it up was even more disturbing, it smelled like men's shampoo.

Bonnie had used Jacob's shampoo on her hair the night before, and while she didn't really mind smelling like him, as Edward sniffed the air upon seeing her, she knew he took offence to it. Bonnie sighed as she tugged at her longed sleeved sweater and shifted in her jeans. She wished she had just stayed in her pajamas and stayed in bed. Her powers still responded to him but it wasn't as bad as before, it was more the fact that his presence was bothering Jacob that made her want him to leave.

"Bella invited me in," Edward said, "But I thought that we could go for drive."

Bonnie bit her lip and shook her head. She still had to talk to Billy and meet with the Elders and check on Sam. She would just have to bite the bullet. Once he found out about her being tied to the shifters he wouldn't want anything to do with her anyway, so she felt no real need to play nice. "I'm a witch," Bonnie blurted, "Mystery solved."

Edward blinked. As he thought about it, it made sense. "I suppose I should've figured that one out," he said, "Should we go now. I have more questions."

"You always have more questions," Bonnie muttered. When he just stared at her expectantly Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. "Look," she said, "I had a really long night. A lot of stuff is going on right now, stuff that you wouldn't understand and that I don't have time to explain to you so… Once you figure me out you'll wish you hadn't, okay? It isn't worth all of this persistence."

"I think it is," Edward said.

"Please," Bonnie sighed, "Just go home. I'm sorry that I'm ditching you but right now I don't really have a choice. Besides, like I said, you don't want to be friends with me."

"You're in our future," Edward said, as she turned away from him, "In mine. Alice has seen it."

Bonnie turned back around and smiled sadly. "That isn't necessarily a good thing," she said. Edward looked confused and she turned away from him again. "I'll see you at school," she said, before she walked back into her house and shut the door behind her.

 **:::**

Katherine Pierce was on her way back to Mystic Falls. She felt it was time for her to make herself known. Still she felt that she would need an ally, someone powerful and malleable. She had Lucy Bennett, but she was a bit mouthy and her strength was just as limited as her loyalty.

And so she was in the market for a new witch. Lucy was all too willing to help her in order to gain her own freedom from Katherine. It hadn't taken long, a simple tracking spell using Lucy's blood, to trace the last witch of the Bennett line to Forks, Washington.

A quick call to Abby and Lucy was able to find out the young witch's circumstance. It seemed that the girl had been team Salvatore at one point but had now left town and gone rogue. It was the perfect time for Katherine to target her and sway her. The witch would know enough about the situation as to not need things explained to her and her former friends had alienated her enough to make it easy for Katherine to use the rift and the separation against her.

Katherine hadn't been there long and already she found the town to be even more boring and obscure than Mystic Falls. Still she had no problems feeding off of the townsfolk. The "animal attacks" were gaining more attention but Kathrine knew that there were those that knew of her presence. The only real question was when to reveal herself and when she should make her move in recruiting Bonnie Bennett.


	4. Part Four: The Guardian

**Title:** Immersed

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH/Crossovers

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Jacob, Bonnie/Edward (One-sided), Bonnie/Demetri (One-sided), Bonnie/Klaus (One-Sided), Klaus/Leah, Tyler/Angela, Caroline/Embry, Bella/Matt, Stefan/Elena, Alice/Jasper, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Abby, Liz/Rudy, Damon/Katherine, Paul/Rachel, Sam/Emily, etc.

 **Summary:** "Bennett witches has always been immersed in the supernatural. It is something that we can't get away from. The connection is fathomless, endless, and deep. No matter how far we run, the world of the unknown and the unnatural always finds us. We don't get normal, we never have and we never will." After the death of her grandmother Bonnie moves from one supernatural infested town to another; drawing the attention of the Quileute, the Cullen family, The Volturi, and finding that her family's history with the supernatural runs much deeper than she ever thought possible.

 **Warnings:** Character Death, Violence, Torture, Non-Canon, etc.

 **Part Four: The Guardian**

 _ **Forks, Washington; Bennett-Swan Residence**_

Bonnie Bennett sat down across from Bella Swan at the breakfast table, avoiding eye contact with the brunette. Still Bella stared at her openly as Bonnie watched Abby make breakfast. Charlie walked around the table and leaned against the counter, watching Abby as well, a small smile on his face. Bonnie grinned when her mother glanced at the police chief and rolled her eyes.

"You got something to say?" Abby asked, as she went back to flipping bacon.

Charlie shrugged, his eyes never leaving her as he opened the cabinet and pulled out two coffee mugs. "Maybe I just like the view," he answered.

Bonnie shook her head. Abby said something along the lines of being too worried about her daughter to flirt but Bonnie could see the smirk on her lips. She wondered for a moment if Abby had ever been the way she was with Charlie, with her father. Abby had left when Bonnie was so young, that she didn't remember ever seeing her parents do anything aside from fight.

"So," Bella said, drawing her attention, her tone sounding as if she were talking about something as casual as the weather, "Are we just going to not talk about the fact that Jacob was in your bed this morning after likely spending the night there? Or the fact that he is now in the shower and the fact that you seem to smell like his shampoo?"

Bonnie winced and made an unintelligible noise under breath. She had to resist the urge to bang her head against the table. Bella was too observant for anyone's good. "A lot of stuff happened last night and I'm not sure if I am allowed to tell you yet," Bonnie sighed, "Abby and Charlie knew he was here. I just needed him that's all."

Bella sighed, heavily. She hadn't meant to push a button, but it seemed she had. "I was just joking," Bella stammered, "Mostly. It's just…you seem to need him a lot. He's kind of my best friend and I know you know that he likes you…" Bella glanced over at their parents and was relieved to find that they were preoccupied with each other and for the most part not paying attention to their conversation. "I know you would never hurt him on purpose," Bella continued, "I just want to make sure….you're not…leading him on or anything."

Bonnie ran her hand over her face. "I understand your concern," she said, "And I am actually really glad that you're looking out for him because…I am starting to remember how nice it is to have someone look out for you. But really Bells. I don't have vast relationship experience, or any really. I've been on like maybe five dates, and one was a group thing so it doesn't really count… Anyway, what I'm trying to say is…I wouldn't know how to lead Jacob on if I wanted to. We're friends, he knows that, I'm being honest with him."

Bella was observant by nature, and so she noted sudden change in Bonnie's demeanor. The girl seemed to relax as she glanced upward. Bella wasn't sure where the change had come from until she heard footsteps coming from upstairs. "That's just the thing," Bella said cautiously, "You seem to need Jacob more than a friend would need a friend."

Bonnie heard Abby clear her throat and she frowned again. She looked down and began to pick at the table cloth. It wasn't her fault she had some kind of weird connection to Jacob, she was sure now that it was supernatural but she wasn't sure that it was entirely so. Bonnie opened her mouth to tell Bella that she would explain it if she could but her mouth shut when she felt Jacob's presence behind her. The frown left her lips as she felt Jacob kiss the top of her head.

"Stop bugging her Bells," Jacob said as he sat down next to Bonnie, "You know it hurts for her to think too much." Bonnie elbowed him in the side playfully as he pulled his chair closer to hers. "What?" Jacob asked innocently, as he draped his arm over the back of Bonnie's chair, "I was coming to your defense."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Didn't sound like it?" Bonnie huffed.

"Lighten up," Jacob commented, "Or Abby is going to starve me to make me pay for upsetting you."

"Should've thought about that before you opened your big mouth," Bonnie grinned, even as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well I guess I'll just have to eat off of your plate since it's your fault I will be food deprived," Jacob shrugged. There was a beat that passed as he looked at her and then the others before he looked back and spoke once more. "How'd things go with Cullen?" He asked.

Bonnie blinked at him a moment. "I don't think he's giving up," she told him. She felt him tense and she wrapped her arms around his middle. "I know we don't like it," Bonnie sighed, "But I think there is a reason that the Cullens seem to feel the need to harass me. Edward said that Alice saw me in their future."

Everyone's ears seemed to perk up at that. She had even gotten Abby and Charlie's attention.

"What makes you think he's telling the truth?" Jacob asked.

"What reason does he have to lie about something like that," Bonnie said, "I mean, given how I have been treating him and his family I doubt he would think telling me something like that would soften my stance on things." Bonnie wasn't really sure what her stance was anymore. She considered her mother's words from their conversation and she was certain that she wanted to at least try and reserve her judgment, but Edward's behavior made it hard for her not to be annoyed even without her past encounters with vampires. "I just think that it's something to consider," Bonnie said, "It might even be smart to make allies of the Cullens at least. I mean…I've been thinking. I have to have the best interest of my wolves in mind and if there is an amiable relationship there we could avoid confrontation in the future. There is no real point in making enemies where there don't need to be any. I have a feeling that we're going to have enough to deal with and fight against as it stands."

Jacob frowned. "As long as it doesn't go farther than being amiable," Jacob said, "And the treaty stays."

The others raised an eyebrow at the hardness in his tone, but Bonnie didn't flinch. Abby wondered about Jacob seeming to have so much to say about things he had just learned about the night before. She had expected at the very least, he wouldn't have as much to contribute to the situation until after he phased. Clearly she had been wrong.

"Of course," Bonnie agreed, breaking into Abby's thoughts, "I'm not suggesting otherwise. And I am not suggesting that Sam and the others befriend the Cullens when they phase, or even me befriending them really. I just think that we should have an open line of communication. I mean they came from my kind, my line, and so I can't avoid them completely. I realize that now, but that doesn't mean I am going to drop everything to go play nice with them. My family comes first, and that includes Bella and Charlie. The people I care about come first. You come first. My wolves will come first. They have a duty to protect their people and I have the duty to protect them. I'm not going to take that lightly."

"And what about you?" Jacob asked, "If you're running around putting everyone first then where do you come in?"

Bonnie figured that she could talk openly in front of everyone, even with Bella not being completely informed yet. If this was going to be her home, and these people were going to be her family, then she would have to act like it. Besides, the lack of communication had been one of the problems that now kept her from the home that she had left. "I'll protect myself," Bonnie said, "I know that I need to. That I have to, if for no other reason but to stay around long enough to protect the people I care about…the way I didn't with my Grams. But it's different here. If I protect the people around me, I can trust that I will get as good as I give. I know that all of you would protect me if it came down to it. I don't have to worry about that anymore. And you saw the way Sam was with me last night. We're going to take care of each other. All of us. I can feel it."

"Agreed," Abby nodded. The other's nodded their acquiescence as well, though Bella seemed more than a little confused by the speech.

"So we're all on the same page," Bonnie smiled. "Good." As much as she was sure that her friends in Mystic Falls had tried, she knew that they had all kept each other in the dark about too many things to actually be called a team. "From now on we have to be honest with each other," Bonnie said, "If we want to protect each other we have to work together."

"Then I think that we should all be there when Bonnie meets with the Elders today," Charlie said.

"I thought we would all be there anyway," Jacob said, his eyebrow raised. Bonnie nodded. She hadn't expected to have to confront them alone. Even if she was only in Charlie and Abby's company that would have been enough. However, with Jacob's attachment to her and hers to him, as well as Bella's inquisitive nature, she had suspected that both Jacob and Bella would have found a way to infiltrate the meeting if they could.

"They wanted it to just be me and Bonnie," Abby revealed, "But we're a family and I think we should all be there. Besides Bella asks so many questions we would end up telling her everything anyway and I'm pretty sure if Jacob was kept out he would find a way to force his way in. So we all go together. It would save us a lot of trouble that way." Bonnie smiled as she realized that she and Abby had drawn the same conclusions.

"Well," Bella said, looking from one to the other as she had only been able to follow about half of the conversation, "How about someone fill me in before this whole meeting thing? I mean what's with the whole 'my wolves' thing and why did Bonnie mention Sam? I'm assuming she meant Sam Uley….right?"

Everyone looked at Bonnie and she sighed. She didn't want to be the one fielding Bella's questions but at the same time she knew that she was the only one that could answer them. "Alright," she said, "I'll start from the beginning."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

Caroline Forbes knew that her plan wasn't a very thought out one but she hoped that it would work. Having her mother invite Bonnie's father over for breakfast was the only way that she could think of to figure out her friend's whereabouts.

She wasn't naive enough to think that Rudy would just let the information slip. No, the objective had been to get the man out of his house. Being Bonnie's best friend had given Caroline certain advantages, one of which being that she knew where the spare key to Bonnie's house was hidden.

Caroline bent down and lifted the flower pot that was on the edge of the front porch. She smiled as she retrieved the small metal key. She picked it up and gave a triumphant fist pump as she walked toward the front door.

Things had shot to hell since Bonnie had left. Between Matt's absente mother reappearing, Elena's absente birth mother ending up appearing herself as a vampire (though Caroline was unaware of the vampire aspect), and Caroline's own insecurities resurfacing now that her relationship with Matt was slowly crumbling because of his mother and his still lingering attachment to Elena; Caroline was pretty much miserable. What made things worse was that Elena couldn't talk to Caroline about what was bothering her because she wasn't Bonnie and Caroline couldn't talk to Elena about feeling second best to her because she wouldn't understand, only Bonnie would understand. Yes, Bonnie was still in contact with Caroline at least, but texting wasn't enough, not when she had been able to see and talk to Bonnie face to face practically their whole lives. They had never been apart this long and it was beginning to take its toll.

It wasn't just about her not being able to see Bonnie, it was about not being able to know whether or not Bonnie was okay. Miss Sheila had been important to them all, and as much as Bonnie teased about the woman's drinking, Caroline knew that for Bonnie, the woman had been everything.

Then there was the fact that there was the possibility that Bonnie would not be returning at all which was something that Caroline couldn't understand. After everything that they had been through, for Bonnie to not only not return but to not even tell them that she wouldn't be coming home or the reasoning behind it, didn't make any sense.

Wherever Bonnie was, something was holding her there and Caroline was determined to find out what it was.

Caroline unlocked the door to Bonnie's house and walked inside. She shut and locked the door behind her. She frowned once she was inside however, as she wasn't sure where to begin her search. It wasn't as if she expected Bonnie's father to have a piece of paper with Bonnie's new address just lying around.

She decided to start her search in the living room. There was a stack of papers on the coffee table, she sifted through them quickly and stopped when she saw the name Abby Bennett. Given the last name she assumed that the woman was Bonnie's mother or at least related to her. She was surprised to find not only an address but a phone number as well. Caroline smiled. "Well," she said, "That was easy."

She took out her cell phone to save the number. However, just as she was about to take down the address, the house phone rang, startling her just a bit. She ignored it as it continued to take down the information.

She was taking down the address just as the answering machine picked up. She saved the information as she heard a female voice on the line. "Hey Rudy," the woman said, "It's Ab. Bon and I are about to head down to the reservation to meet with the elders. She wanted to make sure I kept you in the loop. I know this is hard for you, I mean first the whole witch thing and now our little girl is bound to shape shifters and being pursued by vampires. I get it…its weird and the opposite of normal but Bonnie needs both her parents so please call her when you get this message. If I don't hear from you by the time we leave La Push I'll call back and tell you how everything went. Alright, I have to go so….Bye."

Caroline blinked a few times as the line went dead. She hadn't heard what she had thought she heard. She couldn't have. Vampires? Shape shifters? "What?" She said aloud. Even if she had bought into the whole Bonnie being a witch thing, which she hadn't, bringing in the other supernatural creatures just seemed to be a bit much.

She moved across the room and was about to play the message but stopped herself at the last minute as she thought about how doing so could give away her presence in the house when Bonnie's dad returned.

No, there was only one way that Caroline could figure out what was going on. "Looks like I have a road trip to plan," she said, to herself.

Had she and Matt been on speaking terms she might have thought about inviting him along and had she trusted Elena not to tell the Salvatore brothers, she might have invited her. However, as it stood, it seemed that Caroline would be going it alone. The only thing she had to figure out was how to trick her mother into agreeing.

 **:::**

 _ **Forks, Washington, La Push Reserve**_

Bonnie Bennett was more than a little intimidated as she sat in the Black's living room in front of the Quileute elders. It helped that Jacob was sitting next to her, and even Sam Uley sat silent and supportive on her other side. He had been through an even rougher night than Bonnie but he seemed more worried about her welfare than his own.

Abby and Charlie stood on the other side of the room with Bella, and they all smiled at her reassuringly. However, Bonnie wasn't able to draw much comfort from her family. Not with the hard faces of the elders staring back at her unflinchingly. They seemed to be assessing her silently and Bonnie was sure that she was being found wanting.

They all sat in front of her. Harry Clearwater, seeming to be the most suspicious among them. As she looked at Quil Ateara Sr., or "Old Quil" as everyone seemed to refer to him as, she saw very little of the playfulness that his grandson possessed. Even Billy's face was blank and Bonnie felt the need to hide behind Sam's much larger form.

Jacob had told her not to take it personally as tribal business tended to be taken rather seriously, but she couldn't stop her nervousness. She blinked rapidly, her eyes darting from one member of the tribal council to the next.

"Tell us what happened last night, Bonnie," Billy instructed, his voice serious but not unfriendly, "Don't leave anything out."

Bonnie looked down at her lap and began to wring her hands together. Both Jacob and Sam looked down at her in concern. Jacob reached out and grabbed her left hand, just as Sam took her right hand. Bonnie looked in between them and frowned at the glare that Jacob sent in Sam's direction. As much as she knew they wanted to make things easier for her, it was clear to everyone that they were doing the exact opposite.

Bonnie took a deep breath. "Well," she said, "I guess…it started at First Beach." Bonnie told her tale, slowly, carefully choosing her words. The confidence she was feeling as of late had left her and she was sure that they would find her story skeptical at best. But still she told it as she was asked, though she left out certain embarrassing details in her dream.

When the retelling was finally over the tribal council members shared a look amongst themselves and once again it was Billy that spoke. "Just to be sure," he said, "In your dream…the ones you saw…appeared to be you and Jacob. You didn't take any other forms?"

"No," Bonnie blinked, her confusion evident, "It was just us."

Billy nodded. Harry glanced in his direction and as Billy once again nodded, he turned back to Bonnie and spoke to her for the first time. "You were able to recognize Sam in wolf form after only meeting with him once," he said, "And you could communicate with him telepathically." At Bonnie's nod, he nodded as well. "Try and communicate with him now," he told her.

Bonnie frowned. "But he isn't in wolf form," she said.

"If we are right, young one," Old Quil said, "It will not matter." He had gone from looking impassive as he watched her to a bit awestruck and it was a little unsettling.

Bonnie sighed. She didn't really see how she could communicate with Sam when she wasn't even sure what made her able to do it in the first place. She gave Sam a look. _"What am I even supposed to say?"_ Bonnie thought.

" _Olly olly oxen free?"_ Sam's voice suddenly suggested, echoing inside of Bonnie's head.

Bonnie bit, her lip in an effort to keep from laughing. _"I'm guessing that you heard me,"_ she said, back to him.

 _"Maybe,"_ Sam answered, _"Maybe you're just crazy and you hear voices in your head and one of them happens to sound like me."_

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the boy that towered over her. Really it wasn't normal to be that large at that age, or really any age. It didn't quite make sense to her that no one on the reservation would ask questions. She was sure that the rest of them, her pack, would become just as large just as fast. All the signs were there but it seemed that no one was paying attention to them, or they had chosen to ignore them. She supposed it was for the best. She turned her attention back to Sam. _"Should we tell them that it's working?"_ She asked.

 _"Nah,"_ Sam teased, _"Let's let them squirm a little bit more. I don't think I've ever seen Old Quil turn that particular shade of red before."_ Bonnie couldn't help the laughter that escaped. Sam laughed as well, causing Bonnie to nudge him in the side. _"It's good you're laughing,"_ he said, _"The whole nervous wreck thing doesn't work for you."_

 _"Dully noted,"_ Bonnie replied.

Jacob looked between the two with a frown. He gave Sam a look and Sam immediately cut off the line of communication between himself and Bonnie and let go of Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie felt the connection drop and her brows furrowed in confusion. "That was weird," she said, finally speaking out loud.

"What?" Abby asked, cutting off Billy before he could speak, "I mean from the laughter I assumed it was working."

"It was," Bonnie sighed, "But Sam…he cut me off. It just felt weird." Bonnie frowned. In a way it had felt like some form of rejection. It was abrupt and Bonnie was sure that she had not been the only one that had been beginning to like the connection. But at the same time she understood. She could sense the tension coming from Jacob, and she found that her bond with Sam was likely the source of it.

"I didn't mean to," Sam shrugged, "But…Jacob…it was bothering him." Sam wasn't really sure why he cared. Yes, Jacob was kind of like a little brother to him, however, that didn't mean he was particularly conscious of the other boy's feelings before. They really didn't spend all that much time together unless he was stuck giving Jacob and his friends rides somewhere or it was at a gathering that involved the rest of the tribe. Since the change however, when he thought, all of his actions and decisions seemed to involve Bonnie or Jacob in some manner. It was early yet, but he couldn't deny the influence that both had on him.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob muttered, "I didn't say anything." No, he hadn't been pleased about the situation, but he was doing his best to hide it. He didn't want to upset Bonnie or embarrass his father in front of the council. But still he didn't like Bonnie being connected to Sam in a way that he couldn't be connected to her yet; if he was ever able to be connected to her in that way at all.

"You didn't have to say anything," Harry said, "An alpha uses more than words to communicate."

The statement drew everyone's attention. "But he hasn't even shifted yet," Bonnie objected. Even after she had heard the story of Ephraim Black from Jacob himself it didn't seem to make any sense to Bonnie.

"It's in his blood," Old Quil said, looking from Bonnie to Jacob, "And it isn't just the blood of Ephraim Black that makes you destined to lead Jacob."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"You have the answers right in front of you," Old Quil answered, "In the girl, the guardian. Her dreams reveal the truth."

There was a collective silence as everyone in the room outside of the council seemed to be waiting for some sort of expansion, or explanation. However, no one was sure of which member of the tribal council to look to. Finally, after a moment, it was Billy who spoke. "You dreamed of the legend Bonnie…because you are the legend. You and Jacob. The first alpha and the first guardian, and destined to be the last," Billy revealed, "As extraordinary as the legend of their life and their love was and still is, it was the legend of their death that the tribe always held onto. When they died it was said that one day they would return, they would be reborn. In a time where all creatures of the supernatural would be exposed to one another and their worlds would come to a head. When the witch would know the shifter, the shifter would know the Cold One, the Cold one would know the vampire, the vampire would know the werewolf, and the werewolf would know those of mixed species. That is when they would come, to lead and protect the people from the resulting storm. You were them and they are you. "

Bonnie didn't bother denying it. It was pointless to when her dreams gave her proof. When her connection to Jacob, to Sam, and to La Push gave her proof. When her powers gave her proof. When her growing knowledge of the supernatural world, a diverse world that witches seem to have created in one form or another, a world that her kind was responsible for, gave her proof. Still she had questions. "Why us?" She asked.

"You because of your power and Jacob because of his connection to you," Billy answered, "The answer was the same then. No one truly understood it and still the explanations are vague but the guardian, the witch you were before and will be again; there was something in her…and in her powers that drew others in. She was able to control and calm creatures that others feared. She was able to communicate and teach creatures who offered only silence to others. To the wolves she was guardian but to the others; the mortals and a supernatural creatures alike, she was the middle ground. Because of her there was peace and communication between all species. When she died, the peace died. There was death for mortals. War between werewolves and vampires. War between shifters and Cold Ones. Witches were losing the fight to keep the balance. The spirits on the other side not knowing what was fit to do to help, resulting in some of them causing more bad than good. It is said by those who know of her that it did not become the witches' job to keep the balance until her death. She was the balance, and with her it died. Before your birth she was the strongest in your line, and now that you've been reborn that honor goes to you."

Bonnie frowned. Suddenly she realized why she had been so willing to help the Salvatore brothers even in knowing what her own kind thought of vampires. Why she was embracing her role as guardian so easily now. Why the Cullens were so drawn to her, and even why she had gone from wanting to stay away from them to wanting to open up a line of communication with them, even given her past with vampires. She had done this before, in some ways. All of this. She had been the go between, the martyr, the supernatural emissary. "But if the balance died with me before," she said, "Won't it die with me now?"

"It was said that when you were reborn you would live on," Billy said, "Always. You would not die again. We don't know how or if that is possible. That is why you must be protected. You are the key to everything Bonnie. But now is not the time to worry about things that have yet to take place. Now is the time to worry about your pack."

Bonnie swallowed. She felt like they just kept piling more and more weight on her shoulders and that soon it would be too much and she would break. "I know," she said, "That I have to protect them, but what else is there?"

"There is a bond that you must perform," Billy said, "A bond has already occurred but there is a spell…that will protect the bond and tie you to them in ways that cannot be broken. Jacob is the key to it and it cannot be done until he phases. But the rest…you're already able to communicate with them. There is also the matter of you taking on some of their traits. Your body will become stronger, it will help you sustain your magic as it grows with you. Your healing will accelerate as well; as I said before, you must stay alive and your connection with them will assist that as much as possible. You will also have the ability to calm the wolf. Even now…you are keeping Sam's anger under control without realizing it. We weren't sure before….but now we can see that your presence in accelerating their change. You weren't just connected to Jacob. You shared and still share a deep bond with wolves. They are the only supernatural creature rooted in nature, the same way in which your powers are. The bond runs deep. We think that those with the wolf in their bloodlines are drawn to you because of it. Subconsciously they know who you are, what you will be to them, and because of it your presence awakens the wolf."

All Bonnie heard was that her presence was disrupting the lives of other people. People who wanted the normalcy that had been ripped from her the moment she had found out that she was a witch. It all just seemed to be too much. She was at war with herself. She wanted to embrace her role at the same time as she wanted to shun it. She knew what she would have to do, what she would do. She would do what needed to be done, that was a part of who she was. But first she would have to process things and she couldn't do that in a room full of people who expected her to take on the entire supernatural world no questions asked.

Bonnie shook her head and stood; pulling Jacob to his feet along with her. Almost everyone in the room said her name at once but she ignored them and proceeded to drag Jacob through the house. She didn't stop until she pulled Jacob into his room and shut the door behind them.

"Bonnie?" Jacob said, eyeing her carefully. Although, he was freaking out a little bit internally, he was more concerned about her. She had a larger role in all of this. Besides, he was pretty much alright with the situation. He had already known about the whole changing into a giant wolf thing so he had already accepted it for the most part. He wasn't bothered by the fact that he and Bonnie had apparently been together in a past life either. Not only did it explain the connection they felt toward each other but it also meant that there was a good chance that they would be together again. At least he hoped so.

"I just…," Bonnie said, breaking into his thoughts, "Needed to get out of there for a second. The things they were saying Jake…Its bad enough that I'm disrupting the lives of everyone here by forcing some change on you guys that would've happened later if not for me but….I have to be some weird go between for the supernatural community. I might be immortal at some point. And you and I were….I don't think I can do this."

She sat down on the edge of Jacob's bed and stared at the opposite wall. Her head was hurting and she was sure that any moment she was going to cry.

"You're right," Jacob said, calmly as he sat down next to her, "You can't do this." Bonnie looked at him, her face crumbling. "Not alone," he finished, "Which is why you don't have to and you weren't destined to. You heard my dad. Yeah, you have to protect the pack, but I'm the one that leads them. And yeah you have to be some weird go between for supernatural creatures but, we are the ones who have to keep you safe while you're doing it. Yes, your presence here is speeding things up a little but us phasing isn't your fault. We would've phased anyway. That's what we are…shifters. You're not responsible for any of this. This isn't your fault. And I know you have a lot to deal with right now, we all have a lot to deal with right now, but none of us are alone in this. And yeah…maybe you don't want to hear this right now but you're not the only one involved in all of this and if you keep thinking that way then no…you can't do this. We can do this Bonnie….that is how you have to think, in terms of we. I know you're used to being alone but you don't have to feel that way anymore."

Jacob really wasn't surprised when Bonnie hugged him after his little speech. Still he had to get her outside of her own head, she would never be able to deal with things otherwise. "You're going to be a really good leader, Jake," Bonnie whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Apparently I already was," Jacob grinned.

"You're really okay with all of this?" Bonnie asked. She was so far from it, that she couldn't even fathom half of what she was told.

"Sure, sure," Jacob nodded. Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay," he sighed, "Maybe not…but I'll have to be eventually so I might as well at least try to get used to it. And anyway I get to order Sam around so that could be fun."

Bonnie laughed, shaking her head a little. She wasn't expecting to be able to laugh again so soon. "I get it," she said, "How I could fall for you before. Even if you were a wolf. I get it."

Jacob was pretty sure he was turning red, so he looked away and coughed loudly hoping that she wouldn't notice. "Well," he said, "Just because we were kind of a thing before doesn't mean we have to be now. I mean it's not like we remember. And well…even if we did, it's a different time, right?"

"Right," Bonnie said, even though her thoughts were taking a dissimilar path. Though, the time was different, Bonnie wasn't sure about the connection between them being so.

"We should probably get back out there," Jacob said.

Bonnie shook her head. "In a little while," she promised, "I just want to not think for a little bit before I have to go out there and face things again."  
Jacob shrugged. "Not thinking is good," he said, "I always have more fun when I stop thinking."

Bonnie laughed, as she thought of Jacob and his friends and supposed he was right. "That should be Quil's motto," she said.

Jacob watched her a moment as she laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He hesitated before he joined her, lying down on his back next to her, eyes looking upward. "You know," he said, "You're strong, you're powerful, and capable. If you had to do this by yourself, you could do it."

Bonnie gave him a small smile even though he couldn't see her. No one had said anything like that to her since Sheila Bennett had died. And she believed him. For the first time in a long time she did feel strong, powerful, and capable. "Yeah, well," she whispered, "I'm glad I don't have to. And I'm glad it's you that's here with me."

Jacob smiled, and reached out to take her hand, finding that she was already reaching for his. "Yeah," he replied, "Me too."

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

Damon Salvatore walked into the vampire halfway house that Pearl Johnson had organized upon the waking of the other tomb vampires. It had taken some time to process things. However, after he had gotten over the initial depression and heartbreak that came with the knowledge that Katherine had never given a damn about him, the anger came.

The anger was all consuming. Crippling. He knew that there was only one way that he would be able to sate the rage and that was getting revenge. But there was no way to get revenge against Katherine if he had no idea where she was. That left him with only one option, if he wanted to find Katherine then he would have to go to the last person that he knew that had seen her alive. That person just so happened to be Annabelle Johnson.

Luckily for him, when Damon came upon the girl in the confines of the house that her mother had acquired, she was alone. He had already confronted Pearl earlier and that hadn't ended well for him. He was relieved that she had finally left her daughter alone and unprotected.

Damon had happened to have the element of surprise, but that didn't mean that Anna was defenseless. Anna blinked up at him from where she sat down on the couch with a blank look on her face. "What do you want?"

"Look who's got on their big girl pants today," Damon smirked, "I'm impressed. It's very intimidating."

"Cut the crap," Anna said, "Look, I don't want you to keep showing up here and neither does my mother or anyone else for that matter. So tell me what it's going to take to get rid of you."

"What makes you think that it will be that easy?" Damon asked, unable to stop himself from antagonizing her.

"My mother will be back soon," Anna told him, "As will the others. You'll be outnumbered and your brother isn't here to save you. If you came here for a reason then I suggest that you get to the point."

Damon rolled his eyes, but acquiesced just the same. "I want to know where Katherine is," he said, crossing is arms over his chest.

Anna stood. "I told you everything I know," she sighed, "I'm not in contact with her. You'll have to find her yourself."

Damon shook his head. "That's wasn't the answer that I was looking for," he said. It took only a split second for Damon to have the girl by the throat. He sped across the room and practically shoved the girl's head into the lit fire place. "Talk," he growled into her ear, as he pushed her face closer to the flames.

Anna struggled against him, but his anger seemed to have heightened his strength. There was one thing that she hadn't told him, one thing that she had been sworn to secrecy about. But as she needed to get rid of Damon, keeping her mouth shut was no longer an option. "Okay," Anna said, as he twisted her arm behind her back, "I'll talk."  
"Then talk," Damon spat.

"I don't know where she is," Anna said, her eyes on the flames, "I wasn't lying about that. But she said….that she was planning something. Something big. I don't know what it was but…she needed a Bennett witch. The last of the line to be exact, she's been waiting to make her move and from what I hear the witch has left town after the tragic passing of her grandmother. She's isolated, that's exactly what Katherine wants. If you find the witch, then you'll find her."

Damon let Anna go, tossing the other vampire into the opposite wall. He was speeding off before the girl recovered. It was clear that he would have to figure out where Bonnie Bennett had gone. It wouldn't do good to trick the information out of Elena or Caroline, and with Stefan on guard against him, he didn't want to risk compulsion. He would just have to figure out a way to manipulate the situation to his advantage.

 **:::**

 _ **Forks, Washington**_

Bella Swan laid sprawled out on Bonnie Bennett's bed watching as the girl paced in front of her. They had returned home and Abby was downstairs on the phone explaining the situation to Bonnie's father. Bella wasn't surprised that the moment Bonnie was out of Jacob's company she began to freak out. She sighed as she flipped open her worn out copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and began to read. "I really don't see what the big deal is," she said aloud, "I mean not only were you finally able to figure out this whole connection you have to Jacob, but you have this amazing connection to the pack and his people. Really…I don't see the problem."

Bonnie stopped pacing and rolled her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't," she said, "You accept everything the supernatural world throws at you. I am not the one with the innate ability to blink at discoveries that would make normal people run away screaming. That's you."

"So you're saying I'm not normal?" Bella asked, looking up from her book, "I kind of have to agree but still…"

"Sorry," Bonnie sighed, "I didn't mean it as a bad thing. Actually I wish I could stop freaking out about things. I'm supposed to be the supernatural ambassador or something so you would think I could manage to calm down. I mean…but this is big. Like big…. _big_. Like me and Jacob being together in another life big. And not just together…but together, together. You know like… _together_."

Bella ran a hand over her face and shook her head at the earnest expression Bonnie was wearing. She doubted the witch would be so freaked out if her "friendship" with Jacob was an actual friendship and not some excuse to hide other growing feelings. "Yes," Bella laughed, her tone mocking, "I know. I was there. And I am pretty sure that you and Jake are going to be something big…..like big, _big_ in this time as well considering how long you two were hiding in his room and the goofy grins on your faces when you finally came out. I mean you were holding hands and it kind of looked like you were together. You know like together, together. You deny it but you're practically _together_ already."

"You're not funny," Bonnie pouted, "I just…I've never even had a real boyfriend and now I am pretty sure it's because I've been waiting for Jacob to come back to me or some weird shit like that. And it's bizarre. And it's scary. And I don't know what to do about it."

"Who says you have to do anything?" Bella asked, "Whatever you and Jacob feel for each other is natural. Even if it stems from the past. And just because you were together then doesn't mean you'll be together now. Just let it play out. Don't try to force things one way or the other. If you're fine with the way things are then let them be the way they are. I mean you don't have to do the spell connecting you to the pack until after Jacob phases. So until then just help Sam transition and teach him how to help the others when you can't be there. Everything else will fall into place."

Bonnie nodded. "Thanks Bells," she said, as she sat down on the edge of her bed. She didn't know how much time she had before Jacob phased. Her presence was speeding things up. His birthday was only a month away and she had a feeling that that was when it would start. Then there was the matter of the others. Now that she knew what to look for, she would be able to see the signs. And though Sam was cooperative, she doubted that all of them would make it that easy for her. "What if I can't do this?" she asked, herself, "What if I'm not strong enough, to help them, to protect them?"

Bella sat her book aside and sat up from her lying position. "You heard what Billy said," she reminded Bonnie, "You were the first guardian and you're destined to be the last. It isn't an accident that you're here. Before all this happened….you said…that day you went to La Push the first time….you said you felt like it was calling to you, welcoming you home. It was. If you run from this now….you'll only hurt yourself and the others later. Besides…you're not alone in this. You have support and no one here is going to let you get hurt."

Bonnie smiled, before she surprised Bella by pulling the other girl into a hug. "You know," Bonnie said, "If our parents do ever get married…it wouldn't be so bad having you as a sister."

Before Bella could answer the door opened and Charlie walked into the room with a rifle in one hand and Bella's jacket in the other. The girls pulled apart and Bella frowned at him. "Everything's set up outside," Charlie said, "It's time for some target practice."

Bella sighed. Being a hunter sounded fun in hypothetical terms. She had never seen her father or Abby in action and so she wasn't sure what it entailed. However, now that Bonnie was being forced to embrace her destiny, her dad thought it fitting that Bella work toward hers. Still Bella didn't see how she was going to be able to hunt down vampires and shoot them when a) she could barely keep her footing majority of the time and b) she was squeamish at the sight of blood and apparently the vampires that Bonnie knew did indeed bleed. "I'm not really sure I'm up for this, Ch…dad."

Bonnie placed a hand on her shoulder and offered up some of the support that Bella had given her moments before. "You'll do great," Bonnie said, "From what I hear Charlie is a great shot. It's in your blood. Besides….Jake will be out there with you. He wants to be able to protect himself and everyone else even before he shifts and goes all wolf. And even though I have to work on my witchy woo woo with Ab….mom….while you're working on your vampire hunting skills, I will totally be there for you in spirit."

"Okay," Bella sighed, standing, "I can do it." She looked over to Charlie and he held out her jacket to her. "Let's go before she breaks out into a cheer of some sort," Bella grinned, "Who knows how many sets of pompoms she has hidden in this room."

Bonnie picked up her pillow and threw it at Bella's head. Charlie laughed, at the look on his daughter's face. He had been right about the girls being good for one another. Bella was more expressive now, she was beginning to live in the world outside of her own head. And Bonnie was letting go her grief and her anger. It had been the right choice for Bonnie to come.

"I was kidding," Bella said, as she threw the pillow back to Bonnie, "And what you said before…about the whole sisters thing…it might not be so bad."

Bonnie smiled, as she tossed the pillow back onto her bed.

"I guess I better hurry up and ask Abby to marry me then," Charlie said, drawing both of the girls' attention.

Bonnie's mind went immediately to planning the wedding. Then she thought of Caroline, the best party planner that she knew. But thinking of Caroline made her think of Mystic Falls, and thinking of Mystic Falls made her think of her grandmother, and the fact that her Grams would never be able to attend that wedding. "You should," Bonnie said, forcing a smile, "With all this supernatural stuff going on we need a happy occasion to look forward. It might take our mind off things."

Charlie shocked Bella and Bonnie when he gave them both a kiss on the cheek. "I couldn't agree more," he said, "And I….I want you both to know how proud I am of the two of you. Some adults couldn't handle the things that are being thrown at you two. I know that we didn't trust you enough to handle the full knowledge of the things going on around you but…I'm happy to see that you've proven us wrong in terms of what we think you can handle."

Bonnie hadn't been sure before, but as she looked at Charlie and Bella she was certain that they were well on their way to becoming a family.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

It hadn't taken much on Damon's part to get the others involved in his little witch hunt. All it took was the mention of Katherine and both Stefan and Elena were on board. The wild card in the deal was Caroline.

Caroline had been working on a way to go and see Bonnie and she was the only one who knew where the witch was. However, she didn't want the Salvatores or Elena involved in her trip. She was convinced that Bonnie would simply turn them all away if anyone but herself showed up. In all likelihood she was correct, but that didn't mean that they couldn't convince her otherwise.

When they had invited the blonde over to the Boardinghouse, it had taken convincing for Caroline to even admit that she knew Bonnie's whereabouts. It wasn't until Elena mentioned Bonnie being in danger that they actually began to get somewhere.

Damon would have used compulsion but apparently before her departure Bonnie had made sure that both Caroline and Matt were on vervain. She have given them both rings as parting gifts. While Damon wasn't too pleased with the witch's course of action, he found it amusing that even in her grief the witch had managed to think of her friends before she parted ways with them, while Elena hadn't really done more than scold Damon rather gently since finding out the truth about Katherine, and yet she was still seen as the selfless one that would do anything to protect her friends.

Even the mention of the witch being in danger only got them so far. Caroline had told them of the message that revealed the Bonnie was indeed being pursued by vampires. And while they had been basically forced into revealing the truth to Caroline about the supernatural Caroline still hadn't revealed Bonnie's whereabouts.

"If I tell you," Caroline said, "You'll just go without me and try and force Bonnie into coming home or you'll manhandle your way into the situation. Bonnie doesn't need that. Obviously she sees something in this new life worth staying for or else she would be home already. So here's the deal. I drive and I won't tell you where we're going until it's too late for us to turn back or for you to leave me stranded somewhere. Do we have a deal?"

They had agreed but only because they would need her. Out of anyone Caroline was the only one who had any hope of getting any information out of Bonnie. So they would leave in a week's time. And in a week's time, Damon would be on his way to having his revenge.

 **:::**

 _ **Forks, Washington**_

Three days later Bonnie Bennett sat down next to her mother at the Black's dining room table their heads bent over Emily's grimoire as Abby went over some of the spells that their ancestor had created. Bonnie was waiting on Sam to show up so that they could do the control exercises that Bonnie had come up with while reading Emily's notes on her experiences with werewolves, George Lockwood in particular. The principals were different as shifters and werewolves weren't the same, but Bonnie was able to alter the findings that Emily had come up with in relations to shifters. While Emily had struggled with the anger triggers in terms of werewolves, Bonnie having Sam's complete cooperation and help from her mother, was having much better luck.

Bonnie had missed school each day. In between working with Sam on his anger and controlling his phasing, and Abby helping her to develop her magic, there wasn't really any choice in the matter. They decided that missing school now was necessary. The more time she spent working with Sam the less that time she would have to spend with the others later. Not that she minded the idea of spending time with the pack that would eventually come to be; it was simply that it took extensive work helping Sam alone with his wolf and it was draining to the point where Bonnie didn't have time to focus on other things, mainly school. She figured once Sam had control, he could help the others, and so on and so forth until their only focus would be protecting the people and each other.

Bonnie liked working with Sam, but more than that she enjoyed developing her powers with Abby. It gave her the chance to get to know her mother, and to hear about what her Grams had been like before the drinking had started. She had thought, after Sheila had died, that she would have to figure out the truth about what she was and how to use her powers on her own. However, Abby was more than willing to help her.

"I'm proud of you," Abby said seriously, from her seat next to Bonnie, "Not just because of the work that you've been doing with Sam. All of this. Even with the connection that you have to Jacob, these people, and the pack; you could've fought against it and chosen a different path. A lot of times knowledge can scare us into running just the same as it can make us certain that we our making the right choices."

Bonnie turned to her slightly in her seat. "You sound like you're speaking from experience," she said.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I had left your father and not you," Abby said, "But when I learned…I didn't know your role in all of this. But I did know that as the last of the line that you were destined for greatness. And being the way I was….as selfish as I was, I knew that I wasn't the right one to help you through this. I was scared of you. Of what you could do. What you could become. I stayed away because of it."

Bonnie nodded. "I wanted to run," she said, honestly, "I won't lie and say that I want to do this. I miss the life that I had. I miss normalcy. I miss not being aware of the supernatural. I miss Grams. And I miss my friends, I miss being sure that friends is what we actually were. I mean two vampires showed up and suddenly it was like everything we knew about the world, about ourselves, about each other just changed. I think that's what upset me the most, not Grams, a part of us all played a part in that and the more I think about it the more I think she knew what would happened. What gets me is that I've been friends with Elena for years but in the end if she had to choose I think…I know she would choose Stefan. I couldn't understand that. And coming here, in a way it was me running away from my problems there, at least at first. But now….even though every time I turn around here there is some new piece of information that turns my life on its head, something else I need to know or have to do, I feel like staying is worth it. There's so much here that I don't have there. I mean…I get the chance to get to know you. I get to be around people who don't know about my past. There's Charlie and Bella. There's Billy and Sam. Everyone here is just willing and ready to accept me. I feel important and wanted. And then….Jacob…. It's weird, you know, but I could be having the worst day and then he looks at me and then everything is just perfect. No one's ever been able to do that for me before. I…I don't know. No matter how many people I had when I was in Mystic Falls I always felt alone. Dad was gone a lot. Grams was always drinking. Elena and Caroline…I love them both but they're kind of self-absorbed in their own ways and really next to them in everyone else's eyes I just kind of faded into the background. But here…I haven't felt alone since I got here. So what I'm trying to say is…I'm not staying here out of some sense of responsibility or because I want to live up to some legend. I'm staying here because I want to be here. If I had to choose between all of you and having my life the way it was…no matter how much I miss it, I would choose you."

Bonnie bit her lip, feeling silly after giving such a long drawn out speech when Abby hadn't asked for one. Still she wanted to be honest. She didn't want there to be any doubt as to whether she would be staying. Abby needed to know that she wasn't going to leave, though in truth, her friends also needed to know that she wasn't going to come home. She had already discussed it with her father.

Abby didn't know whether to feel happy at Bonnie's words or guilty that she had once made the opposite choice. She decided not to focus too much on either feeling and focus on Bonnie instead. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I love you, Bonnie, I've always loved you," she whispered, "I made the wrong choice before, but from here on out, it will always be you."

Bonnie hugged her back, a smile gracing her features as her eyes began to water. "I love you, too, mom," she replied, "Thank you." 

**:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

Caroline Forbes placed the duffle bag that she had packed in the trunk of her car alongside Elena's overnight bag. She wasn't sure what everyone else's plans were but she had planned on staying with Bonnie the whole weekend, even if she hadn't been invited. She knew at least she would be getting a welcome reception from her friend, she couldn't say the same in regards to Elena and the Salvatores.

Caroline had been keen on being the mediator when Bonnie had first left because she didn't fully understand the situation. However, now that she knew the exact circumstances behind Miss Sheila's death, she wasn't at all surprised that not only did Bonnie not want to return to Mystic Falls but that she had completely cut Elena off.

The only reason that Caroline had agreed to drag them along was because Stefan had agreed to compel Sheriff Forbes into allowing Caroline to take the trip in the first place. Well not only to take the trip, but to skip school as well, as it was a Friday.

Caroline wasn't taking the existence of vampires very well, and she wasn't looking forward to taking a trip with two, in a closed and confined space, even with Elena in the car. However, it was for Bonnie's sake and it was only three to four hours. Besides if Bonnie was being pursued by vampires then they would need vampires to get the other vampires to back off wouldn't they?

"It would've been easier to pack if you would've just told us where we were going," Elena commented.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well maybe," she frowned, "If Miss Sheila hadn't died saving someone's boyfriend Bonnie would still be here and we wouldn't have to worry about who was withholding information about her whereabouts now would we?"

Caroline wasn't surprised when Stefan immediately came to the girl's defense. "That's enough Caroline," he said, "Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. This is about protecting Bonnie remember."

Caroline glared at him. She knew that both he and Damon were more interested in finding Katherine than protecting Bonnie. Stefan so that he could protect Elena and Damon…well who the hell knew what Damon wanted. "Whatever," she said, "Let's just go."

"Right," Elena nodded, "Who knows how long we'll be on the road for?"

"I do," Caroline chimed, "Because I know where Bonnie is, and she's still talking to me so I'm guessing she'll be happy to see me as well. Too bad you can't say the same." With that Caroline climbed into the driver's seat.

"I knew it," Elena sighed, "The minute Bonnie and I had our first fight, I knew Caroline would rub it in. It's not my fault that Bonnie considers me to be her best friend. Well…she did."

"I'm sure she still does," Stefan smiled, "We gave her plenty of time. She probably just doesn't know how to approach you. I'm sure once you see her, the two of you can talk and it'll work itself out."

Elena nodded. "Okay," she agreed.

"Enough with the chitchat love birds," Damon said as he hopped into the passenger's seat next to Caroline, "Let's go. We have a witch to find."

Sighing both Stefan and Elena did as they were told. This would be a long ride, no matter how many miles they were from where Bonnie had gone.

 **:::**

 _ **Forks, Washington**_

Jacob Black smiled as he watched Bonnie Bennett make her way around his kitchen as if she had always been there. To be fair, she had basically been living at his house for the past week; staying in his sisters' room. She had spent most of the week working with Sam, working with Abby, and meeting with the elders; during which time she had missed school. However, she had also been hanging out with Jacob and his friends and helping to take care of Billy.

She had worked herself into their routine; infiltrating their life much in the same way that Abby had; though it was different. The draw that everyone had to Abby; was nothing compared to everyone's growing attachment to Bonnie. Her presence was something that Jacob was growing accustomed to in spite of himself. That was likely the reason that Bonnie going back to school was bothering Jacob so much; well, that and the fact that she would once again be in the presence of the Cullens.

"Breakfast is done," Bonnie said, as she poured Billy a cup of coffee, "But since I'm running late I don't have time of eat with you guys."

"You need to eat something Bonnie," Billy frowned as she placed a plate full of food in front of him, "It's bad enough all the work you've been doing with Sam and Abby has you losing sleep."

Bonnie smiled at his concern as she grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit in the center of the dining room table. "See," she said, "I'm eating." She turned to replace the coffee pot pot onto the kitchen counter and frowned when she splashed some onto her white blouse. Sighing she put the apple back and pulled the blouse over her head, glad she had on an under shirt as she threw the ruined shirt over one of the chairs around the table. "Give me your shirt," she said, turning to Jacob.

Jacob blinked at her as he grabbed the plate that she had made for him. "Why?" He asked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. "I don't have time to change," she sighed. Jacob looked at her as if to say, _"But you have time to talk me out of my shirt."_ Bonnie pouted. "Please Jake," she begged.

Jacob rolled his eyes in turn as he set the plate in his hand down on the table. He unlike Bonnie had time before school. It was her drive to the school all the way from the reservation that was cutting into her time. Jacob pulled off the black long sleeved t-shirt he was wearing and tossed it at Bonnie.

"Thank you," Bonnie smiled, as she pulled the shirt over her head. She pulled on her jacket a moment later, and then grabbed her bag that had been hanging over another of the empty chairs. "I have to go," she said, as she kissed Billy on the cheek.

She moved to leave but Jacob stopped her. "Bon," he said, when she turned to look at him, "Your apple."

"Oh," Bonnie said, "Right." She grabbed the apple from the bowl and kissed Jacob on the cheek before turning to leave. She didn't really feel much like leaving, and it probably showed as she was all over the place.

"Bon," Jacob grinned, as she was about to round the corner, "Your keys." It was clear from all the time she was wasting that Bonnie didn't want to leave any more than he wanted her to.

"Of course," Bonnie sighed, turning around once again, "Can't get anywhere without my keys." She grabbed her keys off the table top and kissed Jacob on the cheek again before once again turning to leave. "I'll see you guys later," she said.

"Not that I don't want you to stay here," Jacob began, "But I thought you were going back to Charlie's. I mean Sam is doing okay….well as okay as he can be doing considering…"

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded, "I know. But you heard what Billy and the others said. My presence is accelerating the change. I just want to be here in case someone else phases. Abby is fine with it."

"Of course she's okay with it," Jacob shrugged, "You didn't tell her the real reason that you want to stay."

"Which would be?" Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You know," Jacob grinned, "You get to see me every day. I heard you on the phone with Bells last night talking about how nice it is to be close to me."

"Oh please," Bonnie said, attempting to hide her embarrassment, "You're lucky that your terrible living habits haven't scared me away yet."

Jacob grinned, because she wasn't denying it. "Sure, sure," he said, "Just give me a hug so you can go to school."

Bonnie gave a long suffering sigh, but walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his middle anyway. "Are you getting taller?" Bonnie asked as he returned her embrace.

"Nope," Jacob said, bending down slightly and resting his chin on the top of her head, "You're just short." Jacob winced as she poked him in the side. "And violent," he laughed.

"You're so mean," Bonnie giggled, "It should be easier to leave you." Bonnie realized belated as Jacob ran his hands down her sides that he was shirtless; something that she should have processed sooner as she had been the one to take his shirt in the first place.

"Bonnie," Billy said, breaking the moment, "School."

Bonnie sighed, heavily. "Alright," she said, letting Jacob go, "Bye Billy." He nodded, at her and she turned back to Jacob. "I'll text you during lunch," she said.

"Okay," Jacob nodded. He hugged again, tighter than probably necessary but she didn't seem to mind.

When Jacob let her go, she was about to say goodbye to him when she suddenly heard rain coming down outside. "It's raining," she frowned, thoughtfully, "I should probably wear my hair up."

Sighing and shaking his head, Jacob reached up and pulled the hair tie from his hair letting it fall over his shoulders. He held it out to her. "Now hurry up and leave," he said, "You don't want to be late on top of missing almost a whole week of school. It's Friday so you'll be back and we'll have the whole weekend. So go."

"Thank you," Bonnie said. She sat down her things and took the hair tie from Jacob's hand. She pulled her hair up, before standing on her toes and kissing Jacob on his cheek again. "Bye, Jake," she said.

"Bye, Bon," he said. He watched as she grabbed her things, this time not forgetting anything, and she left looking back a few times as she went.

Jacob sat down at the table. He was about to eat when he noticed his father staring at him. "What?" He asked, as he picked up his fork.

"If you're this bad now," he said, "It's going to be an interesting show to watch the two of you once you phase."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "We aren't that bad," he said. He had seen how quickly Sam and Bonnie were becoming close and he couldn't help but wonder if things would change between them once he phased as well.

Billy shook his head. "He says after he just gave the girl the shirt off of his back," Billy laughed, as he began to eat.

"Just eat your food old man," Jacob muttered. Jacob picked at his food a moment and then looked up at his father. "You have to admit though," he said, "its nice having her here."

"Yeah," Billy nodded, "It is nice having her here."

 **:::**

Bonnie Bennett wasn't really too surprised to find that the student body of Forks High was surprised to see her. Even with Bella telling them otherwise many of them had thought that Bonnie had moved back to Virginia. She couldn't say that she blamed them considering she had missed nearly a week of school.

Still, she couldn't be too bothered by not going to school even given all of the work she had missed. Sam had adjusted well for the most part and so her job was partially done. And while she knew that Jacob and Sam had been joking when they kept suggesting that she move to La Push and just go to the reservation school, she was beginning to warm up to the idea.

She had come so close to getting assimilated into school. She had stopped being overtly gawked at, but now that she had missed so many days, she was once again the center of attention.

"You ready to run back to La Push yet?" Bella asked as she popped up next to her.

Bonnie sighed. "Don't tempt me," She answered. She glanced across the parking lot and wasn't surprised when the Cullens were among the people staring, namely Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Bonnie glanced over to Bella. "Now or never," Bonnie mouthed.

"Never," Bella mouthed back, with a smirk. Bonnie gave her a look and laughed. "You're the supernatural embassy president or something right…you know what needs to be done."

Bonnie giggled. "What is destined," she said, imitating Billy's voice, "Must be carried out."

Bella gave Bonnie a playful nudge in the shoulder. "Just make sure you signal me if they try and eat you," she whispered, "You know I'm getting good at the whole shooting thing."  
Bonnie shook her head, deciding not to comment as she moved forward. She made her way across the parking lot and ignored the stares as she stopped in front of the Cullens.

"Hey Bonnie," Alice chirped, looking not at all surprised to see her.

"Hey Alice," Bonnie smiled, and then nodded to her companion, "Jasper." It seemed that Emmett and Rosalie were absent but Bonnie didn't comment. She turned to Edward who was looking annoyed, hopeful, and concerned at the same time. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked.

He nodded, and began to walk toward the school. Bonnie followed at a much slower pace. She wasn't surprised when the eyes of the student body followed their every movement. She really needed something to happen that would justify their gawking one day. Like an earthquake or a meteor shower. Something that was worth them breaking their necks to stare.

"I'd thought you'd gone back to Virginia," Edward said, drawing her attention.

"Well," Bonnie said, "I didn't. I'm sure that Bella must have told you that. Well maybe not you but someone else and I'm sure you heard it while eavesdropping."

"She did," Edward nodded, minutely, "And I did. I didn't believe her."

"Of course," Bonnie stated, "Look, I'm sorry for blowing you off. I just have a lot going on and really I don't fully understand why you want to be my friend even given what I know now but whatever. I've decided to meet you half way for the sake of my own sanity because you're obviously not going to back off so….today and today only you can ask me anything you want."

Edward raised a brow at her. "Let me guess," he said, "I can ask you anything I want but it doesn't mean that you'll answer."

"Bingo," Bonnie smiled, "There may be some hope for you yet, Cullen." Internally Bonnie had to pat herself on the back. As far as being a go between went, so far she wasn't doing half bad.

 **:::**

Bonnie had made it through school while only having to field a few questions from her peers as she had spent majority of the day answering Edward Cullen's questions, which in retrospect wasn't really much better. Still, it hadn't been all that horrible spending the day with the Cullens even if the more questions she answered the more they seemed to ask.

"I think that you should talk to Carlisle and meet Esme," Edward said, as they descended the school's steps side by side, "I think he'd be interested in your theories about our creation."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "They aren't theories," she sighed, "My kind created your kind. That's what happened."

"Considering you know so little about our kind I find that hard to believe," Edward countered.

"Well like I said it was a long time ago," she retorted, "Besides you didn't know anything about witches or the other breed of vampires. You didn't even know the difference between werewolves and shifters. Obviously there are things even outside of your realm of knowledge so why wouldn't that be one of them. Unless you have another explanation as to why you exist and why you feel connected to me."

"I don't," Edward admitted.

"Well then," Bonnie shrugged. They had reached the bottom of the steps and Bonnie turned to him. "I'll see you, Monday."

"Now that you've answered my questions," Edward said, "I figured that you would avoid me."

"Since you're kind of a stalker I doubt you'd let me so I figured I might as well at least try to be civil," Bonnie said, "Besides I like your sister."

"But not me?" Edward asked.

"I don't really have an opinion of you," she said, "I don't really have much to go on aside from the fact that you like to follow me around, you ask tons of questions, and you obviously even after over one hundred years of existence, have no idea what a hair brush is."

"How'd you know I was over one hundred," Edward grinned, "I've been told that I don't look a day over seventeen."

Bonnie laughed, shaking her head. "Lucky guess," she said, "I have to go so…yeah, bye."

Bonnie moved to leave but Edward stepped in front of her. "What are you doing this weekend?" He asked.

"I'm busy," Bonnie said, her hand unconsciously reaching up to touch the mark on her shoulder that wasn't visible to the rest of the world through her jacket and Jacob's shirt.

"Busy in La Push?" Edward asked. He had noticed that Bonnie was wearing a shirt that was too large and that held the same odd scent on it he had smelled the last time that he had seen her. He had chosen not to comment as he was just relieved to see that she hadn't returned home, but in that moment he couldn't help himself.

"Yes," Bonnie answered, even though she felt that it really wasn't his business.

"Is that why you think that I shouldn't want to be your friend," he asked, "Because you have ties there?"

Bonnie bit her lip and looked away. "It isn't just the matter of me having ties there," she said, seriously, "It's my home. Even before I was born it was my home. Before there was any other home I had a life there. I don't expect you to understand that because I can't really explain it. But letting go of that place and those people isn't something that I could ever do or would ever want to do."

"Who said that I would want you to?" Edward asked. Still he didn't understand how she had managed to develop ties to La Push that were that strong in only a matter of weeks. It didn't make sense to him and as Alice still saw Bonnie when she looked into Edward's future he couldn't let himself feel threatened by it.

"Some things don't need to be said," Bonnie shrugged, "See you Monday."

Bonnie turned to leave and almost immediately walked into another girl. She looked up at the girl and it was clear to her that she wasn't someone who attended Forks High. She had never seen her before. She was beautiful if a little intimidating. Her long black hair fell down her shoulders beneath the hood of the pullover that she wore and Bonnie could see the soft copper color of her skin even in the dull light that the sun offered nearly covered by the clouds in the dull gray sky. Her eyes looked familiar. She had Harry Clearwater's eyes. Bonnie immediately knew who she was then, and why she was there.

"Are you Bonnie?" The girl asked, her voice tinged with anger, betrayal, and a hint of sadness.

"You must be Leah," Bonnie said, attempting to smile. The girl gave her a once over then, and it made Bonnie squirm.

"So you know who I am," Leah said, "Good. Let's talk. I got a ride here so you can give me a ride home. Which one is your car?" Bonnie pointed to the blue Prius across the parking lot. "Let's go," Leah said.

Sighing Bonnie moved to follow her but stopped when she felt Edward's hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine," Bonnie said, stepping away from him. She followed Leah with more determination, pressing the button to unlock the doors of her car as she went. Bella gave her a questioning look from where she stood in front of her monster but Bonnie shook her head.

She got into the driver's seat just as Leah got in on the other side, both girls closing the door behind them. Bonnie put on her seatbelt and wasted no time in pulling out of the parking lot. They were both silent as Bonnie drove. Bonnie because she was thinking about ways to end Sam's life and Leah because she was trying to figure out how to approach the situation.

Sam had been moaning the whole week because he hadn't been able to see his girlfriend, Leah Clearwater. Bonnie had told him to at least call her but he had said, "If I call her then I'll just want to see her." But Bonnie, even without ever having had a boyfriend, knew boyfriend protocol. Even Jacob had advised him to call. Even Quil, though he hadn't been aware of why Sam was unable to see Leah, had advised him to call. The whole thing was ridiculous. And as in the last few days Bonnie had either been seen in the company of either Jacob alone or in a group with Quil and Embry, when she wasn't alone somewhere the woods working with Sam, she could only imagine what Leah was thinking.

They were half way to La Push before Leah finally spoke. "Look," she said, "I'm guessing you know what this is about. You seem like a smart girl so I won't beat around the bush. I haven't seen Sam in a week and everyone I ask has said that he's been seen with you. So I'm going to ask you some questions and I just want honest yes or no answers."  
Bonnie took a deep breath. "Alright," Bonnie agreed.

Leah nodded curtly. "You know who I am," she said, "Is that because Sam told you?"

Bonnie swallowed. This really was a terrible situation. "Yes," she said, "He told me that you were his girlfriend."

"Were?" Leah asked, turning to face Bonnie.

Bonnie's hands clenched around the steering wheel. "That's not what I meant," Bonnie sighed. Her mind was racing, trying to think of a way to explain Sam's whereabouts for the last week.

"Next question," Leah said, ignoring Bonnie's protests, "Are you…are you seeing Sam?"

"No," Bonnie said, quickly. Leah made a scoffing sound and Bonnie frowned. "Really I'm not," she said.

"Then why has he been hanging around you instead of me this last week," Leah spat, "He hasn't been by and he hasn't called. He's never done that before….never."

Bonnie frowned. "I don't know," she said, hating the tears she could hear in the girl's voice as she watched the road, "Probably because he's an idiot. I told him to call you but he wouldn't listen to me."

Leah looked at her expectantly. "I'm listening," she said.

Bonnie bit her lip trying to think quickly. "Billy asked him to hang out with Jacob and Quil and Embry," Bonnie said, "He….well he thought that he would be a good example for them. They can be kind of immature and goofy sometimes and so…well he wanted Sam to kind of be a mentor I guess. That's why he's been hanging around the Blacks. He thought that you wouldn't want to hang out with a bunch of guys so he kept you out of it. He said you would understand, but like I said I told him to call you. I mean its boyfriend protocol."

"Exactly," Leah said, sitting back against the seat and crossing her arms over her chest. But then her mind began to work and she was glaring at Bonnie again. Something didn't add up. It was true that Sam had been seen with Jacob and his idiotic friends as well but that didn't explain why Bonnie had been there. "If Billy wanted him to hang out with Jacob and his friends," Leah said, "Then why were you there?"

Bonnie fought the urge to bang her head against the steering wheel as she finally pulled up to the Black's house. She didn't know where the Clearwater's house was and she figured that Sam would be there and he could cover his own ass.

"Well?" Leah asked.

Bonnie parked, and looked through her windshield in time to Jacob open the front door and wave. She smiled. "I came to see Jacob," she said. It wasn't a lie entirely.

"Black?" Leah asked, "Why would you come to see Black?"

Bonnie gave her a look, she didn't bother hiding the fact that she took offense the question. "What's wrong with Jacob?" Bonnie asked defensively, Leah's suspicion forgotten.

Bonnie frowned when Leah suddenly laughed. "Oh," she said, "I get it. Don't worry it's cool I won't say anything."

Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "About what?" She asked.

"Really," Leah giggled, "It's fine. Your secret's safe with me. Sorry, I gave you the third degree. It's just…Sam might be an idiot but I really love him you know."

Bonnie nodded as she looked around the Black's front yard and spotted Sam's truck. "Well he's here," she said, "And if I were you I would give him hell and maybe next time he'll know better."

Leah laughed, shaking her head. "It is his fault that we got off on the wrong foot," she shrugged, "Besides, I might be able to guilt him into begging me to hang out with you guys. You know, free you from all the testosterone."

Bonnie grinned. "I might like that," she said. It wasn't Leah's fault that she had gotten the wrong impression about Bonnie and Sam. Also, as much as Bonnie liked Jacob and his friends she was right about the testosterone, though Bonnie did have Bella, they were still outnumbered.

Bonnie turned off her car and she and Leah made their way out into the rain both running to make it to the front door of the Black's home. Bonnie made it first and Jacob held the door open so that she could enter. "I left you a towel on my bed," he said, "If you want something dry then you can steal some more of my clothes." Enough of Bonnie's clothes were there for her to wear some of her own but they both knew the likelihood of her doing so was slim.

"Thanks," Bonnie said, as Jacob held the door open for Leah. She stood on her toes to kiss Jacob's cheek. "I would hug you but I'm all wet," she said, before heading in the direction of Jacob's room.

"No problem," he said, before turning to Leah, "Hey Lee. Sam's in the living room."

"Ugh," Leah sighed, "You know I hate it when you call me that. And I don't hear you offering me some dry clothes."

Jacob shrugged as he shut the door behind Leah. "If you want dry clothes then go home," he said.

Leah was about to punch him in the side but stopped as she saw Sam and began to turn her wrath on him instead. "You want to explain to me why I haven't heard from you for _a week_?" She yelled.

Jacob stifled his laughter behind his hand as Sam looked up from where he had been calmly watching television next to Embry on the couch just a moment earlier. His eyes were wide as he stood from his spot on the couch and to Jacob he looked even more scared that the night that he had phased. "I…uh….um…sorry," he said.

Jacob shook his head. "And I thought Quil was bad with women," he said to himself.

As much as he wanted to witness the show, he decided to head to his room instead. He could watch Leah yell at Sam anytime. However, it wasn't every day he had Bonnie Bennett alone in his room. Even though she had been staying with him, there were usually too many people around for them to actually be alone together. There were nights he thought more than once about sneaking into Rebecca and Rachel's room and waking her but he never did.

Jacob knocked on his door gently, feeling weird in doing so as it was his own room. "You descent?" He asked.

"Yup," Bonnie called back.

He opened the door and found her sitting on his bed with her back against the headboard. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of his sweatpants using the towel he had given her to wipe off the screen of her cell phone.

"I missed you," Jacob said, as he closed the door behind him.

"I've been texting you all day," Bonnie said, looking up at him. She had tried to wait until lunch time but she had failed.

Jacob shrugged. "So you didn't miss me then?" He asked, as he sat down next to her their shoulder's touching.

"I didn't say that," Bonnie said.

"Okay, then," Jacob smirked. Bonnie ignored the triumphant look on his face and grabbed his arm, wrapping it around her shoulders and tucking her head beneath his chin. "I can't believe you brought Leah here before Sam could think of a cover story," he said, "I thought you two were besties now."

Bonnie laughed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever," she said, "I told him to call her. She came to my school because she thought that Sam and I were a thing. I gave her an excuse. I covered for him, but since it's his fault I was embarrassed and Leah was hurt I'm not going to tell him yet."

"What'd you tell her?" Jacob asked.

"That Sam was hanging out with you as a favor for Billy," Bonnie said, "I'm not sure how he is going to explain the haircut but whatever. I also told her that I was hanging around so that I could spend time with you, which is kind of true. I think she might think I have a crush on you though, which isn't." Bonnie's mouth snapped shut when she realized how her words must have sounded.

"I'm glad you don't have a crush on me," Jacob said before Bonnie could backtrack.

Bonnie looked up at him, her confusion evident. "Why is that?" she asked, "You get over your crush on me?" She was more saddened by the thought than she would have liked to admit.

"Crushes are something that are temporary," Jacob said, "They come and then the go. If you ever wanted me I would want it to be forever. So yes, I'm glad that you don't have a crush on me; and no, I don't have a crush on you either."

Before Bonnie could respond her cell phone rang. She looked at Jacob another moment before she answered it. "Hello," she said, into the receiver.

"You need to come home," Bella's voice said on the line, "You have some visitors."  
Bonnie frowned. "What visitors?" she asked, "Please tell me it isn't the Cullens." She was almost sure that it was Edward.

"It isn't but you might wish it was once I tell you who they are," Bella sighed.

"Who is it?" Bonnie asked. She was more wary than before. What could be worse than the Cullens?  
"They're from Mystic Falls," Bella said, "A Caroline Forbes. Elena Gilbert. And last but not least Stefan and Damon Salvatore." Bella knew who they were, Jacob knew as well. So Bonnie wasn't surprised at the distaste in Bella's tone.

Bonnie felt like the bottom had dropped out of the new life she was building. What could be worse than the Cullens? The Salvatore were her answer.


	5. Part Five: Past, Present, and Future

**Title:** Immersed

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH/Crossovers

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Jacob, Bonnie/Edward (One-sided), Bonnie/Demetri (One-sided), Bonnie/Klaus (One-Sided), Klaus/Leah, Tyler/Angela, Caroline/Embry, Bella/Matt, Stefan/Elena, Alice/Jasper, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Abby, Liz/Rudy, Damon/Katherine, Paul/Rachel, Sam/Emily, etc.

 **Summary:** "Bennett witches has always been immersed in the supernatural. It is something that we can't get away from. The connection is fathomless, endless, and deep. No matter how far we run, the world of the unknown and the unnatural always finds us. We don't get normal, we never have and we never will." After the death of her grandmother Bonnie moves from one supernatural infested town to another; drawing the attention of the Quileute, the Cullen family, The Volturi, and finding that her family's history with the supernatural runs much deeper than she ever thought possible.

 **Part Five: Past, Present, and Future**

 _ **Forks Washington, Swan-Bennett Residence**_

Bella Swan stared openly at the four guest that sat on her couch from the chair she sat in on the opposite end of the living room. No one had really spoken as they had all been waiting for Bonnie to return from La Push, but Bella didn't really like the way that Elena or the Salvatore brothers were looking at her. She had half a mind to go and get her father's shot gun from where he had hidden it in the kitchen just in case it would become necessary.

She rolled her eyes at the accessing look that Elena was giving her and her home. The blonde, Caroline was giving her and the house a similar look but being observant allowed Bella to spot the differences in the girl's mannerisms. While Elena was sizing up the competition for Bonnie's affections, Caroline's curiosity seemed genuine and her concern was less about Bella and more about Bonnie and her friend's new surroundings. It told Bella which of the two was secure in their friendship with Bonnie and she wasn't surprised that it wasn't Elena.

"You have a lovely home," Stefan said, from his seat next to Elena, squeezing the brunettes hand reassuringly.

"You must be wondering why I invited you in so easily then," Bella said not really in the mood to play nice, and not expecting that she would get any respect from anyone that she was dealing with if she tried, "Given that I know who and what you are?"

Damon, who had been looking out of the window with a rather bored look on his face, now gave Bella his attention. "Do you now?" He asked his tone patronizing.

Bella nodded, a fake smile on her face. "And I also know how to kill you," Bella said, wearing the confidence and bravado as armor the same way she had seen Bonnie do so many times, "And so does my hunter father, and his girlfriend who just so happens to be a powerful witch, and so does Bonnie for that matter."

"I don't know what witchy told you but you seem to be under the impression that we couldn't kill you before you even tried one of your hunter daddy's little tricks," Damon smirked.

Stefan opened his mouth to diffuse the situation but Bella spoke first. "You could but that would just mean that once Bonnie got ahold of you she would be even more pissed off than she already is that you're here and a) you couldn't get whatever it is that you want from her because as she hasn't heard from hardly any of you since she got here you're obviously here because you want something, and b) when she kills you it will be long, slow, drawn out, and extremely painful rather than quick and painful like she originally planned. Besides if you wanted me dead you would've killed me already. If you're looking to scare someone then you've come to the wrong place. There are creatures here that go well beyond your power and if they don't keep me awake at night you sure as hell won't. This isn't Virginia, this isn't your territory. The people here don't give two shits about you. They do on the other hand care about Bonnie. There are people here more powerful than you that would kill for her without batting an eyelash, so no I'm not scared, but you on the other hand probably should be."

After finishing her speech Bella picked up a copy of _Mansfield Park_ that she had left on the coffee table and began to read it, choosing to ignore the others.

Caroline smiled at the frown that marred Stefan's features and at Damon who looked on the verge of attacking the girl but wouldn't risk the wrath of the unknown to do so. Bella could have been bluffing but it looked as if neither Salvatore would take the chance that she were. "I think I like you Bella Swan," Caroline smiled, "Your clothes are hideous but you're okay."

Bella glanced up from her book and smirked. "If that's a backhanded invitation to go shopping Bonnie already attempted to update my wardrobe," she said, "I'm a lost cause."

Caroline shrugged. "Can't blame a girl for trying," she said. She ran her hands over her jean clad legs. The girl wasn't acting as if Bonnie were in any danger, but Caroline couldn't be so sure. It was obvious that Bella was under the impression that Bonnie was well protected and it was clear that if Bonnie were in some kind of trouble that they would be the last people that the girl would tell. "Where did you say Bonnie was again?" Caroline asked, "She seems to be taking a while to get here."

Sighing Bella sat her book down. "La Push Reserve," Bella said, "She's been staying there with a friend of the family this past week. She probably has to pack a few things before coming home. Obviously she wasn't expecting you so I doubt she was prepared to leave."

Caroline frowned as she considered this. Bonnie had mentioned a reservation more than once, though she hadn't mentioned it by name. Mostly she had talked about it in terms of a boy she was becoming friends with there. Caroline hadn't thought about it much at the time as she had been so full of her new relationship with Matt and Bonnie hadn't been all that forthcoming with information, but something in the way Bella had said it had given her pause. "This friend of the family," Caroline said, "It wouldn't happen to be Jacob Black would it?"

Bella raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah," she said, clearly surprised that Caroline knew the name, "She told you about Jacob?"

"A little," Caroline said. Obviously not enough given Bella's reaction. Something was going on and Caroline was going to get to the bottom of it. It was bad enough that there were vampires and some sort of shifters involved with Bonnie but now there was something going on with Bonnie and this Jacob that Caroline didn't know about. Clearly Bonnie was comfortable enough with him to stay at his house for a week, and aside from her asking about Mystic Falls, he was all Bonnie talked about now that Caroline had actually stopped to think about it. Bonnie hadn't even told Caroline about her mother who as it turned out this Abby Bennett was, but she had told her about Jacob. That was clearly a sign of something going on, and Caroline was more affronted that Bonnie hadn't told her that she was possibly dating someone than her friend hiding the supernatural from her, she understood Bonnie wanting to protect her from that, but Caroline was everyone's go to for romantic advice, that was just the way it was.

"Who's Jacob?" Elena asked breaking into Caroline's thoughts. Obviously Elena was put out about being left out of the conversation.

Caroline rolled her eyes and she and Bella shared a look before, Caroline spoke. "A friend of the family," they said at the same time, "Obviously." If Bonnie wasn't even talking to her then Caroline doubted that Elena should be privy to Bonnie possibly having a boyfriend that she was serious enough about to be having overnight stays with.

"I heard as much," Elena huffed, "What I meant was who is he to Bonnie? So his family is friends with Bella's family so what? Even if Bonnie's mother and Bella's dad are a thing I doubt that Bonnie would spend a week over this guy's house just because his dad is like fishing buddies with Bella's dad or something."

Bella wanted to leave the room. She could tell an argument would break out eventually. She looked pointedly at Stefan and Damon. Even if she would tell Elena about Jacob just to shut her up there was no way she was talking about her best friend's relationship with Bonnie in front of two vampires she didn't even know.

Stefan seemed to take the hint and stood. "Listen," he said, interrupting the conversation, "Obviously Bella seems uncomfortable with speaking in front of me and Damon. Besides, though Bonnie will probably be happy to see you and Caroline, Elena, she likely won't be happy to see us. So how about Damon and I disappear for a little while and come back a little later after you and Bonnie catch up."

Elena frowned, looking at Stefan with watery eyes. "But I need you here," she said, "What if she's still mad at me?"

Stefan ignored both Caroline and Bella when they rolled their eyes. "Then it will be better if the two of you sort things out without me here as I'm a part of what got you two at odds in the first place."  
Elena gave a long suffering sigh. "I guess you're right," she said, "But don't go far okay?"

Stefan nodded as Caroline happily tossed him her keys so that he and Damon could leave. He gave Elena a kiss goodbye and then stood. "Let's go, Damon," he said.

Damon stood and glanced down at Elena. "Call us the minute you and witchy are done with your little heart to heart. We have business to take care of."

"Fine," Elena nodded. She attempted to look annoyed but no one in the room seemed to be fooled.

Caroline rolled her eyes again. Whatever "business" Damon had could be taken somewhere else. It was one thing when she had thought Bonnie was just in Forks to hide from her problems, but it seemed as if she had been wrong. Bonnie had a life in Forks, or she was at least beginning to. And she had people that cared about her. Caroline doubted Bonnie would jeopardize that by getting involved with the Salvatore again, especially after what happened to Miss Sheila. But Caroline kept her mouth shut for fear that if she opened it the vampire brothers would choose to stay.

The Salvatore brothers left and the three girl's sat in silence as they heard Caroline's car pull out of the driveway.

"And then there were three," Caroline said to no one in particular. She picked up one of Bonnie's magazines from the coffee table at the same time Bella once again began to read her book.

Elena stared at the ceiling wondering if her coming was a good idea at all.

 **:::**

Jacob watched as Bonnie packed what belongings would fit into her duffel bag before she zipped it closed. She still had plenty of stuff in his home but it still seemed strangely empty all of a sudden. Knowing she was leaving, and seeing her packing to do so had him more than a little irritated. He understood and yet he was afraid. Afraid that her friends and those vampires that were with them would convince her to pack up and leave Forks for good.

While her connection to him and his people gave him hope, it didn't do as much to alleviate his worries as he would have thought. His connection also allowed him to witness and to see the kind of person that Bonnie was. Bonnie helped people and she cared about people, and just because she was loyal to one person, it didn't stop her from being loyal to someone else. She was, much to his dismay, beginning to open up to the Cullens; and because she was the balance of all things it made her vulnerable to any number of supernatural creatures. Though he wasn't as aware of their prior life together as Bonnie seemed to be, he had a feeling that he had had to share her with a number of beings before. There was the fact that even with her sharing the blame for what had happened, her anger at the Salvatore over her grandmother hadn't really ebbed, but her friends were there as well and they could bring about a very different form of persuasion.

"Stop thinking so hard," Bonnie said, as she looked over at him, her eyes meeting his as he stood in the doorway of his sisters' old room, "You'll hurt yourself."

"Funny," Jacob muttered, though his face didn't show any trace of his normal humor. He sighed, as he walked over and retrieved the bag from the bed before Bonnie could move to pick it up. "I still don't see why you have to go back to Bella's house," he said, "I mean why not just talk to them….say what you have to say and then come back here."

"I told you," Bonnie frowned, "Caroline will probably decide she's going to stay the weekend and I'm not just going to leave Bella to deal with her, and I'm not going to bring her back here because I don't feel comfortable enough to invite some random person none of you know to stay in your house even if she is my best friend, and because if I did the Salvatore brothers might follow us depending on what they even want and I am not putting anyone here at risk. I care about all of you too much for that. Besides it isn't just Bella's house, it's my house too. Maybe we both forgot this past week but I don't really live here Jacob."

"Maybe not," Jacob shrugged, "But you wanted to stay with me, at least before they got here."

"I still want to stay with you," Bonnie sighed, "I just know that I can't. At least not for right now." She knew what was upsetting him, what he was really afraid of. "I'm not going anywhere Jacob," she said, seriously, "I meant what I said. I'm not going to leave my responsibilities here no matter what is going on back in Mystic Falls. And even if I didn't have some weird supernatural reason to stay…"

"You'd stay for Abby," Jacob nodded, "I know." He turned with her bag in her his hand preparing to walk her out of the house, but stopped when she grabbed his free hand.

"No," Bonnie said, shaking her head as he turned to face her slightly, "I would leave Abby if my dad needed me home. We're closer now and I can kind of see her as my mom more but even with him not being around all that much my dad is still my dad….you know? But… Look Jake, the bottom line is you're here so I want to be here. I wouldn't leave you no matter who asked me to, okay?"

Jacob smiled at the obvious embarrassment that she had at the admission, but he nodded. "Okay," he said, giving her hand a squeeze. He studied her a moment and then asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

Bonnie frowned. She wanted him there for obvious reasons but she wanted him to stay away for not so obvious reasons. She knew that she would have to confront her friends by herself because she had been running from any kind of confrontation long enough. However, there was also the matter of Caroline and Elena. It was everyone's default setting in Mystic Falls to fall in line behind either of the girls, especially Elena. Bonnie was afraid that Jacob would become bewitched by one or the other, or that everyone would suddenly lose interest in Bonnie in favor of one of them. It seemed silly given the connection that she and Jacob had but she had been serious when she had said that just because they were together in the past didn't mean they would be together in the present and even though Bonnie didn't wear them on her sleeve the way that Caroline did, she had her own insecurities in terms of Elena. "No," she said, out loud, "It's something that I have to do on my own."

Jacob felt like there was something that she wasn't telling him but he decided not to push it. "Alright," he said, "But if you need me or even if you don't; call me if things get weird or uncomfortable or-"  
Bonnie silenced him by placing her index finger over his lips. "Okay," she said, "I'll call you." As she moved her finger away, he looked down at her and she could feel something pass between them. Swallowing and clearing her throat. Bonnie looked away and decided to ignore it. "I'd better go," she said, "Who knows how Bella is holding up."

"Oh please," Jacob said, following her out the door as he was determined to at the very least carry her bag to the car for her, "She's a bad ass hunter now remember. If they piss her off she'll probably just use them for target practice."

Bonnie laughed at the mental image that appeared in her head. "Now that is something I would like to see," she said.

 **:::**

Caroline Forbes sighed as she finally replaced the magazine she had been reading on the coffee table in front of her. She had heard a car pull into a parking lot close to ten minutes prior, but no one had yet to enter the house. She was certain that it was Bonnie that her friend was sitting alone in her car, trying to get the courage for the inevitable confrontation that awaited her inside the house.

She glanced at Bella, and she could tell that she had heard the car pull up as well. Elena sat next to Caroline, oblivious, texting Stefan on her cell phone. Caroline looked back at Bella her face pleading. "She can't stay out there forever," Caroline said, "Can you talk to her maybe?"

Elena snapped to attention. "Bonnie is here?" She asked, finally looking away from her phone.

"She pulled up about ten minutes ago," Caroline informed her, "She's been outside. Maybe you would have noticed if you stopped texting Stefan long enough to pay attention."

"He asked me to let him know when we talked to Bonnie," she defended herself, "I was just keeping him posted."

Bella sighed, standing and drawing their attention. She really wasn't trying to witness another argument. "Look," she said, "I'm going to go talk to Bonnie and see if I can get her to come inside. I am thinking that I can be more convincing if I can tell her that you two are not at each other's throats."

Bella was relieved when both of their mouths snapped shut. She walked over to the front door, grateful to leave the two and slipped on her rain boots that she had left next to the coat rack. She grabbed an umbrella from the bucket by the door that Abby kept full of them.

Opening the front door she descended the stairs and walked toward Bonnie's car. She frowned when she realized that the door to the driver's side was open. Bella quickened her steps until she got to the car. Bonnie's car was off and her keys were on the ground as if she had gotten out and had been about to get her things out of the back seat. Bella began to panic as a number of scenarios ran through her head.

She shook it off quickly, beginning to think with the mind of hunter. There was a chance that it was the Salavatore or something else. But Bella also knew that a couple of the Quileute boys were close to shifting. Bonnie had disappeared the night that Sam had phased and so Bella chose not to believe the worst.

She picked up the keys from the ground, closed the door to Bonnie's car, and turned calmly to walk back inside the house. She thought about what she could tell the girl's friends, but first she would have to call the Blacks.

 **:::**

Bonnie opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of the forest. The last thing she remembered was pulling into the Swan-Bennett residence and being ready to confront her friends. However, she had gone from her car to the middle of nowhere, and she suspected that she knew the reason. She was close to La Push, she could feel it, and even though he was far off she could feel Jacob as well. But there was someone she could feel that was much closer. "Sam?" She called out.

The rain was soaking her through, and yet for some reason she couldn't feel the cold. In fact the rain felt good against her suddenly overheated skin.

"Sam?" she repeated, looking around her, through the sheets of rain.

She heard movement, and she turned to see the familiar large wolf coming through the trees. She smiled as she saw him, and he moved forward, touching his nose to the palm of her hand.

" _I'm here_ ," Sam's voice said in her head. He didn't sound as pleased to see her as she was to see him. She was certain that someone else had phased but her body was changing in some way at the same time that she was trying to reach out to the other wolf.

Bonnie frowned as she ran her fingers through the wolf's wet and mated fur. "What's going on?" she asked, "I feel others."

Sam nuzzled her neck with his nose. " _I was worried_ ," he said, " _You've been out for a while. And you're right. There are others that phased, two. Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote. They had been arguing and then it happened. Both at the same time. I guess Billy was right about the change being accelerated. They're still fighting. I was going to try to separate them but then you popped up….I watched over you until you woke instead._ "

"You did good, lupus," Bonnie said, "Thank you. We should go to the others."

Sam could feel a slight change in her power as she began to reach out to the others. There was something else different about her as well, something he couldn't place his finger on. She had been his constant companion since he had phased and seeing her unconscious for so long had scared him. He realized then, as he looked down at her, she wasn't just the guardian. She was his friend, his sister; and even without their growing supernatural connection he would want to protect her. " _They're pretty far off_ ," Sam told her, " _You should let me carry you. It'll be faster that way_."

Bonnie shook her head. "I want to try something," she said, "I want to run with you." Something in her told her that she could do it, she felt stronger, more powerful than even she did upon waking that morning.

Before Sam could question her, Bonnie pulled the shirt she had stolen from Jacob over her head revealing a tank top underneath it. She kicked off her shoes and Sam voiced his objections. " _What are you doing?_ " his voice invaded her head, " _You'll get sick. It's raining and you shouldn't be out here, let alone with not shirt and no shoes._ "

"I'm hot," Bonnie sighed, "Look…I know this is going to sound weird but I feel stronger and I…feel like I've done this before." Not as if she had stripped off her clothes in the middle of the forest, but as if she had run with the wolves, in the rain, feet bare and hair flying behind her. " _Do you trust me Sam?_ " She asked, this time her voice softly invading his mind.

" _Always_ ," he told her.

"Then trust me now," she said aloud, "I feel fine and the others need us. I'm starting to feel them in my head. They're scared and they don't know what's going on and they're lashing out at each other. Let's go before they do some serious damage."

Sam nodded, and Bonnie took off running. She ran hard and fast her magic surrounding her. Sam followed her at a slower pace at first. But as Bonnie ran faster, at an inhuman speed, Sam picked up his own speed.

Bonnie lifted her hands in the air, laughter leaving her lips. Sam lifted his head and howled in response. Bonnie could hear his laughter in her head.

She leapt over a fallen log before she consciously realized that it was there. Her senses seemed to be heightened as she moved through the forest, taking in sights and sounds, she had never before been able to comprehend. She could feel Sam more as well and she could tell he could feel her too, her power, her strength. Something was telling her that she had to use it, that she would have to lead them until Jacob could, until Jacob shifted.

They stopped when they came to a clearing in the trees. Two large wolves were fighting, one with a coat of brown and the other with a coat of dark silver. She knew who was who right off though she had never met either face to face, only seen them in passing. She made a move to step forward but Sam stepped forward ahead of her.

The brown wolf, who Bonnie knew was Jared, was pinned on his back, the silver wolf, Paul looming over him and snapping at this neck.

" _That's enough_ ," Sam said, his voice ringing in all of their heads.

" _Uley_ ," Paul spat, " _What the fuck are you doing here?_ " He turned his wolf head and his eyes widened as he saw Sam. " _You too?_ " he said, " _What the fuck is going on?_ "

"Calm down and let Jared go and we'll tell you," Bonnie said before Sam could answer.

Paul's attention came to her, but he made no move to let Jared go. " _You_?" he said, " _Ab's daughter? Did you do this? I know people have claimed to see your mom do some freaky shit but really? Turn us back?_ "

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I didn't do anything," she said, "You should know the legends of your people by now. They're true. Nothing is happening that wasn't supposed to happen. Now let him go."

" _Or what?_ " Paul asked stepping harder onto Jared's chest.

" _Now Paul_ ," Sam demanded but Paul didn't make any moves to listen. Sam looked to Bonnie then and she could tell that he was on the verge of panic. The Elders had hypothesized that he would be the alpha until Jacob shifted because he had been the first to change. But that was not how animals worked. A memory came to Bonnie unbidden.

" _You will lead them with me," Lupus told her, "At my side. Always. But they will not listen to you simply because I ask them to. I am the Alpha because I earned that right. My female Alpha must do the same."_

 _She nodded as he circled her. They were in a clearing in the forest. The other wolves roaming. They had taken a liking to her, and were grateful for her help as she was assisting them in adjusting to their lives as men. However, Lupus wanted more, he wanted her to have authority over them. He wanted them to respect her in the same way they did him. That was the only way that he could be sure that she would be completely safe around them._

" _What must I do?" She asked, as he stopped in front of her._

" _Power yields to power," he said, "You must get them to submit theirs. All you have to do is break the strongest of them outside of me. When they see what you can do, what you are capable of, they will fall at your feet. They will yield to you as they yield to me."_

" _How do I do that?" She pressed._

" _You have power, my love," he smiled, "Use it. Fight, animam meam."_

Bonnie took a deep breath as she came back to herself and nodded in determination. "Let. Him. Go." Bonnie growled her voice sounding more animal that human.

" _Bonnie_?" Sam's voice questioned in her head.

"Silence," Bonnie spat, her tone holding such authority that Sam cowered and took a step back.

" _Is this a joke_?" Paul laughed.

"If you don't let him go then you're about to wish that it were," she said. Paul laughed harder and her irritation grew.

" _And what exactly can you do to me little girl?_ " Paul asked.

Bonnie pushed her damp hair out of her face and smirked. "Plenty," she said calmly. Before Paul knew what was happening she waved her hand and sent him flying into a nearby tree.

Paul was up in an instant, teeth bared and ready to attack. Both Sam and Jared were panicking now but as she would not permit them, neither could intervene. " _Stay calm, meum lupi_ ," her voice said gently into their heads.

Paul raced toward her drawing her attention. Again she sent him flying, this time sending a small shot of pain through his body as well, making him whimper. "It will only get worse," she warned, "Submit."

Paul was on his feet again, once the pain ebbed. He growled and hissed his claws digging into the ground, his damp saggy fur obscuring her view of his eyes. " _Fuck. You._ "

He stood on two legs, lifting his paw to strike her and Sam moved to step in between them but Bonnie used her powers to freeze him in place at the same time she sent another shot of pain through Paul's body, this time using a little more power to do so. "I'm not even tired and I won't be for a while," she said, "My body is changing too you see. So I could do this all day and you would be the one panting and begging for mercy by the end of it. Now….I don't like to hurt you. I am of you. But you need to learn some respect and you will listen to what you are told and you will not hurt any of the other lupi. They are your brothers and you will treat them as such. Now I will ask you again…Are you ready to submit?"

" _I'll kill you first_ ," Paul said. He didn't mean it, he was just angry and afraid, mostly angry.

"Try it," Bonnie said, "Strike me down and I will get back up. Pierce me with your claws and I will heal myself and the only thing you will have accomplished is pissing me off. And you….won't like me when I am pissed off."

Paul swiped her with his claws, the thick scratches on her neck bleeding. All three wolves whimpered at the sight as Bonnie fell to the ground. He regretted his actions immediately and the others moved to defend Bonnie, but were surprised when they felt her power keeping them paralyzed.

Jared scrambled back as Bonnie stood to her feet, all three watching in awe as her wounds began to heal.

" _Guardian_ ," Paul said, his tone losing all malice, " _I didn't mean_ -" He didn't understand his own words or his actions. His head was swimming and yet he knew that he had done something unforgivable.  
Bonnie sent him flying into a nearby tree. "Say it," she said, her voice demanding and fierce, "Submit to me."

Paul turned onto his stomach, all four paws in the air. " _I submit_ ," he said. He might have felt humiliated were she not now looking at him with forgiveness and respect.

Bonnie put her hands down. "Thank you," she said, "I meant it when I said I didn't like hurting you. Lupus will shift soon and until then I am your only Alpha. Sam will lead you when I cannot. Respect him, respect each other. Obey him as if he were me. Protect each other."

" _Yes, guardian_ ," all three voices said into her head.

She turned to Sam. "Go to the Blacks," she said, "Tell Jacob and Billy what has happened. Get some shorts for these two and call my mom and tell her to bring her scissors. She'll have to cut their hair after you get back and then we can return."

" _You're staying here_?" Sam asked.

Bonnie nodded. "The rain is slowing," she said, "They need to practice shifting. We'll be fine."

Sam nodded and a moment later he was gone.

" _Did you say we had to get haircuts_?" Jared asked, speaking hesitantly.

"It's the reason your fur is so long," she sighed, "It can't be helped. If we don't it could hinder you in this form." She looked in between them both. "I'll answer whatever questions you have," she promised, "And in the mean time you can practice shifting back and forth. I find that the more you do it, the more control you have over it. At least that's how it was with Sam. All you have to do is think of yourselves as humans."

" _Our clothes kind of got ripped to shreds when this happened_ ," Jared said, " _So um….are we going to be_ …"

"Naked?" Bonnie finished, "Yeah, but if you want I can turn the other way. You know to protect your modesty."

" _I don't have any modesty_ ," Paul said, his voice that was once angry, now full of innuendo.

Bonnie laughed, turning to face the other way. "That doesn't surprise me, Lahote," she grinned, "Not one bit."

 **:::**

 _ **Forks, Washington, Swan-Bennett Residence**_

Bella Swan sighed in relief as she hung up the phone from Jacob Black. He had told her that Bonnie had disappeared because two more of the Quileute boys had shifted. He said that it was quiet enough now that they could come down to La Push if they wanted, since Bonnie didn't have her car and couldn't drive back, and it was only Elena and Caroline that were with them. He had sent Sam back to the house in wolf form to be sure that if the Salvatore were still lurking around, that he could warn them through his connection to Bonnie and they could call Bella's cell phone if they were being followed.

Bella wasn't sure what to tell Caroline and Elena about Bonnie disappearing to begin with. When she had come into the house after first finding out that Bonnie and disappeared yet again she had simply told them that Bonnie hadn't been ready to come inside.

She walked into the living room and looked in between the two. "Um Abby," Bella said thinking fast. "She came home and saw Bonnie sitting in her car and well….she knew that she was upset so she took her out to eat, you know to talk about things. Then she remembered that she had to deliver some food to a family in La Push so they went back down. But Bonnie kind of needs her car so I was thinking that maybe I could ride down to La Push and Caroline could follow in Bonnie's car."

Bella had thought up the lie on her feet and she hoped that she was being convincing. It probably would have worked on Charlie, but really Charlie would believe her if she told him the sky had suddenly turned orange with pink polka dots.

Caroline shrugged. "Sure," she said, "Why not? As long as we get to see Bonnie. Besides you said Jacob lives in La Push right? So we'll get to meet him too."

"Yeah," Elena nodded, "And maybe we could see what's so great about him that Bonnie would stay over his house alone for a week."

"Probably the same thing that was great enough about Stefan for you to fall all over him and excuse the fact that he's a vampire and that he is part of the reason Bonnie's grandmother is dead," Caroline shrugged.

Bella sighed and held out Bonnie's keys. "Here," she said, "And just so we're clear, neither of you are riding with me." She had had enough of them to last a lifetime, though she suspected that Caroline at least would be more tolerable outside of Elena's company.

"I'm not going," Elena said, "I think that Caroline should follow you down there. I'm going to call Stefan and asked him to pick me up. I don't want to be somewhere that he won't be able to reach me and since you didn't even want him to come into Bonnie's house, I doubt that he'll be welcome in the Blacks. He needs to know where I am at all times and be able to get to me or he gets worried."

Bella sighed in relief that Elena was going to bypass the trip, but Caroline rolled her eyes. "Whatever," Caroline said, "Let's go Bells. And FYI I am not going to be driving very closely behind you because well…your car is hideous."

Bella blinked at her. "Did you just call me Bells?"

"Bella," Caroline shrugged, "Bells. Whatever. You can call me Care if you want. Bonnie does, or….she did. Let's just go."

"Let's wait until Elena leaves," Bella said, "I don't trust her in the house alone, especially since her boyfriend and his crazy eyed brother now have an open invitation."

"You know Bells," Caroline smirked, as Elena frowned, "You are much smarter than you look."

 **:::**

 _ **La Push Reserve, Black Residence**_

Billy, Paul, Sam, and Jacob were all sitting around the Black's kitchen table as Abby gathered up her things to leave having finished cutting Jared's hair. Bonnie was in the living room sleeping on the couch. While she hadn't seemed particularly tired, her mother assumed that she would need the rest in order for her body to get used to the changes that she was undergoing. Changes that they had catalogued before she had fallen asleep. It seemed her body temperature had heightened, her healing abilities were accelerated, and much like the wolves her endurance and strength had grown far past the abilities of a normal humans. If they didn't know any better they would say that Bonnie was close to shifting herself, but in actuality her body was changing and her powers were growing in an effort to accommodate the pack so that she could better protect them and connect with them. They all wondered just how far it would go and suspected when Jacob phased they would find out.

Abby figured leaving her in La Push was the best bet for now, especially with the Salvatore in town. If they wanted something from her daughter then she would spare Bonnie and deal with the vampires herself. "See you guys later," she said, "Call me when Bon wakes up."

"Sure, sure," Jacob called after her as she left. He turned back to the others and infiltrated their conversation. They were retelling the story of the incident with Paul and Bonnie in the woods. "I knew Bonnie was powerful," Jacob said, "But I mean I thought she would be too nice to actually use it to its full potential. At least right away."

"She was nice in a way," Jared shrugged, "I mean she wasn't trying to hurt him I don't think. It wasn't like she enjoyed it." Jared had enjoyed watching just a little, after the initial shock had worn off but he decided to keep that piece of information to himself. "She was talking so calmly but her power," Jared said, "We could all feel and….I don't know how to describe it. It was insane. She was tossing Paul around like he was a baseball. I've never see anything like it."

"Of course you've never seen anything like it you idiot," Sam said, "I'm pretty sure she's the first witch you've ever seen use her powers. It's not like you even knew about her or Abby being what they are until recently anyway."

"You know what I meant," Jared frowned, "Anyway, she was really cool. Kind of scary, but cool."

Paul rolled his eyes as he ate one of the chocolate chip cookies that Abby had made that were sitting in a plate in the middle of the table. "She wasn't that scary," Paul claimed.

"You're the one who submitted to her," Sam reminded him, "After she threw you around like rag doll."

"I like the baseball analogy better," Jacob laughed. For some reason hearing what Bonnie had done made him immensely proud. When she and the others had come out of the woods toward his home, they had looked as a unit, moved as one, with animal grace. Jacob had been envious of the others for only a moment until Bonnie had looked at him and he knew then that whatever relationship she had with the others was tied to him as well.

"Shut up, Black," Paul scowled.

"Be nice or I'll sick Bonnie on you," Jacob laughed. The others laughed along with him, even as Paul picked up one of the cookies Abby had made them and threw it at Jacob's head. "Come on man," Jacob said, catching the cookie before it hit him, "Nothing is serious enough to waste food."

Paul wanted to get up an attack him but for some reason the idea of hurting Jacob made him even more upset then the fact that he had almost hurt Bonnie. He didn't like any of this. He was not doing well with the fact that the legends were true and that he had to depend on a sixteen year old girl with magical powers to help him control his ever present anger. "I'm going home," he sighed standing.

"You're not staying until Bonnie wakes up?" Jared asked.

Paul shook his head and Jacob frowned. "I was just messing with you," he said, "Come on you can stay."  
Paul shrugged. "I'll come back tomorrow," he said, "I can't really deal with all this shit right now." Billy gave him a look and he sighed. "Sorry, Billy," he said, "I'll see you guys later."

They watched him head to the door and exchanged looks. "You two should go talk to him," Jacob said, "You seem to be taking it better than he is. Just…make sure he's okay."

"What about Bonnie?" Sam asked.

"She's fine," Jacob said, "And if she's not then I'm here and I'll take care of her. Go." He motioned with his head and both Sam and Jared hopped to their feet. "If you want to come by and check on Bonnie tomorrow that's fine," he said, "If you need anything then call."

They both nodded and followed in the direction that Paul had gone.

Jacob looked at his dad, frowning when he found his father staring at him. "What?" he asked, "You have something to say old man?"

Billy shook his head. "Just…I knew you would lead," he said, "But now I can see it."

"Yeah, well," Jacob said, looking in the direction where Bonnie was in the living room sleeping, "I won't be leading alone."

Billy nodded, a slow smile forming on his face. "I can see that too," Billy said.

 **:::**

 _ **Forks, Washington, Undisclosed Location**_

Katherine Pierce placed the picture of the last witch of the Bennett line down on to the bed of the cabin she had compelled away from its owners. Compulsion was coming in handy as that was the same way she had gotten ahold of the picture, one of Chief Swan's colleagues had stolen it from the man's desk and made a copy of it at Katherine's behest, before returning it where he had found it as to not cause suspicion. Though some of the townsfolk were on vervain, Swan hadn't gotten to them all yet.

She looked at the picture, a frown marring her features as she placed a worn sketch next to it, the paper the drawing was on yellowed with time. As she compared the two images, she knew that somehow, someway they were the same person.

She also knew however, that the witch wasn't a doppelganger. She could remember now, the night that she had found out that Niklaus had loved another and therefore would never love her. She had found out what he was and what he had planned on doing to her only a few nights later. But that was the night that had truly broken her, and it played itself over again in her head.

 _Katerina Petrova had been looking for the Lord Niklaus when she wandered into his chambers. It wasn't long after she arrived that she came upon scattered drawings on his desktop. Sketches of the same woman, over and over again. She looked wild and unkempt. She picked up one of the woman running alongside a pack of wolves._

 _Frowning Katerina studied the drawing and wondered who the woman was and what manner of woman that she was. She looked strange and savage, though somehow still beautiful in an animal sort of way._

 _As she studded the drawing she heard footsteps drawing near. Folding the picture, she went to hide outside on the balcony just as Klaus and Elijah walked into the room. She listened as the two began to discuss something in regards to Trevor, hoping that they wouldn't detect her presence._

 _Elijah was speaking and stopped as he came upon the drawings sitting on top of Klaus' desk. "Still after all of this time," Elijah said, "It's her that you pine for. How long has it been since you have seen her?"_

 _"Long enough for her to die," Klaus said sadly, "But she said that she was destined to return. The balance of all things she claimed to be. That must be why I have only found peace at her side."_

 _"I might question her existence were it not for the fact that I doubt that you are as crazed as people claim you to be," Elijah said, "In some things perhaps but surely not enough to imagine a woman such as this."  
"Sometimes I feel as if I imagined her," he said, "But then I remember that she is the one that allowed me to learn what I now know and she is the one that is protecting my interest even in death. Her power lives and soon I will see my plans come to fruition." _

_It was not until days later that Katerina discovered what those plans were._

Katherine hadn't fully understood but now that she knew exactly who the witch really was, the balance of all things, she was beginning to. The moonstone that Katherine had given to George Lockwood to pass down through his descendants had been kept in a sealed wooden case. It was protected by magic which was why Katherine had been hell bent on finding a witch strong enough to open it. Lucy was the only one that came close and still she hadn't done it. But now Katherine realized it wasn't a matter of the witch's strength, the problem lied that she hadn't been using the right witch.

She had never thought anything of Klaus' claim that the woman that he loved had protected him and would return to him. At the time she had thought it was idealistic foolishness on his part and she had kept the sketch out of jealousy and too remind herself not to trust. However, as she began to think, she realized that if it was true, that the witch was protecting Klaus and it was clear that she had already returned as the last of the line, it was a possible that she had sealed the moonstone and only she or Klaus could break it. She had known that when she had died but knowing that she would return, she also knew that when the time came that she could break the seal once more.

Katherine smirked, she wanted to get the Bennett witch on her side now more than ever.

 **:::**

 _She was in the forest again, and she turned at the sound of the noise coming from the behind her. She watched as an unfamiliar man walked out from the trees. He was tall with long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She might have been frightened if he were not looking at her with such open adoration._

 _"Hello, love," he said, as he stopped in front of her._

 _"Niklaus," she greeted, though her tone was a mixture of happy and sad that she didn't understand, "You have returned. I did not think that you would."_

 _"You speak my language very well now," he said, "I've taught you well. But perhaps I should have returned to you sooner. I have heard, that your wolf, your Lupus has come home."_

 _She nodded. "He is man now," she smiled, almost apologetically, "His love produced…a miracle."_

 _"Were you not talking about his love for you I might not have believed you," he said, "But you can inspire many things. I have seen it. I have not come to disrupt your happiness. I have simply come to say goodbye."_

 _"You will be greatly missed," she said. She reached out and touched his hand, "And in a way…you were and still are loved."_

 _"I would not believe that if it were coming from anyone else either," he said. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I will miss you very much," he told her, "Thank you for everything that you have done."_

 _"I hope that you find what you are after," she said._

 _"I'm sure I will," he smiled sadly, "Be happy. It's what I want for you."_

 _She nodded and watched as he walked away and once again disappeared behind the cover of the trees. She stared at the spot that he had been for a long time. He was damaged and broken but he had cared for her and that made her sorry that she could not return whatever feelings it was for her that he had._

 _She could feel Lupus behind her before he closed the distance between them so she wasn't surprised when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand over his. "Lupus," she whispered. Turning to face him she smiled at him, but her smile faded as she realized he was looking beyond her toward the trees. "What is it my love?"_

 _His eyes finally connected with hers just before he spoke. "I can see why you were drawn to him," Lupus said, "The wolf lies within him."_

 _She nodded, somehow feeling as much. She was certain that the wolf that had laid dormant within Niklaus. It did not make sense as he was a vampire, but she was sure that inside him lied the wolf. Perhaps the werewolf curse had been there before the change. The Bonnie of the past knew but whatever the information was, she wasn't allowing present day Bonnie to know it just yet._

 _She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes so that she could kiss his lips._

 _"No matter who I was drawn to before you, who I am drawn to at present, or in the future," she said, "You are the only person I will ever love or want to be with. Our souls are the same, Lupus. We are tied to one another. Forever."_

 _"And there will never be anyone else for me," he responded, "I have never loved anyone but you and I never will." She smiled though it was something that didn't need to be said._

Jacob knelt down beside his couch as Bonnie began to stir, reaching out and brushing the hair from her face. He smiled down at her when her eyes blinked open. "Hey, beautiful," he said.

"Hi," she smiled. She sat up and motioned for him to join her on the couch. He sat down, throwing his legs onto the cushions and she curled up next to him, her head pillowed on his chest. "I had the weirdest dream," she told him, "You were in it. Well not you but Lupus. So you, but you weren't you. At least not this you."

"I get it," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Go on."

"That's just it," Bonnie said, "I don't really remember what happened exactly. There was another man, I said his name but I can't remember." Bonnie shook her head brushing away the thoughts. "It doesn't matter," she decided, "Where're Paul and Jared?"

'They went home," Jacob told her, "Sam is talking to them. Paul wasn't taking the situation that well. He isn't mad at you or anything, he's just seems freaked out about the situation as a whole I guess."

Bonnie nodded as she snuggled closer to him. "I'll talk to them tomorrow," she said, "Between Sam and me...we'll get through to them."

"I know," he said, "I'd never doubt that you could. I'm proud of how you handled things today."

"I hoped that you would be," she whispered. She began to play with strands of his hair, twirling it around her fingers. It had gotten longer since she had been there and she had been right he had gotten taller as well. He was beginning to look more and more like Lupus and she was sure that Paul and Jared shifting had somehow strengthened her connection to him though it seemed impossible.

Jacob closed his eyes and ran his hand up and down her back. It was nice, just being with her alone finally. Even though he knew that Bella and Bonnie's friend would arrive soon, he chose not to think about it.

"I wanted to ask you," Bonnie said, "I was wondering what you wanted for your birthday."

Jacob peaked one eye open and looked at her. "What I want generally speaking?" he asked, "Or what I want from you specifically?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him. "Is there a difference?" She asked. She laughed as Jacob frowned and she could tell he was regretting his words. "Come on, Jake," she pressed, "You tell me everything."

"Not everything," he said seriously.

"It can't be that bad," she said, tilting her head so that she was looking up at him her chin resting on his chest.

Jacob looked away. "It's not something I want from you exactly," Jacob said hesitantly, "I just…it's more of something that I want to do with you on my birthday."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Which is?" Bonnie asked. She assumed that it had something to do with Quil and Embry and watching that weird horror movie that they kept trying to get her to watch.

"Nevermind," Jacob said, shutting down abruptly, "Don't worry about."

"Just tell me," Bonnie said, "I promise not to laugh or freak out or whatever it is that you're afraid I'm going to do."

Sighing Jacob figured he might as well bite the bullet. She would simply get it out of him the same way that she did with everything else. "I wanted…," he frowned, running a hand over his face, "I'd thought about…maybe…asking you out on a date."

"Oh," Bonnie blinked. That hadn't been the answer that she had been expecting.

"It wasn't even my idea," Jacob said, "I mean…I know that you don't feel that way about me…not yet. Or…I mean….Quil and Embry-"

"Jacob," Bonnie interrupted frowning. She decided to take Bella's advice and finally be completely honest with herself and with him. "It isn't so much that I don't feel that way about you," she said, looking down, "It's just that…I feel so many things for you that it scares me." She suddenly remembered a part of her dream, the part with Lupus. "You were right," she said, "With us it wouldn't' just be a crush….it'd be forever. And that's really big. But if I'm not honest with myself and we keep dancing around the issue that will just mean that I'm lying to both of us and making you feel like you can't talk to me."

"You don't have to feel bad," Jacob said, "As much as I want to be with you…if you need me to wait then I'll wait."

Bonnie sat up completely and Jacob followed suit. "I do," Bonnie whispered, "Want to be with you."

"Like be with me and watch television," Jacob asked, "Or like be with me and restore the balance to the supernatural world?"

Bonnie shook her head but she smiled. "I want to with you and watch television," she said, "And I want to be with while you're working on cars in the garage and pretend to know what you're talking about when you ask me to hand you tools. I want to be with you while practicing spells and you encourage me because I only ever really feel powerful when you do. I want to be with you when we're watching movies with your friends and we all end up throwing things a Quil for being obnoxious. And yes I want to be with you and restore balance to the supernatural world. But most of all I want to be with like this, sitting on your couch and talking like normal people. I meant what I said Jacob, you're here so I want to be here, and if you were somewhere else I'd want to be wherever that was."

Jacob's smile was blinding but he attempted to play it off. "So I'm guessing that means you'll go out on a date with me," he grinned.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I just basically told you how I feel about you and that's all you have to say?" She asked.

"You know how I feel about you," he said.

Bonnie looked at him, skeptically. His eyes locked with hers and suddenly the look on her face changed because she could see exactly how he felt.

"You know," Jacob said, "But in case you don't..." There was a surreal moment as he leaned forward and Bonnie knew his intentions as his eyes lowered to her lips.

Bonnie closed her eyes as Jacob's lips touched hers. The feeling was new and yet familiar and she leaned into him as his hands framed her face. Jacob pressed his lips against her more fully and Bonnie let her hands snake around his waist.

Suddenly there was a clearing of the throat and the two jumped apart, remembering there were in Jacob's living room where anyone could see.

Jacob hesitantly turned to his head to watch his dad wheel into the room. "How long have you been sitting there?" He asked.

Bonnie made a strangled nose and buried her face in Jacob's shoulder to hide her embarrassment.

Billy laughed. "Not long," he said, "But long enough. And just so you guys know I still have your mom's wedding dress you know….in case anyone needs it in the future."

"For the love of…," Jacob took a deep breath before he spoke again, "What do you want old man?"

"Someone's at the door," Billy grinned, "Thought you might want to answer it. But since you're clearly busy-"

"I'll get it," Bonnie interrupted jumping up, wanting to free herself of the embarrassing situation.

She raced to the door without looking back and once she opened it she wasn't surprised to see Bella on the other side, but she had forgotten that Caroline had come and suddenly she wanted to run back where she had come from.

"Bonnie!" Caroline said. A moment later she was flinging herself at Bonnie and wrapping her arms around her neck. "I missed you," Caroline said, as she hugged her.

Bonnie closed her eyes and returned her embrace. "I missed you to," she said.


	6. Part Six: The Ties That Bind

**Title:** Immersed

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH/Crossovers

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Jacob, Bonnie/Edward (One-sided), Bonnie/Demetri (One-sided), Bonnie/Klaus (One-Sided), Klaus/Leah, Tyler/Angela, Caroline/Embry, Bella/Matt, Stefan/Elena, Alice/Jasper, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Abby, Liz/Rudy, Damon/Katherine, Paul/Rachel, Sam/Emily, etc.

 **Summary:** "Bennett witches has always been immersed in the supernatural. It is something that we can't get away from. The connection is fathomless, endless, and deep. No matter how far we run, the world of the unknown and the unnatural always finds us. We don't get normal, we never have and we never will." After the death of her grandmother Bonnie moves from one supernatural infested town to another; drawing the attention of the Quileute, the Cullen family, The Volturi, and finding that her family's history with the supernatural runs much deeper than she ever thought possible.

 **Warnings:** Character Death, Violence, Torture, Non-Canon, etc.

 **Part Six: The Ties That Bind**

 _ **La Push Reserve, Black Residence**_

As Bonnie Bennett closed the door to the Black home behind Caroline and Bella she hesitated before guiding them fully into the house. This was a moment of truth of sorts. She was about to see if Jacob and the others would fall into the pattern of the people of Mystic Falls. If they would follow behind Caroline and Elena the same way everyone seemed to all of Bonnie's life, causing Bonnie to virtually disappear.

They walked deeper into the house, running into Billy who smiled up at Bonnie from his chair. Bonnie smiled in turn and then looked over her shoulder at Caroline. "This," she said, gesturing toward Billy, "Is Billy Black."

Caroline ever bubbly and open, smiled at him, the chair not phasing her or causing her to look at him with pity. "Caroline Forbes," she said, holding out her hand, "Bonnie's best friend since first grade."

Billy shook her hand in turn. "As she said I'm Billy Black," he said, "What she neglected to tell you was that in addition to being Bella's father's best friend and her mother's friend as well; I'm also Bonnie's future father-in-law."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the same time Bella shook her head. "Billy," they chastised at the same time.

Billy shrugged as he looked up at them innocently. "Correct me if I'm wrong," he said. They both glared at him silently. "That's what I thought." He wheeled his chair into the living room and the girl's followed, Caroline looking around as she did so.

"You have a lovely home," Caroline commented, grinning when Bonnie gave her a look.

Billy said something along the lines of the house one day belonging to Bonnie and Bonnie quickly pushed his chair in the direction of his bedroom. Billy laughed as he wheeled himself away.

Bonnie walked back into the living room. Her eyes immediately met Jacob's as he stood up from the couch and walked over to her. Even with her nervousness Bonnie couldn't help but return his smile.

Caroline watched as Jacob took Bonnie's hand, and waited for Bonnie to introduce him. While he had glanced over at Caroline briefly, his eyes soon shifted back to Bonnie and stayed there. He looked at her the way that all girl's wanted to be looked at. Even Stefan's romance novel stare wasn't anything compared to the way that Jacob looked at Bonnie. It was clear even in moments into meeting him that Bonnie was everything to Jacob, and Caroline liked him right off for that reason alone.

"Jacob," Bonnie said, looking in between the two, "This is Caroline. Caroline this is my …um… this is my Jacob." Jacob smiled at Bonnie and then at Caroline. He had the same easy smile that Bonnie used to have before the Salvatore had come and Caroline could guess that he was the reason for Bonnie's smile now.

Bella grinned at the misstep and wondered when some of her social awkwardness had rubbed off on Bonnie. Still she had to hand it to Jacob for not looking as smug as she was sure that he might have a few days ago at the fact that Bonnie had claimed ownership of him, as he stepped forward and shook Caroline's hand. "Nice to meet you," he said, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Well," Caroline said, eyeing the boy that seemed to instantaneously gravitate back toward Bonnie's side as he began to watch Bonnie shift her weight from one foot to the other as if it was the most interesting thing he had seen in his life, "Jacob, you're a lot taller than I imagined you to be considering the way that Bella talked about you."

Bonnie mentally took note that Jacob was indeed getting tall enough for it to validate mentioning and then began to wonder what exactly Bella had told Caroline about him. She also noted that though Jacob was being nice, there didn't seem to be any particular interest in Caroline on his part.

Still she couldn't let herself sigh in relief just yet. She and Jacob hadn't even put a label on whatever it was that they were or were doing. They were soulmates in a past life, but the word seemed heavy even though Bonnie was sure that their relationship had not changed. Though she would not admit as much. Friend was too light of a word. She would say that he was her boyfriend but they hadn't been on a date and likely wouldn't go on one until Jacob's birthday in a few weeks. She was brought out of her reverie when Jacob spoke.

"That's because Bells kind of sees me like a little brother," Jacob shrugged, "I could probably reach over six feet and she would still talk about me like I'm a little boy. And you can call me Jake if you want. Everyone else does."

Caroline noted Bonnie tensing up a bit at the exchange. Jacob noticed as well and Caroline watched as Jacob wrapped his arms around Bonnie from behind, leaned down, and whispered into her ear. Bonnie was giggling a moment later and playful shooed Jacob away.

"Now that the introductions have been made Caroline and I will be in the kitchen," Bonnie said, as she walked forward and grabbed Caroline's arm and began to lead her away.

"What?" Jacob pouted, "No kiss goodbye." Bella was looking at him oddly but, he ignored her in favor of staring at Bonnie who let go of Caroline's arm and turned toward him. While Bella had been expecting a change in their relationship she had not witnessed their progress. They had still been dancing around the issue and avoiding their feelings the last time she had seen them together.

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "I'm not even leaving the house," she sighed. Then she glanced at Caroline and Bella and frowned. While she didn't mind either of them knowing that things with her and Jacob weren't exactly platonic anymore, she wanted to wait until she talked to Caroline and until she could at least put a name to whatever it was that she and Jacob now were. "Not that it would be alright any other time either," she said, quickly.

Jacob gave her an assessing look before taking a step forward. He seemed to be searching her face for something. "How about just one on the cheek then?" He asked, tapping his cheek with his index finger.

In a way he was testing her. While he had not stated his feelings out right he made it pretty obvious to everyone that he liked Bonnie, a lot. She had not however been of the same behavior in terms of her feelings when it came to him or anyone else. She had admitted her feelings to him in private but he wondered if she would be inclined to hide them from the other people around them out of embarrassment. He had not been lying when he said that he would wait if she needed him to. However, she had said that she wanted to be with him and he wanted to know if that would hold up with other's around.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him but walked toward him anyway. She stood on her toes and went to kiss Jacob's cheek, but he turned his head at the last minute and caught Bonnie's lips with his instead. She kissed him back a moment, her hands framing his face. His lips were soft and he was warm, welcoming. She didn't think to pull back until Jacob began to wrap his arms around her. She pulled away from him quickly, licking her bottom lip. "Jake," she warned, as he leaned down again, but her protests sounded weak even to her own ears.

He could tell her embarrassment had less to do with him and more to with being self-conscious and so he slowly let her go. "Okay," he whispered, "I'll be good." He kissed her on the forehead and took a step back. "Go talk to your friend." He smiled down at her, smiling wider when she returned it.

Nodding, she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, blushing slightly as she pulled back. He had been making his intentions known in front of her friends. Bonnie suddenly felt as if she had no reason to be insecure. Her mind flashed to her dream and to Lupus's words _,_ _"I have never loved anyone but you and I never will."_

She cleared her throat as she came back to herself. Glancing back at Jacob she felt her pulse quicken at the look in his eyes. Needing to put space between them Bonnie quickly turned her attention back to Caroline. Bonnie walked back over to Caroline and took her hand again. She ignored Bella's eyes following her as she pulled Caroline into the kitchen.

Bonnie gestured for Caroline to sit down and even though Caroline clearly wanted to comment on what she had just witnessed, she decided to give Bonnie a break and silently took a seat at the kitchen table.

"You want something to drink?" Bonnie asked, "There's some iced tea, water, and I think there's a few cans of Coke left." She was wringing her hands nervously. By now, Caroline would have normally said something amusing and inappropriate in order to break the tension but the blonde was unusually quiet.

"Tea is fine," Caroline said, noticing for the first time that the shirt that Bonnie was wearing, clearly did not belong to her. The flannel button down shirt swallowed her and clearly belonged to Jacob. Bonnie brushed a strand of her behind her ear, sneaking and taking a sniff of the shirt as she did so. Caroline noticed that as well and noticed how Bonnie calmed at smelling Jacob's scent. Her friend was a goner and though Caroline wanted to squeal and ask for details, she wanted to know where she stood with Bonnie first.

Caroline watched with interest as Bonnie moved around the Black's kitchen with ease. When Bella had said that Bonnie had been staying there Caroline hadn't really been under the impression that Bonnie had been _living_ there, but it was clear to her that that was indeed the case. Things were serious between Bonnie and Jacob and with the way Jacob clearly adored her friend and with Bonnie being the happiest she had ever seen her even with the nervous air, Caroline was all for it. Especially since she had fully expected to find Bonnie still angry and grieving over Sheila's death.

Caroline smiled, coming out of her thoughts as Bonnie sat a cup of iced tea down in front of her. "Thanks," Caroline said, taking one of the cookies that had been left from the batch that Abby had made from the plate in the middle of the table.

Bonnie wanted to say something but it was clear that things had gotten a little awkward. She was anxious and out of sorts because she couldn't exactly downplay her ties to Forks and La Push anymore. Besides that she wasn't sure what had brought Caroline and the other's there or how much that Caroline even knew about not just Bonnie but the Salvatore brothers as well.

Caroline found it saddening that they were both so quiet and uncomfortable as there had never been a time when Bonnie wasn't completely comfortable around her. They were best friends, sisters. She had always been so certain that nothing would ever get in the way of that.

"So," Caroline said, after a moment, breaking the heavy silence between them, "You and Jacob….are…a thing?"

"It's a little more than that," Bonnie sighed, "Actually a lot more." She wasn't exactly sure how to put what she felt for Jacob into words. It never made sense completely to anyone but Jacob, because he could feel it as well. But she wanted to tell Caroline. She wanted to talk about it to someone who knew her well and had experience with the opposite sex. In spite of everything Bonnie knew that Caroline could still read her like a book. She also knew ordinarily Caroline would be ecstatic to give advice. But things had changed somewhat. "I wanted to tell you," Bonnie frowned, "There's a lot I wanted to tell you actually. I just didn't really know where to start. Or how much I could tell you. Or how much that you already knew."

Caroline smiled as she finally understood the source of Bonnie's anxiety. "How about we start with what I know and then go from there?" She asked.

"Okay," Bonnie agreed, sighing in relief. Leave it to Caroline to cut right to the chase. She picked up one of the cookies on the table and listened as Caroline told her about what was going on and what had happened in to bring them all the way from Mystic Falls to Forks.

 **:::**

 _ **Forks, Washington; Swan-Bennett Residence**_

Elena Gilbert watched as, who had to be Bonnie's mother pulled up in front of the Swan-Bennett residence. She and the Salvatore brothers had returned shortly after Bella and Caroline had left, and decided to wait out Bonnie's return.

It was clear to Elena that Bella and Caroline would only demonize her and make her the odd man out in terms of Bonnie when they finally spoke to her. As she watched the woman that looked so much like her friend, get out of the car, a plan began to form in her head.

Elena turned toward where Stefan sat in the driver's side of the car that they had rented, as Damon had not wanted to be limited to using Caroline's car as a means of transportation while in town as they knew that the blonde would want it back once the girls returned in Bonnie's Prius. "I think that I should go and talk to her," Elena said.

Stefan shook his head. "I don't think so. Let's just wait for Bonnie to get here like we planned." They didn't know how powerful the woman was and unlike with Bonnie, Stefan doubted that they had a chance of getting the benefit of the doubt from her mother.

"But we have to have someone here on our side and let's face it…Bella isn't going to be it," Elena sighed, "Besides, maybe she'll tell us exactly where Bonnie is so we can go to her and we don't just have to wait here like sitting ducks."

"I agree with doe eyes here," Damon said, from his seat in the back of the car, "I'm tired of waiting. Katherine is out there and we need Bonnie to draw her out. If we wait too long then we could lose our chance of getting on her trail."

Stefan was about to argue when another car pulled up. A police cruiser. They watched as whom they assumed to be Bonnie's mother, stopped before going up the stairs and turned toward the cruiser as it pulled to a stop. As a dark haired man got out of the vehicle they continued watching as the woman walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

As the woman pulled away from the man, she glanced at their car over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at them. "Looks like we don't have a choice now," Stefan commented.

"I'll go first," Elena said.

Stefan shook his head. "No," he said, "We'll go together." He took her hand and squeezed it before letting it go.

As one all three of them got out of the car, closing the doors behind them. Stefan noted as the man who was wearing a police uniform, the chief badge displayed proudly, immediately gripped the gun that was in the holster on the side of his hip. He glanced at his brother as Elena obliviously continued to move forward.

When they finally reached the couple, neither the woman nor the officer looked impressed. Elena walked up to the woman and held out her hand. "Hello," Elena said, "You must be Bonnie's mother. My name is Elena Gilbert. I'm a friend of your daughter's."

The woman blinked at her. "I am Abby Bennett," she nodded, "I know exactly who you are and I know who your friends are as well. The one's that you just now neglected to introduce. As for my daughter….I'll let her decide the status of her friendship with you. In the meantime I would like you and these vampires to get the hell off my property. If Bonnie wants to talk to you then she will, but I promise you if you bring these monsters with you when you come back then you will not be welcomed here either."

Elena looked taken aback for a moment and then she seemed to become angry. "With all due respect," she frowned, "You don't know anything about me and Stefan and Damon aren't monster. Your daughter-"

"My daughter put her trust in you and she helped you because she cared about you and she paid a great price for doing so," Abby said, cutting Elena off, "My mother is dead because of my daughter's loyalty to you so excuse me for not wanting to get to know you better. You have not been in contact with my daughter since she arrived here so at the moment I am the one who is qualified to speak for her. The last time I spoke to Bonnie she was on the same page regarding you and these monsters as I am. Now I will give you two minutes to get the hell off my property before you and your pet vampires get more than you bargained for."

Damon was growing impatient. "Listen," he spat, "Here's what's going to happen. You are going to tell us where Bonnie-" He sentenced was cut off by his own scream as a searing pain ripped through his head.

Elena turned to him and frowned. She glared at Abby as the woman smirked as Damon fell to his knees. "Stop it," Elena cried, "You're hurting him"  
Abby rolled her eyes. "That's the point," she as she twisted her other hand and Damon grabbed his arm as it twisted and broke. He screamed and Stefan held up his hands defensively.

"Please just let him go and we'll leave," Stefan begged.

Reluctantly, Abby released him. She wasn't surprised when, even with his broken arm still healing, Damon sped toward her ready to attack. Charlie, who had never left her side, pulled out his gun and shot Damon in the chest. He watched, his face hard as the vampire fell to the ground and Elena dropped down on her knees next to him screaming.

"Now," Charlie said, his eyes on Stefan, "You don't need to know my name. All you need to know is that this is my territory and you are in the wrong place if you are looking for help or sympathy. If I see you or him," he gestured toward Damon with his gun, "Around either one of our daughters I promise you will be dead where you stand a moment later. Get the hell off my property before we decided to stop being nice."

Grabbing Abby's hand Charlie turned toward the house pulling Abby behind and they went inside without so much as a glance back. Stefan looked after them a moment before he knelt down and helped Elena, help Damon to a sitting position.

Damon hissed as his wounds began to heal. "They should have never invited us in," he said, as he glared at the house, "I say we go in and torture them until we get the information that we need."

"That isn't going to help anything," Elena frowned, "Besides, I'm not just going to sit by and let you hurt Bonnie's mom. You heard what she said, Bonnie is already upset with us as it is."

"Anyway," Stefan said, "Even if the mom isn't as powerful as Bonnie, she isn't defenseless. Bella warned us and we weren't prepared. I have a feeling that Bonnie has been training with them and if that's the case who knows what she's capable of now. Let's just go. We'll try again in the morning if Bonnie is there. We can't come back here though, we'll have her meet us somewhere more neutral. If we keep coming back here then we're going to end up getting ourselves killed."

"Fine," Damon said, shrugging their hands away from his shoulders, "Let's just get the hell out of here."

As they helped Damon to his feet, Elena thought for the first time since she arrived, that maybe the situation was hopeless and she would never be as close to Bonnie as she had been ever again.

 **:::**

 _ **La Push Reserve, Black Residence**_

Caroline Forbes had listened as Bonnie had detailed to her, her relationship with not just Jacob, but her mother, the Swans, the people of La Push, and the uneasy friendship that Bonnie was tentatively beginning to form with the Cullens. She listened as Bonnie told her that she was in no danger from the shifters or the Cold Ones. Listened as Bonnie explained to her the role that she would have to play in terms of the supernatural.

Though Bonnie was uncertain about whether she should be telling Caroline about the Quileute at first, it was clear that Caroline knew a lot already and she was genuinely concerned on Bonnie's behalf. But then there was something else. Something that told Bonnie that Caroline needed to know about the wolves. That she was supposed to know. It was inexplicable but Bonnie had learned that a lot of her instincts were rooted in the supernatural and her connection to those around her so there was likely a reason for it. She decided to just go with it.

Bonnie had all but dismissed the Salvatore brothers and their search for Katherine. She was unafraid of them and that much was clear. As Bonnie had spoken of her past life and her role she had looked like a different person. Strong. Determined. Powerful. Caroline could not believe the transformation.

And as she talked of La Push Caroline knew without a doubt that the reservation was and always would be Bonnie's home. It saddened her that Bonnie would likely never return to Mystic Falls but she understood. She understood that this was beyond Bonnie's grief or even their friendship. That Bonnie had found her soul mate and her purpose in life, both things that anyone would be lucky to find and things that were far greater in importance than what Bonnie was leaving behind.

"So you see why I have to stay," Bonnie sighed, as she finished, "Not just because of my role here with the pack and my ties to the supernatural but because of Jake. I've never felt as connected to anyone as I do to him. It's like…cosmic." Bonnie swallowed, hoping that she didn't sound ridiculous. But even if she did, it felt good to finally admit her feelings aloud to someone. She wasn't afraid anymore. "It's like….everything in me just wants to be near him. Like he's part of me and everything I am is made for him. It goes beyond our life together before. I just feel…" She sighed as she tried to find the right words.

"Do you remember when we were really little and we used to spin on the merry go round really fast and then we would get disoriented and bump into each other and then fall over laughing like idiots."

At Caroline's nod she continued. Caroline covered her mouth as she listened intently. She herself had never felt anything close to what Bonnie was describing.

"That's how he makes me feel. Dizzy and happy. But then he grounds me you know. Keeps calm. Makes me feel strong. It's like I can do anything even bring balance to the supernatural world. As long as I'm with anything just feels possible." She had been holding her feelings for Jacob in for so long that everything just sort of came spilling out. Now that she was able to admit it even to herself she felt as if a weight was lifted. She was no longer sure why she was had been so adamant with denying and fighting the feelings in the first place. Because as terrifying as it was, she was certain that she would have to get used to them. Once Jacob phased it would only get worse.

She looked up to find Caroline staring at her wide eyes. "You must think I'm crazy, don't you?" she sighed frowning.

Caroline shook her head vehemently as she reached across the table and grabbed Bonnie's hands. "Yes the whole witches, vampires, shifters, Cold Ones thing is hard to wrap my head around," she said, "And it's super awesome that you are like a supernatural ambassador or whatever because I am pretty sure that means if the Salvatore brothers try anything everyone in the supernatural world will kick their ass for it. And I love that you connected with you mom because I know how much you missed her even if you wouldn't talk about it." Caroline gave her hand as squeeze and she continued. "And yeah it kind of sucks you're not coming home but I am totally going to be down here like every weekend from now on."

Bonnie smiled at the sentiment, know Caroline would find a way to keep her word. Caroline wasn't really sure how she would it off with her mom but she would have to think of something. The compulsion was fine this time but she didn't want to make it a habit. Shaking her head she turned her attention back to Bonnie, thinking she would just have to worry about getting her mom to agree to weekly trips to Forks later.

"But who cares about all of that crap," Caroline beamed, "because you're happy and you found your soul mate. Oh my God! Do you know how long I've waited for you to be crazy for a guy and he's so cute and you guys are so cute together. I mean the way looks at you." Caroline gave a wistful sigh. "I'm totally going to conspire with Billy and plan your wedding as soon as possible," she laughed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Do not encourage him," she sighed, "He caught us kissing earlier and I am pretty sure is off somewhere finding his wife's old wedding dress as we speak."

Caroline smirked. "You said that before they phase the Quileute boys get all tall and muscular right," she said, "I'm pretty sure Jake is heading in that direction already and you are definitely going to have trouble keeping her hands off him so a wedding might actually be the next logical step. And also you should totally introduce me to some of his friends she Matt is kind of being a jerk."

"I'm sure you and Matt could work things," Bonnie sighed. Caroline shrugged. "Unless you don't want to…," Bonnie pressed.

"I'm not so sure anymore," Caroline admitted, "I'm beginning to think we were better off as friends. Besides he's never made me feel even a tenth of how you feel about Jacob."

Bonnie laughed and shook her head. "You can't compare yourself to us," she said seriously, "We have freak supernatural connection. There is magic and shifting and past lives involved. It's not exactly your average boy meets girl story."

Caroline looked skeptical. "Forget me and Matt for a second," she sighed, "I mean he was still hung up on Elena when we became a thing anyway so I kind of saw that coming. Quit trying to change the subject. We're supposed to be planning your wedding."

"We're not getting married," Bonnie chastised. She had to stop herself from ending the sentiment with the word 'yet'. Shaking her head to clear it she decided to throw Caroline a bone. "You are right about one thing," she frowned, "He's only going to get hotter." She thought about her dreams and smiled wistfully. "I've seen it," she breathed, "Then when he phases well…Billy says we're going to be even more connected than we are now. And I'm probably going to be even crazier about him as impossible and terrifying as that sounds."

Caroline huffed. "You need to experience something terrifying and romantic," she smiled, "You need to take chance and go for it. I mean you guys are really bad at hiding your feelings for each other anyway. I was here for less than five minutes and Billy was joking about being your father-in-law. Then you basically subconsciously stake claim on 'your' Jacob and he looks at you like you hung the moon when you smile at him. It took me like two seconds to realize that Jacob would give you the shirt off his back if you bated your eyelashes at him."

Bonnie couldn't help but to smirk. "He actually has given me the shirt off his back," she said, "On more than one occasion."

Caroline blinked at her and then spoke when she realized that Bonnie was serious. "That's it. Seriously. Billy is right," she said, "You _have_ to marry him. Not only would you be able to lock down Jacob it is likely the only time we will ever be able to force Bella into something that doesn't involve blue jeans. You live with her so you know that the girl needs serious fashion help."

Bonnie laughed again in then smiled. "I really missed you," she whispered once her laughter subsided.

"I missed you too," Caroline said seriously, "I missed this. So seriously no matter what it is you can't be afraid to call me. I know everything now so you don't have any excuses anymore." At Bonnie's nod, she smiled. "Now enough of that," she said after a moment, "Let's talk about you and Jacob some more. I'm assuming you haven't been on your first date since you said you've been dancing around each other almost since you got here."

Bonnie shook her head. "Well no," she said, "I've been staying here and I spend a lot time with him and most of the time I am there when he hangs out with his friends. But Jacob already asked me. He wants to go on his birthday."

Caroline frowned. "How far away is that?" She asked.

"A few weeks yet," Bonnie sighed.

Caroline shook her head. "That won't do," she said, "You'll have to go out sooner. I mean he probably only asked you to do it on his birthday because he wasn't sure what you would say and he wanted to have the birthday excuse in case you weren't into it." She looked to be in deep thought before she next spoke. "Besides you two go to different schools and he's cute and you said he would get hotter and I'm sure the girls on the reservation will notice. Meaning you want him to be able to tell them that he has a girlfriend so you'll want to start dating as soon as possible. I mean I guess he could tell them that there's someone he likes but most girls don't take that seriously. A girlfriend is different. And think about it this way, once you two are wrapped up in all of this stuff with the pack and bringing balance to the supernatural world or whatever you won't have time to date. You'll want to do it while you have time right?"

Bonnie had never thought about any of those things. Bonnie had been foolishly worrying about Jacob being drawn to Caroline or Elena when he was around other girls at school all the time. While deep down she didn't think Jacob would ever want to be with anyone else as she knew about their past and he had said more than once that he wanted them to be permanent were they to ever happen. She was beginning to think seriously about taking Jake and Sam's advice and going to school on the reservation. But even if she didn't she had been wanting to put and name on their relationship and Caroline was right about them not having time to date once Jacob phased and the pack came first, which would be close to his birthday. "I want to be with him and have normal relationship for as long as we can before the phase happens," Bonnie said seriously after a moment.

"Then we'll make it happen," Caroline nodded definitively, "Your first date definitely has to be this weekend though so I can help you figure out what to wear. And in case you guys are nervous we could make it a group thing and invite Bells and some of Jacob's friends as buffers. Then slowly but surely we'll leave you two alone and then let the sparks fly. Meanwhile I could see if I could find some sparks of my own with one of his friends."

Bonnie blinked. She had forgotten how scary Caroline could be in planning mode. "You are getting way to into this," she smirked.

"It's not every day my best friend finds her soul mate," Caroline shrugged, "And anyway you probably figured I would invite myself to stay for the weekend. We could even say you need to entertain me this weekend by going to a move as an excuse to do the whole group date thing. It'll be perfect. But I haven't seen you in forever so first we need to have sleepover and possibly burn the contents of Bella's closet."

Bonnie shook her head. "I've tried," she sighed, "She's hopeless. She's also learning how to use a hunting rifle so I am thinking we probably shouldn't try again." She smiled as Caroline smiled back. It was nice having things flowing so naturally between them again. She was even happier that Caroline was understanding about her circumstances and not begging her to come home as Bonnie had expected her to. She felt as if she had gotten back something that she had lost. "About this whole date thing," she frowned after a moment, "I really don't think I have the guts to ask Jacob."

Caroline waved a dismissive hand. "You won't have to," she said, "You have some pull with his friends since their pack and future pack. We'll causally mention it in front of them and then they'll tell Jacob and he'll think it was his idea all along. All you have to do is invite them over. If they ask why then just tell them you want them to meet me."

"You make it sound so simple," Bonnie said. She didn't know whether to be impressed or apprehensive or both.

"That's because it is," Caroline said, "At least it will be now that I'm here." She stood up from the table. "But it's kind of late now so we might want to execute our plan tomorrow. In the meantime we should go back to your place. I don't know if Jacob and his dad would want me staying the night here and I want to have a sleep over with all of the girly things that that entails and if we do it here then you'll probably just sneak into Jacob's room midway through anyway and that will defeat the purpose."

Bonnie opened her mouth the protest but at Caroline's skeptical look she closed it. "Whatever," she said, "Let's go get Bells." She stood from the table just as another thought occurred to her. "And while we're in La Push there's someone else I want to invite as well."

"Should we call Elena too?" Caroline asked in spite of herself. While she was pretty much still upset with the brunette she knew how much Bonnie had valued her friendship at one time and so she wanted to put her own feelings aside for Bonnie's sake.

Caroline wasn't too surprised when Bonnie shook her head. "If we do then she'll probably call Stefan over if she's acting the way that you say that she's acting," Bonnie sighed, "I don't want to deal with any of them right now. I just want to eat junk food, paint each other's toe nails, and talk about boys. You know and pretend we're still normal teenagers for a little while. I mean I still haven't told you how soft Jacob's lips are and you have to explain to me what the deal with you and Matt is."

"Alright," Caroline nodded, "No Elena, no Salvatore, just brownies, assorted nail polish, eighties rom-com movies, and boy talk. I'm in."

 **:::**

 _ **Forks Washington, Undisclosed Location**_

Katherine Pierce ran her hands over the cover of the case that she had procured from Mason Lockwood. The moonstone was inside and soon she would have it open. Soon she would be able to stop running. Soon she would be able to get her freedom from Klaus.

The problem of the matter was that it was harder than she thought to get the Bennett girl alone. She was well protected. Her mother was a witch as well and her mother's boyfriend was a hunter. When she had gone to scope the situation out, she had seen them in action when the two had rather mercilessly assaulted the Salvatore brothers.

That was another problem. Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Ordinarily she would have been pleased to see Stefan at least but now was not the time to have to deal with either of them. They were attempting to use the Bennett witch to find her and she didn't need them disrupting her plans.

She would have to go about dealing with them and her doe eyes doppelganger in one of two ways. She could get rid of them or she could use them to draw the Bennett witch out. Apparently the witch and her doppelganger were friends. So if she targeted Miss Gilbert or perhaps Stefan or Damon she would draw the witch out.

There was a fracture in the friendship but Bennetts were loyal and moral to a fault for the most part. Even if Elena and Bonnie were no longer the best of friends, that didn't mean the witch would stand idly by and watch the girl die.

The only problem was that targeting the Gilbert girl would not lend any favor to Katherine. She would not be easily able to sway the witch to her side. That would mean that she would have to use force. Luckily for Katherine, she had plenty of experience doing just that.

 **:::**

 _ **La Push Reserve, Black Residence**_

Bella Swan sat on the edge of Jacob Black's bed and eyed him with a grin on her face. He was looking smugger than she had ever seen him and it was clear that his progress with Bonnie was the reason.

"So," she said, after a moment, "Since you guys are kind of a couple now. When are you going to ask her out?" She wasn't surprised by the development. She had been waiting for it after all. Jacob had made his intentions clear some time ago and though Bonnie had attempted to hide it, it was clear how she felt as well. Besides they had history that spanned decades of time so Bella knew that they would get together, no matter how long it would take them to get there.

"I told you," Jacob said, as he flipped through the car magazine in his lap, "We're going out on my birthday. She already said yes." He had wanted to call Quil and Embry but Embry had been rather moody as of late and his mother had claimed he was sick when he called. Jacob was pretty sure that he would be the next to change. While Sam and the others had been skeptical at first once Billy had revealed Embry's true parentage they had had no choice but to prepare themselves. Sam was not ecstatic about the idea for more reasons than one but as Bonnie's second until Jacob phased he was determined to deal with it. Things were occurring at a faster pace than they should have been and so they didn't really have any choice but to.

Quil might have still been an option were Jacob not convinced that he would try and make a move on Bonnie's friend as soon as he saw her. Normally Jacob would have been fine with it because it would give him a good laugh but Bonnie needed to talk to her friend and Jacob wanted Caroline to like him because if she didn't it would be harder for him to win Bonnie over completely.

"You can't wait that long," Bella sighed, interrupting his thoughts, "I may not have that much experience but….well Edward is kind of pursuing Bonnie and a couple of guys at school like her too. She's kind of been blowing them all off for the most part but…they aren't backing off. But maybe if she was dating someone…Do you see where I'm going with this Jake?"

He nodded, frowning at the thought of the guys at Bonnie's school going after her. "Sure, sure," he muttered, "But I'm pretty sure she only agreed to the birthday date because well it'll be on my birthday. I'm not sure that she would say yes if I asked her out outright."

Bella sighed. She had no idea why both he and Bonnie seemed to be so insecure in regards of the others feelings toward the other. It was clear to anyone with eyes and half a brain that they liked each other. A lot. Bella didn't know what Caroline and Bonnie were talking about in the other room but she was pretty sure she could bet Jacob's name had come up more than once.

"How about this," Bella said, after giving the matter some thought, "You invite Bonnie, me, and her friends to go to the movies with you and Quil and Embry. We'll kind of fade into the background and leave you guys alone…then you can make your move."

"What about her friend?" Jacob frowned, "I mean I don't know if she would be game for something like that even if we talk to her first."

"If Bonnie wants to go to the movies she'll go," Bella said confidently, "She's been out of contact with her for so long now and she'd likely do whatever it took to get back in Bonnie's good graces. As for the leaving you alone part. Well…Caroline has been making comments about my clothes. I could get her attention…ask her for fashion tips or something. Get her away from Bonnie and you'll be fine."

Jacob smirked and shook his head. "You would subject yourself to fashion talk for me?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

Bella shrugged, even though her expression looked pained. "What are best friends for?"

Jacob opened his mouth to speak but stopped at the sound of a knock on his door. A moment later he smiled as Bonnie cracked the door open and poked her head inside. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she smiled. She turned her head towards Bella. "We have to go," she said, "Caroline has planned a sleepover so we are being forced to call anyone we know that has estrogen. Except Jessica because she's out with Mike tonight. I already called Leah. You have Angela's number so…"

Bella nodded as she stood. "I'm on it," she sighed, "Though I have to wonder about her planning a sleepover when she's only been here a few hours."

Bonnie laughed a little as she opened the door fully and stepped inside of the room. "You don't know her well enough not to underestimate her yet," she said, "She's already planned her wedding down to the date and she doesn't even have any prospects yet."

Bella blinked and looked disturbed. Bonnie laughed harder. Jacob stood and Bella gave him and encouraging look.

"I would ask you to stay here," Jacob said, regaining Bonnie's attention, "But I know you need to catch up with your friend." He held out his hands and was gratified when Bonnie immediately walked forward and took them lacing their fingers together. "But if you guys don't have plans tomorrow," he said, "I was thinking about catching a movie with Em and Quil. You can come if you want. Since Leah is hanging out with you tonight we can invite her and Sam, he can bring his truck. I mean it's not like everyone will be able to fit into your clown car."

"Ha, ha," Bonnie said sarcastically. Despite her words Bella noted that she was looking up at Jacob rather adoringly just the same. "We weren't planning anything," she grinned, "So a movie sounds great. I'll even let you drive my clown car if you want."

"I can live with that," Jacob laughed. He watched as Bella gave him the thumbs up before sneaking out of the room unseen. "So," he said, looking back down at Bonnie, "Since you're leaving the house now do I get a kiss goodbye?"

"Okay," she agreed, with a whisper.

As he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, he smiled into the kiss and Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

 **:::**

 _ **Forks, Washington; Cullen Residence**_

 _A smile graced his lips as small brown hands came to rest on his shoulders. His hands stilled from where they hand been moving across the piano keys as Bonnie sat down beside him._

" _I didn't think that you would come," he said as he turned to face her._

" _I always come when you call when I can," she grinned, "At least now that you're out of your stalker phase."_

 _He reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm glad you're here," he said, softly. He took in her attire and smiled at the fact that she was wearing the floral dress that she had received from Alice on her birthday. "I'm always happy when you're here," he said his voice even lower._

 _She frowned slightly. "Edward," she whispered._

 _He shook his head and turned back toward the piano. His eyes roved over the sheet music. She did not much care for classical and so he was learning to play jazz and blues numbers. "I know," he murmured, "I know. Having you here is enough."_

Edward Cullen pulled out of his sister's mind after he had been shown what she had had to show. This was different that the visions she had had before. The others had been less clear. There had just been flashes of him and Bonnie together. Flashes of her and Alice as well. Pouring over books. Now that he knew she was a witch he could identify the other ones in which they had not been able to understand before. Ones in which they had been working on Bonnie's powers, on spells. They made her stronger she would say. They were connected she would say. But this vision seemed almost like a memory of something that had not yet occurred.

Though he had not said so out loud it was clear to his family that his interest in Bonnie was not entirely platonic in nature. He was drawn to her. Liked being near her. Was attracted to her in more ways than one. It was clear that in the vision he had told her that at some point. She had known about his feelings for her and was rejecting him gently, and had done so before. There was something keeping them apart. Something causing her to hold back from him.

Edward had experienced Alice's visions enough to know that they were not always set in stone. They were not absolute. That they showed possibilities of the future. That they could sometimes be changed. All he would need was an opportunity to do so.

Edward was brought out of his thoughts as Alice's cell phone rang. He watched as his sister looked down at the screen and her eyes widened in surprise. "It's Bonnie," Alice said, though he had read as much in her thoughts before she had even spoken.

He wondered at Bonnie calling his sister. While the girl had said that she liked Alice, she had yet to be the first to initiate contact with his family aside from the one time that she had approached him at school. "You should answer it," he said.

Alice nodded before answering the call. "Hello Bonnie," she chirped, beaming.

There was a pause as Bonnie spoke and though Edward had the power to eavesdrop on the conversation in more ways than one, he decided against it. Alice looked confused for a moment. Then she looked pleased. Then she looked excited.

"I cannot speak for Rosalie," Alice said, "but I will definitely be there. See you soon."

Edward looked at Alice expectantly as Alice disconnected the call. Alice giggled excitedly as she twirled in a circle. "Bonnie's friend from Mystic Falls would like to meet us," she said, once she finally returned her attention to him, "She has invited Rosalie and myself to a slumber party."

Edward blinked feeling as if he had jumped into some sort of alternate dimension. "Doesn't it seem odd to you that she would go from avoiding us to inviting you and Rosalie to stay the night?" He asked.

Alice shrugged. "Who cares?" she smiled, "This is huge progress." Edward nodded as he had to agree. "I'm sure it will be fine," she said, "We're going to be close. I've seen it. I told you that. If she's reaching out then it's for a reason."

Edward smiled as Alice left his room in search of Rosalie. He couldn't help but think that this was the opportunity that he had been searching for.

 **:::**

 _ **Forks, Washington; Swan-Bennett Residence**_

Bonnie Bennett threw popcorn at Caroline's head as she finished telling the story about the time Bonnie had glued her hands together while they were making Valentine's Day cards in elementary school. It was the fifth embarrassing tale that the others had managed to get out of Caroline and it had only been two hours.

Bonnie was happy that everyone seemed to be getting along but she wasn't sure how long it would last once Alice and Rosalie arrived. She hadn't really wanted to invite them but Caroline had wanted to meet them and for whatever reason and she had somehow persuaded Bonnie that inviting them would be a good first step in her role as supernatural ambassador of peace.

Bella was uncertain but had went along with it as well. Angela was oblivious and she had always wanted to befriend the Cullens and so she was excited. It was Leah that Bonnie was worried about. Though, the girl was still in the dark about the pack and everything; she knew that the Cullens and the Quileute had never mixed well.

Caroline had claimed that she had wanted to make sure that the Cullens really would not be a threat. However, Bonnie knew that Caroline had simply wanted to gawk at the vampire species that she had not be exposed to yet. Though, she was sure there was some concern for her there on Caroline's part she also knew that it wasn't her only motive.

Caroline thought that with Bonnie as a buffer things would not get out of hand however. So Bonnie, in spite of it going against her better judgment, decided to trust her.

"If you guys are not going to give us a sample of your cheerleading skills," Leah teased from where she sat next to Bonnie on her red sheeted bed, "Can we go back to talking about boys? We have to help Bonnie figure out what to get Black for his birthday since they're like a pseudo couple now."

"That's true," Caroline agreed, from her seat on the floor. Bella was rather reluctantly allowing Caroline to paint her fingernails as she reread Mansfield Park and half paid attention to the conversation around her. "And we'll have to make it quick since Bonnie won't let us talk about him once the Cullens get here," she frowned, "Why is that again?"

Bonnie glared at her as she stuffed more popcorn into her mouth. She had just gotten them off the subject of Jacob. Not that she minded talking about him. She could talk about him all day in fact. However, with Alice and Rosalie's imminent arrival, now as not the time.

"Because their brother has a stalker-esque crush on her and she doesn't want things to get awkward," Bella chimed, when Bonnie didn't answer.

Angela frowned from where she was sitting across the room looking through Bonnie's record collection. "I wouldn't call it stalking," she said, amiably, "He's persistent. It's actually kind of sweet." She picked out an old Beatles record and walked over to record player. "And I'm sure Jacob would like anything that you decided to give him, Bonnie," she continued.

"Thank you," Bonnie smiled. She played with the hem of the shirt she had stolen from Jacob a moment as her mind puzzled over the ideas. She shook it off a moment later. She would have time to figure something out. She had to steer the conversation elsewhere. "Let's talk about something else," she said, "Caroline's in the market for a new boyfriend. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

Bonnie grinned as Caroline shot a look in her direction. She wasn't surprised when Leah was the first to speak. "Well," Leah said, as she took the brush from Bonnie's nightstand and gestured for Bonnie to turn around so that she could play around with her hair, "Since you're friends with Bennett then you'll likely be on the rez a lot. She practically lives there." Bonnie rolled her eyes as Leah ran the brush through her hair. "So that means you will likely run across the guys there," she said, "Stay away from Paul. He's kind of an asshole and a flirt. Sam is mine so he's off limits. Jared is a prospect. He's kind of a goofball but not in a bad way. Quil will likely be the first one to hit on you but that's never good for anything other than a laugh."

Leah smirked as Bonnie giggled. She hadn't had many female friends since the departure of Jacob's sisters. While her cousin Emily would soon arrive to visit, Leah's friends were still far and few in between. It was nice being able to attend sleep overs again. It was nice having someone to talk to and hang out with that was close by. That was why she wasn't saying anything in regards to the Cullens coming over, even though she was uncertain that it would end well.

As Leah parted Bonnie's hair and began a fishtail braid Angela began to suggest a few guys from Forks High School. Leah laughed at the reaction that a few of the names got. "Looks like slim pickings at Forks High," she commented.

"You have no idea," Angela frowned, "Not to say that there aren't any good guys. It's just that the likelihood of finding a good guy is slim. Then when you do you have to also find one that would actually be interested in you. To have both of those things at the same is just…"

"Like the odds of hell freezing over?" Caroline asked, thinking about Matt.

Angela nodded. "More or less," she laughed. She turned back to Leah and Bonnie. "That's why you two are lucky that you have Sam and Jacob," she said, "I haven't seen you and Sam together Leah but I've seen Jacob and Bonnie and those two are so sweet they would make cotton candy jealous."

Bonnie made a face as the others laughed. She opened her mouth tell Angela that she was sure that she would find someone but was interrupted as a knock came to the door.

Bonnie, Leah, and Bella shared a look as Bonnie climbed out of her bed. She walked over to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. As soon as the door opened Bonnie found herself being nearly tackled as Alice Cullen hugged her.

"Hi Alice," Bonnie said, with a slightly forced smile as she pulled away. She nodded at Rosalie who was standing just behind her sister. She tried to hide her surprise that Rosalie had even shown up.

"Your mother let us in," Alice said, "I hope that was okay."

Bonnie nodded. She was surprised that her mother and Charlie had agreed to have them over as she had briefed Bonnie on their confrontation with Elena and the Salvatore. The fact that there had been an issued threat made Bonnie feel less bad about not inviting Elena over. Abby had been fine with the Cullens because she was of the mind that they didn't need any more vampires as enemies and though Bonnie was skeptical as to whether they could be friends she agreed with her.

Bonnie stepped aside and allowed them to enter as the two looked around at the other girls. "It's fine," Bonnie said. She gestured toward Bella and Angela. "You guys know Bells and Angela," she gestured toward Leah, "That's Leah Clearwater. She's a friend from La Push." Leah nodded at them though her face was blank. Alice was the only of the three that smiled.

Bonnie moved to introduce Caroline but the blonde stood and walked up to Alice and Rosalie herself. "I'm Caroline Forbes," she said, "Bonnie's best friend."

"It's nice to meet you," Alice said looking as if she wanted to give her a hug, though she settled on a handshake, "Any friend of Bonnie's is a friend of ours."

Caroline gave Bonnie an amused look before she spoke. "Well aren't you just pale and pleasant," she smirked.

Bonnie bit back a laugh as she heard Leah snicker. As she turned to Rosalie she caught the girl giving Caroline an assessing look. The two seemed to stare one another down and Bonnie noted the tense moment that passed before they both nodded stiffly and Rosalie turned her attention to Bonnie. "Thanks for the invite Bennett," she muttered.

Bonnie blinked. Rosalie sounded and looked as if she were already bored. She had only invited her to be nice as she didn't want to show favoritism. Still the disinterest was less off putting than the girl's normal attitude.

Bonnie opened her mouth to respond but shut it as the image Embry Call flashed in her mind followed closely by the image of a grayish wolf. Bonnie frowned. Of all the times that Embry could phased of course it would have to be while she was in a room full of people. She had known that this sleep over was a bad idea.

Bonnie suddenly felt a familiar tug in the center of her stomach. "No," she whispered, "It's too soon for him." She frowned as she doubled over. She could hear the others asking her if she was alright but her mind was split between the fact that someone had phased and the odd urge to bring Caroline with her before she vanished to their side.

Caroline jumped as Bonnie suddenly grabbed her wrist. "What is it?" She asked concerned.

"You have to come with me," Bonnie said, though she didn't understand her own words, "He needs you."

"Who?" Caroline frowned, "Come where?"

Bonnie would have explained had she known herself. Caroline could feel Bonnie's powers wash over her. The others watched as Bonnie and Caroline faded before vanishing into thin air.

 **:::**

 _ **Forks, Washington; La Push Reserve**_

The girls opened their eyes to find themselves in a clearing in the middle of the woods. Bonnie stood up, her senses immediately alert. Caroline moved slower as she stood, looking fearful and confused.

Bonnie could feel Sam before he appeared. The wolf caused Caroline to take a step back, hiding herself behind Bonnie as she was frightened by the sheer size of it. Sam moved cautiously and Bonnie could sense his confusion as he looked from her to Caroline and back again.

"It's okay," Bonnie said aloud, "She's meant to be here." The wolf nodded his head even though she could sense that he was skeptical. " _Where's Em_?" Bonnie whispered into Sam's mind. He began to walk and Bonnie moved to follow. Caroline grabbed her hand and followed close behind.

Bonnie could feel Embry as well. He was afraid and weak. This was too soon for him. He was supposed to have more time before the change. It wasn't just because of Bonnie's presence that his time was cut short. She could sense that Caroline had something to do with it but she was unsure where the connection lied.

She could sense Embry's fear and she sent out her powers in an effort to calm him. She could feel that he was responding.

As they came upon him Bonnie felt Caroline let go of her hand. She began to step around Bonnie and Bonnie frowned.

" _What is she doing_?" Sam's voice rang out in Bonnie's head, " _She shouldn't be here! It isn't safe!_ "

But Bonnie wasn't paying attention. As soon as Embry laid eyes on Caroline Bonnie was assaulted with an array emotions. Longing. Desire. Awe. Love. Confusion. Shock. And a million other things that Bonnie could not understand.

Caroline moved forward slowly as if in a daze. She reached out her hand and ran her finger along the fur on Embry's back. Any fear she had at seeing Sam in wolf form seemed to dissipate as she looked upon Embry.

" _Bonnie_ ," Sam pressed, " _You have to stop her. He's too volatile. It isn't safe_."

Bonnie shook her head. "Something is happening," she said softly, "Stop worrying and you'll feel it."

And he did feel it. He was inside of Embry's head a moment later and he could hear his thoughts. Sense his feelings. Everything was centered on the girl that had appeared at Bonnie's side.

They watched as Embry resumed his human form without prompting. He stared at Caroline with open interest as she smiled up at him. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Caroline replied.

Bonnie blinked. Something had happened. Something significant. She just didn't understand what. But she knew exactly where to go in order to find out.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia; Forbes Residence**_

Sheriff Liz Forbes opened the door to her home and was surprised to see Bonnie Bennett's father on the other side. The man was rarely ever in town as it was and with his daughter being gone she was surprised he even bothered coming home.

Caroline had gone to see Bonnie who was apparently staying with her aunt until after her grief passed over the loss of Sheila Bennett. Ordinarily, Liz might have been wary of he daughter taking a trip alone to somewhere she was unfamiliar with but for some reason Liz didn't seem to find anything amiss, which was in and of itself amiss.

"Hello Liz," Rudy said, smiling disarmingly. On the inside he was apprehensive. By the time he had gotten home and received Abby's message even more had happened than when his ex-wife had first called him. He had called to learn about Bonnie, who was apparently tied extremely closely to not just the Quileute shifters but the supernatural community as a whole. That meant she was staying in Forks indefinitely. Rudy wasn't too upset about the development as he had known that there was a possibility that Bonnie would not be returning to Mystic Falls and he would not mind relocating if it was for her sake.

The problem was that that was not all that Abby had had to reveal. Apparently Caroline Forbes had managed to get herself tied to one of the shifters while visiting Bonnie. Imprinting, Abby had termed it. Whatever the case the girl was essential to the shifters existence which meant that she would more than likely have to relocate to Forks herself.

That left Rudy with the chore explaining to Liz Forbes that no one was there creatures in the world that were not entirely human but her daughter was irrevocably bound to one of them and she would have pick up and move unless she wanted the shifter to die and her daughter to be completely devastated in turn. There were about a million things he would rather be doing and as Liz invited him in he wished that he could trade the task for at least one.

"What brings you here?" Liz asked smiling, "Not that I mind seeing you. The girls are having a visit as we speak. Caroline went to see Bonnie at your sisters." She led him through the house and into the living room.

"She's not at my sister's house Liz," Rudy sighed as he took a seat on her couch.

Liz frowned. "But Caroline said….," she trailed as she studied Rudy's face. There was something wrong. Something seriously wrong. She knew him well enough to tell. They had been through high school and college together after all. "Tell me what's going on Rudy," she said after a moment.

"You are going to sit down for this one Lizzie," he muttered, "And you might want to pour yourself a drink before you do."

"That bad, huh?" She said, sitting down next to him slowly.

"Worse," he answered. There was a heavy silence and then. "I am going to tell you some things," he said, "Some things that seem impossible. Some things that are hard to believe. Some things that I don't want to believe so I know you won't either. Some things that…I don't even fully understand. But I need you to listen, Lizzie. I need you to let me get the words out. I need to you to trust that what I am telling you is the truth. Can you do that?"

Liz had gone from apprehensive to afraid. Rudy wasn't a man that said things lightly. When he was serious, things were serious. She had been noticing weird occurrences in the town. The counsel was always campaigning against the supernatural. So whatever he said, she would try and take his words at face value. "I'll believe whatever you say," she promised, "Just tell what's going on with our kids."

Nodding Rudy began to explain the situation the best way that he knew how. It would be better if the woman could talk to Abby or one of the Quileute tribe members. Or Bonnie. Or really anyone that was close to the situation outside of him. In many ways he was just as in the dark as Liz was about all that was going on.

Liz listened intently. Her mind was swimming and she wasn't sure what to think or do. There were a mixture of emotions. Shock. Fear. Confusion. As Rudy explained everything starting with Bonnie's heritage and Sheila's death and ending with her daughter apparently being the mate of in some way shape or form, a native boy that could shift into a giant wolf.

When he was done, Liz was silent. He had expected her to break down or perhaps become angry. She did neither. Rudy was apprehensive as he waited for some kind of reaction. "You're not alone in this you know," he said into the silence, "I know that this is a lot to take in for you but imagine how I feel. My daughter is solely responsible for keeping the balance and preventing war between the supernatural species. There is also a possibility that she is mated to one of the Quileute as well but he hasn't shifted yet apparently. Anyway, the point is that you're not the only one who is blindsided by all of this and well…since we're both probably going to have to move to Forks now on the bright side we could still be neighbors."

Liz smiled and placed a hand over Rudy's own. "I suppose I could always ask this Charlie Swan if there is room for me on the Forks police force," she grinned, "I mean it could be fun doubling as a hunter." As Rudy laughed, Liz sighed and shook her head. "What are going to do about our girls Rudy?" She was at a complete loss.

Rudy shook his head. "I have absolutely no idea," he frowned.

"Well," Liz shrugged, "How about we have that drink you mentioned while we figure it out."

Rudy nodded. Now a drink was something that he could definitely wrap his mind around.

 **:::**

 _ **La Push Reserve, Black Residence**_

Bonnie Bennett frowned as she sat down next to Jacob Black on his porch steps. Imprinting. That was what the elders had called it. It had taken a few seconds and now Caroline and Embry were permanently and deeply connected. Caroline was pack now. Bonnie could feel it. The movie date had been canceled in favor of another bonfire. Caroline needed to meet her people, hear the legends from Billy's mouth.

Bonnie was feeling a mixture of things. Caroline having ties to the pack and the tribe was something that she was both happy and apprehensive about. She knew that the connection would not undermine her own but at the same time the pack had been something that was just hers and Jacob's. La Push was her home. Now she would have to share both. And more than that, there was something else gnawing at her mind. Something that made her want to scream and cry all at once.

Jacob scooted closer to her and reached out his hand. He was staring at her intently and had been for some time. Caroline and Embry were inside talking to his father at length. Bonnie's friend, ever bubbly and positive had took her new connection to Embry in stride. Bonnie had mentioned that Caroline was happy in part because now she had someone that wanted her for her, someone that she wouldn't be afraid would leave her. It was something that apparently she hadn't had with the last guy she had liked.

Jacob was worried. Something was bothering Bonnie and he didn't understand what it was. She wouldn't tell him. She wouldn't talk. He could still read her but just the fact that she was trying to shut him out saddened him. "Can you say something?" he begged, "Please."

Bonnie turned to him abruptly and took a deep breath. "What if you imprint?" She blurted. She swallowed hard as the very thought made her want to run. The thought of him being so connected to someone else. As unsure as she was before she was even surer now. They were it. They had to be together. They were supposed to be together. She couldn't take it if anything got in the way of that.

"Then it'll be you," Jacob shrugged. He didn't sound worried at all because he wasn't. He had talked to Embry. Listened to him to describe his feelings. It was basically how Jacob felt about Bonnie already and he hadn't even phased yet. Besides he and Bonnie were soul mates and that was what Billy had said imprinting was. The wolf finding his destiny.

"But what if it isn't?" Bonnie pressed, "Billy said it wasn't something that you could control."

Jacob opened his mouth to reassure her but a voice coming from behind him interrupted him before he could. "It'll be you," Billy said as he wheeled himself out onto the porch. Bonnie looked skeptical but Billy only smiled. "You were the first," he said, "Lupus was the first wolf to find his destiny and that was you Bonnie. The legend calls what you two shared before a marriage of the souls. The finding of the perfect match. And it's said that when a wolf imprints he has to be what his mate needs and that's why-"

"Why he became human," Bonnie whispered. It all made sense now in some weird sort of way. She really truly had nothing to worry about. Jacob would never leave her. She turned to him and smiled slightly. "Sorry I was on the verge of freaking out but…," she sighed, "I can't lose you. I couldn't take it."

Jacob was surprised by the seriousness in her tone though he probably shouldn't have been. "You won't," he promised, "I'm not going anywhere." He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips kissing the back of it.

Billy cleared his throat and from the way that the two jumped he knew that they had forgotten that he was even there. "So," he said, as they turned to him expectantly, "Is Bonnie trying on the wedding dress now or later. Caroline has already started planning a double wedding. I knew that I would like that girl the minute I saw her."

Jacob might've made a snide remark had the comment not made Bonnie laughed. After the night that they had had it was nice to hear it.


End file.
